


[翻譯] Caged Little Bird 籠中小鳥

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Romance", Bondage, Dark! Arthur, Drugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Translation, Violence, dub-con, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon幾乎擁有他想要的一切。他聰明、英俊、魅力四射、富有。但他渴望著一份如他父母之間一樣完美的愛情…...那種Pendragon家世代都享有的完美愛情。眾裡尋他千百度，Arthur遲遲找不到那個對的人，他靈魂的另一半，直到現在。</p><p>Merlin Emrys登場。社會新鮮人Merlin來到Pendragon企業面試實習工作，卻意外遇上了公司的迷人CEO。</p><p>Arthur當下就知道他新聘用的個人助理有些特別之處，不過多久Arthur便發現他和Merlin是命中注定的一對，他們為了彼此的幸福而生。命運將Merlin帶進了他的生命，Arthur知道沒有任何事情能阻止他占有Merlin。</p><p>要是Merlin對Arthur也有一樣的感覺就好了。</p><p>然而Merlin最初的抗拒只激勵了Arthur更加努力贏取他的心。因為老話一句，真愛能戰勝一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：飛舞的小鳥兒

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者note: 請留意tag裡的警告。本文中有非自願性愛及被浪漫化的斯德哥爾摩症候群，有的人可能無法接受。但如果你喜歡Dark!Arthur故事，歡迎光臨！:D

今天的工作面試讓Merlin Emrys好緊張，他的早晨是在一團亂中度過的。先是睡過頭，即使他前晚在手機上設了大概一億個鬧鈴。他草草沖了澡，急匆匆地刮鬍子時還差點劃傷自己。早餐很悲催：烤焦的土司配茶。他往肩膀上背起郵差包，一邊穿鞋子，一邊衝出門。

在火車上，Merlin用窗戶上的倒影打領帶和整理亂翹的頭髮......害他手肘差點撞上某個可憐女人的眼睛。

奇蹟似的，他抵達Pendragon企業總部時，大廳牆上的時鐘顯示還有五分鐘才到九點。Merlin走近接待台，看向那張威嚇感十足的大桌子。

「呃，」他說，看著那個忙著劈哩啪啦敲鍵盤的深髮色女孩。他看見了她的名牌。

「Miss Freya？」

Freya停下動作，抬頭用小鹿一般的褐色大眼睛看向Merlin。

「歡迎光臨Pendragon企業。我能為您做什麼？」

她親切的語氣像一道溫柔的海浪沖過Merlin。一直和他對抗的緊張感縮小了，自起床以來，他第一次能冷靜的呼吸了。

「不好意思，我和Morgana LeFay約好了工作面試？」

「喔！」Freya坐直了身子，又開始打字。「你申請的是研究部門的實習生？」

他點頭如搗蒜。

「請到四樓。」

「謝謝。」Merlin快步走向大廳另一頭，一邊回頭感激地說。搭電梯的人們看見他衝過來，好心地替他開著電梯門。

不停看錶也不會有幫助。Merlin氣喘吁吁，努力想平復呼吸。看來他面試不會遲到了。但能不能成功得到工作又是另一回事了。Pendragon只開五個實習生的缺，而和Merlin一起上藥學系的同學們就有一半來搶。

這一行的工作並不難找，但整個業界都知道在Pendragon企業工作就像在天堂工作一樣。工時友善，給薪優渥，工作環境完美。連實習生都能享用免費食堂！

Merlin顧著想像在Pendragon上班的樣子，沒注意到一個金髮男人向他快速走來，直到他們撞在一起，兩人都摔在地上。那人抱著的一堆資料夾全掉到地上，散落一地，他們被無止盡的紙張之海包圍住了。

「你個白痴！」金髮男人憤怒地喊道。「走路不看路！」

「抱歉！」Merlin小聲說，一邊在地上爬來爬去，把資料夾和紙張撿起來。「真的很抱歉。」

「抱歉並不會讓我的文件自動整理好。」那人暴躁地吼道。

Merlin不悅地嘶聲道，「那是意外，好嗎？」

Merlin抬起頭然後...... _喔！_

金髮男子意外地好看。他穿著深藍色西裝，剪裁貼身，身材挺拔。襯衫是標準的白色，和打成溫莎結的亮紅色領帶形成搶眼的對比。

Merlin心想要不是那雙蔚藍的眼睛正燃燒著怒火，那英俊的下巴也惱火地咬緊了，這麼魅力十足的男人一定更火辣。

「你有在聽嗎？」金髮男子問道，挪過來在Merlin面前揮揮手。「天啊，你反應很慢是不是？你是心智障礙者嗎？」

「你不必這麼混帳好嗎？」Merlin嫌惡地說。「態度好點又不會殺了你。」

金髮男子似乎被嚇了一跳。「 _不好意思？_ 你不知道我是誰嗎？」

「顯然是個不懂禮貌的人。」Merlin抱怨道，一邊把紙張整理好。他很快地瞥了下，依內容把順序大略排好，才交還給金髮男子。

金髮男子接過了文件，一臉奇怪，但Merlin覺得他也看見了一點驚訝的表情。

那人做了個怪相。「那你又是誰？」

「Merlin。」他咬牙切齒地說，忍著別語氣太粗魯。畢竟他是有家教的孩子。Merlin瞥了下錶，輕快跳動的秒針像在嘲笑他似的。 _靠。_ 他遲到太久了。「Merlin Emrys。我面試已經遲到了，說不定拿不到實習工作了，我猜我們扯平了。」

他憤怒地呼嘯而去，一邊低聲咒罵著火辣的白目金髮帥哥。

「很抱歉我遲到了。」Merlin一走進面試間就馬上說。他在人力資源部長Morgana LeFay及製藥部長Gaius Blake面前坐下。Merlin開始後悔自己花在平復呼吸上的幾秒鐘了，他試圖表現出冷靜的態度。

Gaius挑起一邊雪白的眉毛，高得沒入了白髮裡。「遲到總比不到好。」

「現在，Mr....Merlin Emrys？」Morgana問道。烏黑的長髮綁成一個鬆鬆的髻，一副君臨天下的坐姿。她血紅的嘴唇揚起一個令人怯步的微笑。令他想起白雪公主的毒蘋果，美麗而致命。

「非常多人來申請這個缺，你認為Pendragon企業為何要僱用你呢？」

Merlin吞了口口水。他心知肚明自己被僱用的機會微乎其微。遲到已經夠糟了，只能放手一搏了。「這個嘛，」他說，努力讓自己顯得既自信又能幹。「首先，我能為公司做的是…...」

過了痛苦漫長的四十五分鐘，面試才到尾聲。

Merlin早就開始覺得不自在了。隨著時間以令人難以忍受的速度緩慢地推進，他變得越來越緊張不適。Morgana不停地在黑莓機上和人傳訊息，並時不時和Gaius咬耳朵，令他更加難受。他覺得自己不時在發作迷你心臟病，最後一定會累積成一次致命的大發作。

「好的，年輕人。」Gaius說，合上兩隻蒼老的手。「雖然你聽來對我的部門會大有助益，但我很遺憾地告訴你，我無法僱用你。」

Merlin的心直往下沉。他真的表現得那麼差嗎？他還以為進行得不錯。畢竟他們並不像平時那樣只花十五到二十分鐘考慮並討論要不要僱用他。等Merlin一回家，他就要窩進被窩裡哭一場。好吧，是有點誇張了，不過意思一樣。

「不過，」Morgana柔聲說，她放下電話，用翠綠的眼眸凝視著他，直直看進他的靈魂。「我們有另一個職位能提供給你。它雖然不是你申請的領域，但絕對值得你盡心盡力付出。」

「是什麼職位呢？」

Morgana的笑容變得像柴郡貓一樣嚇人。「Mr. Emrys，請到第二十三樓去完成接下來的面試。」

Merlin皺起眉頭，但仍向兩人道謝。

他進了電梯才發現二十三樓就是這棟樓裡最高的樓層。也就是CEO和其他高層辦公室所在地。他整個移動時間都在努力弄懂自己為何需要上到那一樓，或者那個樓層裡怎麼會有人知道他的存在。

「你一定是Merlin Emrys。」電梯門一打開，一個坐在接待台後的金髮女人就馬上說。

「是的。」Merlin說。

她起身給了他一個親切的笑容，明顯地大腹便便。「我是Elena。我想我們會很常見到彼此。Mr. Pendragon馬上見你。請跟我來。」

Merlin肚子裡的緊張感變成了純然的恐懼。他差點被壓得跪了。「M-Mr. Pendragon？」他結結巴巴地說，「你是說…Pendragon企業的CEO？你是說… _所有人_ 的老闆？」

「他沒有大家說的那麼可怕。」Elena安撫地拍拍他。「好吧，只要你好好工作，就不可怕。」

「太歡樂了…...」

「他人超好的！」Elena辯道，搖搖晃晃地走在Merlin前面。她的腳步有股能感染旁人的雀躍感。「他只是壓力太大了，你知道的吧？當這麼大一間公司的頭頭。那些主管們老拿些雞毛蒜皮的問題來找他，要他處理。可憐的傢伙，真的。我很訝異他怎麼受得了，還有──」她突然停止說話，因為她不小心絆倒了。

幸好她離Merlin夠近，他來得及抓住她的手肘把她穩住，她才沒摔到地上。

「抱歉！」她尖叫，把這個差點致命的危機一笑而過。「我真的很笨手笨腳，你得習慣這個。」她指著一扇大門，門上鑲著一塊金色名牌： _Arthur Pendragon, CEO_.

Merlin走向門邊，做了個深呼吸，敲了門，並走進去。

「靠。」Merlin一跨過門檻便說.....因為坐在一張巨大辦公桌後的皮椅裡的人，就是一個鐘頭前的那個金髮男子！

金髮男子，呃...... _Arthur Pendragon_ _，_ 得意地笑著向Merlin招招手。「坐，」他粗魯地命令道。

Merlin坐了下來。 _太棒了，真是太棒了，_ 他不開心地想。他就這麼一次招惹別人，那人就偏偏得是一間資產數億的公司的CEO不可！他大概要上國內每一家大藥廠的黑名單了。他會四處碰壁，最後變成流落街頭的無業遊民。也許他可以養一隻狗，好讓流浪的日子別太孤苦伶仃。

「你知道這些是什麼嗎？」Arthur問道，指向一疊文件及牛皮紙資料夾。

Merlin不禁注意到Arthur已脫下了西服外套，底下穿的背心讓他的肩膀看來寬闊而結實。他咳了下，集中注意力在當下的問題上。他花了一會兒，不過仍正確答了出來。「那些是被我撞掉的資料夾嗎？」

「啊，所以你還有救嘛。」Arthur說，奇怪的是他聽來很高興。他向後靠進那像王座一樣的椅子。「你還注意到了什麼？」

Merlin斜眼瞪著那疊資料看，猜測著難以捉摸的答案。「…...除了它們有順序之外，我什麼都不知道。你要我說什麼？」

「它們是有順序的。」Arthur說。「Merlin，你只花十五分鐘就整理好任何一個助理要耗上幾星期的資料。」

「…...所以說？」

「所以說…...」Arthur慢慢地說，好像當Merlin是傻瓜一樣。「我想聘你為我的個人助理。」

「你開玩笑的吧。」Merlin脫口而出，去他的第一印象......反正他早就搞砸了給Arthur的第一印象。「你打算先聘用我，然後馬上把我炒掉，是不是？你看起來就像這種人。」

「說真的，Merlin，那樣太沒效率了。我要是炒了你，還得付資遣費。」Arthur嚴厲的嘴角露出了一個小小的笑容，但又馬上消失了。「我像是哪種人？」

「白痴(prat)。」Merlin說。「壞蛋，」他補充道。「豬頭王八蛋(dollop-headed clotpole)。」

「Clotpole不是個詞。」

「它是。」Merlin向他保證，「如果你查字典就找得到......還以你的名字舉例。」

「那我確定例子裡也有你的名字。」Arthur回答，「同時也是『低能』這個詞的例子。」Arthur在紙上快速寫了一筆金額，並把紙張推過桌面給Merlin。「這是你做為低能助理的週薪。」

那一排零看得Merlin眼睛都要凸出來了。但他心裡仍有什麼令他想推掉這份聘請。「無意冒犯， _Mr. Pendragon_ _，_ 但我認為以我的能力，做助理是大材小用了。」

Arthur向桌上那張紙點點頭。「而這薪資是小題大作了。」

「這不是我要的。我申請的不是你的個人助理。」

Arthur皺起眉頭，咬緊了下巴。「我給你兩年合約。」

「你為什麼認為 _那_ 會讓我答應？」

「因為， _Mer_ lin。如果你同意為我工作至少兩年，公司就會願意替你付就學貸款，並在兩年合約結束後提供你不同職缺......假設你不想再當我的助理的話，當然。」

 _喔。那又是另一回事了。如果不用為就學貸款操心可真好。_ Merlin思考著， _而且說真的，我還年輕。在一個白痴身邊做兩年事也沒那麼糟。_ 「為什麼是我？」Merlin質問道。「如果我真那麼低能，你為什麼這麼想聘用我？」

Arthur靠回椅背上，手指敲打著厚重的木質。「這麼說吧......你身上有些特別之處，Merlin。」

Merlin蹙眉。「先擬合約吧。」

「很好。Morgana說你看來能勝任，我信任她的判斷。你從週一開始上班。」

 

= = =

 

雖然一開始有些磨擦，但Merlin和Arthur後來處得非常好。他們還是會鬥嘴，當然，但那是像老夫老妻一般的鬥嘴。他們互相損來損去的相處模式像是以對話進行的雙人舞一般流暢。大家都很難相信他們才認識彼此一個月。任何一個看過他們相處的人都會以為他們已熟識好久好久了。

令人意外的是，每天早上給他們兩人帶咖啡的人是Arthur。他每天早上準時在8:15到辦公室，手臂下夾著公事包，一手拿一杯大杯咖啡。

Merlin比他早到辦公室，因為他的表定上班時間是八點整，不像其他員工一樣是九點。他的桌子在Arthur辦公室外，也就是之前Elena的位子。

「早安，Merlin。」Arthur快活地說，將Merlin的咖啡放在他桌上。

Merlin沒說話，通常如此。他還昏昏沉沉的，只有伸手拿起那個溫熱杯子的力氣。

「我們今天會很忙，不許偷懶，好嗎？我可不想開除你。」

「我討厭你。」Merlin呻吟道。他顯然不是個晨型人。

Arthur啜了口咖啡，嘗到苦味漫過他的舌尖，整張臉都皺了起來。他拿起Merlin一臉不爽地拿著的咖啡，換成自己手上的那杯。「拿錯了。」他從另一杯裡啜了一口，那杯裡加的四顆糖撫慰了被苦味虐待的舌頭。

「這杯裡都是你髒兮兮的細菌。」Merlin咕噥道，懷疑地看著杯子。「我都不知道會染上什麼。」

「笨蛋不會感冒， _Mer_ lin。」

Merlin笑了，喝著剛才被Arthur喝過一口的咖啡。「你的意思是 _白痴_ 不會感冒。」

Arthur回以笑容，靠向Merlin的桌子。「所以你承認自己是個白痴囉？」

Merlin不卑不亢地哼道。「這個 _白痴_ 負責規劃你每天的工作行程，所以你應該對他好點，以免他滿腔怨恨，把你的會議全排得擠在一起，中間沒得休息。」

「我怕得發抖喔。」Arthur懶洋洋地說，滿是諷刺的語氣，但也聽得出喜愛之情。那是Merlin專屬的語氣。連Arthur同父異母的姊姊Morgana都得不到這特殊待遇。

「你是應該害怕。」Merlin說，並遞給Arthur一個厚重的資料夾及一個USB。「今天的第一個會議是和Bayard Wolfram，祝你好運。」

Arthur接過資料夾，點頭道謝，然後走進辦公室裡，開始和平時一樣痛苦的一天。但日子再也不像從前那麼痛苦了......現在他有了Merlin。

等Arthur結束和Bayard的會議，已經差不多午餐時間了。看著電梯門關上之後，他重重呼了口氣。

「不順利？」Merlin問道，兩人一起走回Arthur的辦公室。

Arthur坐進最近的一張旋轉椅裡，滑向Merlin。「他就是個跟不上時代的頑固老頭。」

「比不順利更慘嗎？」

「我們耗了那麼多時間，卻還在原地踏步。」

Merlin縮了下，同情地倒抽了一口氣。「聽來太糟了。幸好，」他彎腰拿起桌子下的紙袋，「你可以用午餐時間向我吐苦水。」他拿出了看來很豐盛的三明治、幾塊墮落的甜點，及一個保溫瓶，Arthur猜裡面裝的是茶。「開動吧。」Merlin一把所有食物在桌上擺開後便說。

Arthur接過Merlin遞給他的三明治，拆開包裝，感激地大咬一口。美妙的滋味在他口中爆開，有如味覺的高潮，他驚喜地眨了眨眼。

「你喜歡嗎？」Merlin問道。他手裡拿著自己的三明治，但還沒開動。「你像是喜歡吃火雞蔓越莓口味的人。」

「沒吃過。」Arthur又咬了一口。「不過我喜歡。我一直想找這樣的。」

Merlin笑得像個孩子般。「很高興你喜歡。」他吃起自己的份。「會議出了什麼問題？」

「Bayard的公司是貨運界最好的。我們想要和他合作，出口藥品和其他產品。但我們想要他以特定方式處理我們的產品。」

Merlin把茶倒進兩個造型怪異的馬克杯。「他為什麼不答應？」

Arthur聳肩。「誰知道？他說不定老糊塗了。」

「 _Arthur_ _，」_ Merlin責備地說。

Arthur翻了個白眼，不在乎這個動作讓他看來更任性。「我 _不知道，_ Merlin。他頑固得要死。我多付點錢就是了。」

「五十步笑百步。」Merlin微笑，但馬上一臉正經。「但是，我確定問題不是錢。也許是你的措詞問題？就是，也許不是你說了什麼，而是你怎麼說的，那類的問題。」

「 _Mer_ lin，」Arthur厲聲說，「我上次見到Bayard時，他仍是個男的。」

「但他比你年長，Arthur。我是說，像他那樣上了年紀的人，被一個像你這樣年輕有為的CEO施壓，會是什麼感覺？這是尊不尊敬的問題。」

「不是。」

「你有沒有說過請？或是你有多感激這筆交易？」

Arthur沒回答。但他咀嚼得那麼用力也是一種回答。

「我的意思是，」Merlin建議，「就…...客氣一點，好嗎？和氣生財嘛。」

Arthur懷疑地看了Melin一眼。

Merlin翻了個白眼。「考慮看看吧。」他建議道。「我會安排明天再和Bayard開一次會，看看效果如何。」

「我想…...」

Merlin眉開眼笑的。「太棒了！對了，你再過十五分鐘要和Morgana開會，所以我建議你快點把三明治吃完，不然會來不及吃甜點。」

Arthur聳肩，想裝出滿不在乎的樣子，但Merlin注意到他吃的速度快了一點兒。

Arthur這麼愛吃甜食，真的很可愛，Merlin心想。

 

= = =  


 

隔天，Arthur接受了Merlin的建議。他改變了對待Bayard的態度，意外的是，那竟然有效。他們不到一小時便簽好了合同。

「我就說吧！」Merlin聽到好消息時說。

Arthur笑了，忍不住伸手揉亂Merlin的頭髮。他任自己的手指撫過那如奶油般柔滑的烏絲。他喜歡Merlin的頭髮，它從不是純黑的。在室內燈光下，它是炭般的色澤，但在陽光照耀下，它會變成縞瑪瑙(onyx)的顏色。在夜晚的燈光下，Merlin的髮色則會如甘草般深沉。令他的藍眼睛更加明亮，再加上他白皙無瑕的皮膚，簡直是赤裸裸的誘惑。

Arthur把手抽離Merlin的頭髮，轉而環上Merlin纖細的肩膀。「我說我們今晚該出去喝一杯，慶祝慶祝。」不等Merlin回答，Arthur便拖著他向電梯走去。

Merlin咬著唇，令他的嘴唇發紅。「要是我們明天遲到了，或是宿醉了半天，你可不許罵我。」

「再說，Merlin，再說。」Arthur說，他們走進電梯，下到一樓。他的手臂一路上都鬆鬆地環著Merlin的肩膀。

 _我的。_ Arthur心想。 _全是我的。_


	2. 第二章：警鈴響起

Arthur知道Merlin喝咖啡時喜歡苦的，但茶喜歡甜的。Arthur也知道他非常喜歡貓，偶爾會哀號幾句房東不許他養。他習慣用一條薄領巾或鮮艷的羊毛圍巾蓋住脖子。通常都和西裝不搭，但那只令他看起來更討人喜歡。

Merlin會把蔬菜全部吃掉，但討厭青椒。他熱愛巧克力和桃子。Merlin很少吃紅肉，但真的想吃的時候，他能啃掉最大塊的牛排。

Arthur也注意到Merlin是個非常孤單的人。他並不是沒朋友，事實剛好相反。他常常被一大群人簇擁著。大家都愛他：愛他的笑容，愛他的古道熱腸，人們像蒼蠅被蜂蜜吸引一般地圍繞在他身旁。

大家都愛他，但大家都不 _了解_ 他。不像 _Arthur_ 。

有錢得令人髮指的其中一個好處就是什麼都買得到。僱個私家偵探並不貴──至少對他來說──來查出關於Merlin Emrys的一切。

Merlin沒有交往對象，且自從一年前和Gwaine Sinclair和平分手後就沒再約過會。Merlin的父親Balinor Emrys在他十歲時死於行兇搶劫。他從此和母親Hunith相依為命。

他似乎沒有特別親密的朋友，只有幾個保持聯絡的熟人。他一個人住在一間小而舒適的公寓裡。嗜好很簡單，閱讀及看電視。Merlin很少出門，除非購物和處理必要事情。他在非常偶爾的情況下會和同事們出去玩。要是他真去了哪裡，也是和Arthur一起。

Arthur覺得這是一個徵兆，暗示著Merlin是為他而生的，他吻合Arthur的各項要求。

那天Arthur到家時已經很晚了。家裡空無一人，他最近才開始發現自己一直以來有多孤單。好像Merlin終於令他看清了Arthur心裡的缺口，他一直都知道它在那兒，只是遲遲不正眼看它。也許在他小時候，Pendragon大宅曾一度充滿了他父母親的溫暖。但母親已過世，Uther曾經滿懷愛意的心從此變得冰冷。

Arthur坐在其中一間客廳裡，心不在焉地轉著台，這時他的手機響了。螢幕上亮著來電者的名字：Merlin。

「你知道現在多晚了嗎？」Arthur一接起來就說。

_「你無時不刻都在煩我，我只是回報你一下。」_

「我是你老闆。」

雖然見不到對方的臉，但Arthur知道Merlin一定在電話的另一頭微笑著。 _「沒有我，你會迷失的。」_ _(you’d be lost without me.)_

這倒是真的。Arthur已無法想像沒有Merlin的世界。「有什麼事？」

Merlin的呼吸聲猶豫地頓了一下，有點尷尬的樣子。他終於怯怯地開口說。 _「呃_ _…..._ _我需要幫忙。你可以來幫我嗎？」_

而這就是Arthur Pendragon，全世界最大企業之一Pendragon公司的CEO兼老闆，是怎麼進了他助理的臥室的。「你晚上十點叫我過來…...就為了替你殺一隻蜘蛛？」

「你有看見牠有多大嗎？！」Merlin指著那隻黑蜘蛛說，牠正待在臥室牆角，離Merlin的床不遠。

「你開玩笑的吧。你沒辦法自己殺死牠？」

Merlin皺眉。「我不想 _殺死_ 牠......為什麼要？沒必要那麼殘忍吧。」

「你是女的嗎？你一定是。」Arthur翻了個白眼，但他其實覺得這很可愛。Merlin _當然_ 是個軟心腸。

「別那麼混帳，快做你該做的事。」

「給我拿個馬克杯、一張紙，和一個茶盤。」

「你要把牠當茶喝嗎？」Merlin開玩笑地說。

「不是，你個白痴。我要把牠抓起來再放生。」

Merlin去把東西拿來，謹慎地遞給他。「小心點，Arthur.”

「那是蜘蛛，不是龍， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur脫掉鞋子，從Merlin手上接過茶盤和杯子，爬到床上並站起來。他嗤道，「你在澳洲可活不下去，那裡的蜘蛛像嬰兒一樣大。」

「你去過澳洲？」

「當然，」Arthur把杯子放在蜘蛛正下方，用杯口把網收進杯裡。「我們在墨爾本有分公司。」蜘蛛掉進了杯裡，Arthur用茶盤把杯口蓋住，然後跳下床。「抓到啦。」他說，比著杯子。「這証明了你完完全全是個 _女孩_ 。」

「哈哈哈，Arthur。」Merlin諷刺地說。「你好好笑喔。你應該辭職去當諧星。」

「那你不就失業了？」Arthur輕輕晃了晃杯子，提醒Merlin眼前的問題。「我們要在哪裡放生牠？」

「外面。」

「你的意思是，你要我搭電梯下五層樓，到烏漆抹黑的外面去放生牠？」

「…...對？」Merlin的笑容變得有點猶豫，但他的雙眼亮著惡作劇的光芒，好像他知道Arthur會照他說的做一樣。

「好吧。」Arthur往床上一坐，手上仍抓著蜘蛛，伸著兩條腿。「如果你一定要我去的話，就要幫我穿鞋子。」

「我是你的個人助理，Arthur......不是你的貼身男僕。」

「我是你的 _上司_ ，不是你的除蟲專家......但我還是來了。」Arthur動動腳趾。「快點快點， _Mer_ lin。」

Merlin翻了個白眼，但臉上仍掛著微笑。「遵命， _陛下。_ 」他諷刺地拖著聲音說，一邊跪下來，用纖細但堅定的雙手替Arthur穿上鞋子。他不只是把Arthur的腳塞進鞋子裡，而是輕柔小心地將鞋子套上。

Arthur入迷地看著。不只因為Merlin綁鞋帶的靈巧手指，也不只因為從這角度Arthur能看見Merlin烏黑的睫毛在銳利顴骨上投下的陰影。Merlin正跪在他面前，看來如此臣服，如此脆弱。

這柔順屈從的姿勢觸動了Arthur內心深處。這看來如此自然，就好像Merlin正向他獻上自己，好像他已屬於Arthur。他的確是的......只是他還不知道罷了。

Arthur咳了聲，尷尬地動了動，試著控制自己突然昂揚的慾望。「好。我去把蜘蛛丟掉，你去訂披薩。」

Merlin起身，搞笑地鞠了個躬。「 _遵命，陛下。」_ 他再度拖著聲音說，然後掏出了手機。

他正在給快遞店員報地址的時候，Arthur把蜘蛛丟掉回來了。「你點了什麼？」

「你的是肉食天堂加起司，我的是素食披薩。還有幾瓶啤酒。」

「你怎麼知道我愛吃肉食天堂？」

Merlin不敢置信地看了Arthur一眼。「我都認識你超過一個月了，Arthur。你是我認識的人裡最男性化的傢伙。你 _當然_ 愛吃肉食天堂。」

Arthur聳肩，自在地躺在Merlin的沙發上。「我有可能超乎你意料的，萬一我其實愛吃夏威夷或純起司口味呢？」

Merlin笑他，「你一定會抱怨披薩上的水果的。」Merlin抬起Arthur的腿，在沙發另一側坐下，並把Arthur的腿放回自己大腿上。

他們之間如此親密，他應該要感到奇怪的，但他卻不。他們的友情早已消除了老闆和員工之間的界線。

在Merlin拿遙控器轉台找想看的節目時，Arthur利用時間觀察起四周。

Merlin的房間很亂。衣帽架是空的，但外套和圍巾丟得到處都是，椅子上、沙發上、門把上等等。咖啡桌上堆滿書籍雜誌，只有角落裡擺著一個孤伶伶的空杯子。

Arthur哼了一聲笑他，「你房間好亂。」

「我忙著管理 _你的_ 生活，沒空管理我自己的。別煩我。」

Arthur試著用穿著襪子的腳去碰Merlin的臉。「好亂。」

「而你是個白痴！」Merlin做了個鬼臉，把Arthur的腳推開。「腳很臭的白痴！」

Arthur持續攻勢，「我的腳聞起來像玫瑰，你很清楚。你應該心存感激，因為我和我的腳今天從一隻蜘蛛手上救了你一命。」

「我很感激啊！」Merlin看來對於Arthur沒繼續鬧他鬆了一口氣。「所以我才訂了披薩。」

「還不夠好， _Mer_ lin。」

門鈴響起，Merlin從沙發上爬起來去拿吃的並付帳。

「有想看的嗎？」Merlin問趁他不在時偷走遙控器的Arthur。他走回客廳，手上抱著披薩盒及一手冰啤酒。

「不！」Arthur停在體育頻道時Merlin堅決表態。

「女孩子。」Arthur喃喃念著，繼續轉台。

最後他們決定看一部老掉牙的黑白愛情片。Arthur先灌了幾口啤酒才開始吃披薩，Merlin也一樣，一股舒適的沉默充滿了房間，只聽得見電視的輕柔聲響。

Arthur僵住了，感覺到有股重量壓上了他的肩膀。他低頭看見一團黑髮。「Merlin？」

「你什麼時候回家？」Merlin問道。Arthur能感覺到Merlin打呵欠的動作。

「我不回去了。」

「幸好我有客房。」

時間過了多久？還是…...「你喝了幾罐啤酒？」Arthur嗤道，暗自為Merlin的頭壓在他肩膀上的重量心喜。這麼近，他能輕易聞到Merlin身上的酒氣。

Merlin搖搖手指，比著二。

「就知道你不會喝酒。」

Merlin突然坐起身，不服氣地看著Arthur。「我會喝！」嘴上是這樣說，但他的臉頰泛紅，眼睛也水汪汪的。

Arthur的回答是挑起一邊眉毛。

Merlin聳聳肩算了，又把頭靠回Arthur肩膀上。「你不會開除我，對不對？因為我喝酒時不像你那麼有男子氣概？」

「不會。」

「…...保證不會？」

「保證不會。」Arthur說，並耐心等待Merlin的呼吸變得平緩。

Arthur不知道他保持靜止不動了多久，任Merlin把自己當成枕頭......但他 _愛死了_ 這樣。他享受每分每秒，像個第一次品嚐魚子醬的窮人一般，細細品味。最後Arthur不情願地做了他該做的，把Merlin抱上床去。他是多麼地不情願啊。

這並不容易。Merlin很沉，又長手長腳的，但Arthur並不在意。問題是Arthur要怎麼在不吵醒他的情況下把他弄上床。Arthur抱緊了Merlin，好像他是個寶貝一般......他的確是的，至少對Arthur而言如此。

Arthur溫柔地把Merlin放在床上。他該馬上離開的，但他沒有。他停在床邊看著Merlin的睡臉，因為Arthur很少有機會能看見他的這一面。

Merlin雖然是個惹人喜歡的白痴，但他可從來沒在上班時間睡過覺。

他看來和平常一樣，卻又大大不同。

Merlin的睫毛看來比平時更長，更動人，貼在白皙的皮膚上，在那如鑽石切工般完美的顴骨上投下精緻的陰影。他早已不平整的頭髮，現在已完全凌亂。

Arthur屏住了呼吸，他聽見Merlin在睡夢中不連貫地喃喃說了什麼，並挪動了一下。他伸出纖細的手指摸了摸臉，然後又陷入沉睡。

這動作令他的棉衫向上捲了起來，露出腹部一小塊牛奶白的皮膚。

Arthur無法克制地盯著Merlin豐滿的嘴唇看。它們微微開啟，因Merlin之前無意識地舔唇動作而亮著水光，如此誘人。

Arthur想觸摸它們。不，他 _需要_ 觸摸它們。

Arthur極猶豫地伸出手，手指向Merlin的嘴唇越靠越近，直到終於碰上。

極樂......至高無上的極樂。

他撫過Merlin的唇弓，讚嘆著那絲般的柔滑，那輕微的濕氣。唇瓣是多麼的柔軟，隨著他撫摸的溫柔力道而下陷。他的手指進一步深入，碰到了堅硬的牙齒及溫熱的呼吸。

_操，怎麼可能有人如此完美？_

Merlin微微蹙著眉，發出了一聲細不可聞的呻吟。

Arthur不情願地抽開手指，安慰自己很快就能再次觸碰這雙唇。他以手背撫過Merlin的臉頰，接著俯身甜蜜地親吻了Merlin的頭頂。

「祝美夢，我的小獵鷹。」Arthur輕聲說。然後他離開了，因為他不信任自己。他的自制力繃得太緊，已到了崩裂邊緣。

 


	3. 第三章：人生道理

蜘蛛事件的一週後，Arthur正要走進辦公室，卻半路停住了，眼前的景象令他的心臟幾乎跳出了胸腔。

花。

一束插在花瓶裡的花。

在Merlin桌上。

Arthur快速走向Merlin，後者正心不在焉地以姆指及食指撫摸著花瓣。Arthur心裡頓時竄起怒火，哽住了他的喉嚨，並在他耳朵輕語著黑暗誘人的話語。「喔。」他嘲弄開口，「看來你有個愛慕者。」

Merlin先挑起一邊眉毛，然後大笑出聲。「別傻了，Arthur。這是Mordred送的。」

「Mordred？」Arthur問道。不錯，至少他知道誰該承受他的怒火了。

Merlin撥弄著花瓣。亮紅色的康乃馨花朵和潔白的百合交織。「法務部新來的實習生Mordred。我上星期幫了他的報告一點忙。這只是道謝禮物罷了，我確定。」

「我認為他是想約你出去。」Arthur咬著牙說。但他馬上就後悔自己太兇，並很快地給Merlin一個笑容，希望能抹除掉之前的失態。「挺意外的，畢竟是 _你_ 嘛。」

「你知道我很搶手的。」Merlin說，並把花瓶擺在電腦螢幕旁。「再說，不論你有多堅持，我又不是真的很白痴。如果有人想約我，我會知道的。」

「我不確定呢…...你其實挺弱智的。」

「一大早就侮辱我。」Merlin的眼神從些微惱怒的樣子軟化為脆弱又帶點期待的表情。

慾望以大鐵球般的力道重重擊中Arthur，令他無法呼吸。

「咖啡呢？」Merlin以甜蜜溫柔的男中音嗓音問道。

Arthur咳了幾聲，忽然覺得喉嚨好乾。「看你表現囉。拿到這週的數據了嗎？」他不等Merlin回答，就把Merlin的咖啡放在桌上。

Merlin啜了一口冒著熱氣的咖啡。「早就放在你桌上了。」

「太棒了。」Arthur往辦公室走，但嘴上沒停。「我要你幫我預訂和我姊及會計部長的午餐會議。喔，還有我今天也要和Gaius見面。」

「遵命， _陛下_ 。」Merlin翻了個白眼，拖著聲音說。

那扇隔開他的辦公室和Merlin的接待櫃台的門闔上後，Arthur得克制自己別把辦公室裡每件家具都破壞掉。這很困難，因為他嫉妒得發狂，怒氣翻湧沸騰。

等他平靜下來，手指不再氣得發抖，Arthur敲打鍵盤，叫出Mordred Druiden的人事資料。一千個點子飛過他腦海，每一個都比前一個更鮮明，Arthur花了一段時間細細品味它們。不幸的是，雖然他很想讓Mordred緩慢、痛苦、血淋淋地死去，這種事現實上是不可行的。

可惜事實不像人們總說的那樣，錢其實不是萬能。

門上一聲猶豫的輕敲打斷了Arthur天馬行空的想像。「進來。」

Merlin先是頭伸了進來，笑容燦爛，然後他人才走進房間。他晃晃手上的一個褐色紙袋。「你的午餐。」

怒火退去了，Arthur覺得全身的肌肉都放鬆了。他原先甚至不知道自己全身繃得緊緊的。「如果裡面有豆腐，我就要開除你了。」

「是辣烤雞肉(tikka masala)配印度大蒜餅──趁你還沒問......我給你買了薄荷糖和牙刷，以防萬一。」Merlin把紙袋及裝著茶的熱水瓶放在Arthur桌上。「好了，我得走了。」

「等等。」Arthur這才發現Merlin沒帶他自己那份午餐，Arthur困惑地皺緊了眉頭。「你去哪？」這樣不對。他們一直都一起吃午餐的。 _一直_ 。

「Mordred邀我吃午餐。」

「但你一直都和我一起吃的。」

Merlin的微笑變得柔軟。「才沒有我一個小時，你死不了的，Arthur。Mordred跟我說他在這兒很孤單。你知道他父母的家離這裡要開車五小時嗎？他才來這裡幾個月，又一直忙著為公司做牛做馬，都沒時間交朋友。」

「所以你認為你應該去和他做朋友。」Arthur慢慢地說，像要讓自己好好吸收這句話似的。這些他都知道，Mordred的檔案上都寫著。他的情敵的每個細節，每件小事。「你不覺得這麼親切會讓他想歪嗎？你知道我們公司對辦公室戀情的態度的。」

「只是做朋友。」Merlin重申。「我又不是要把他拉進影印室裡瘋狂做愛。」Merlin輕鬆愉快的語氣和Arthur心裡浮現的醜陋黑暗形成巨大的對比。

Arthur的微笑感覺更像個鬼臉，他努力保持冷靜，但Merlin和Mordred在影印室裡的想像畫面簡直是火上加油，激發他採取行動。他握緊了滑鼠，不知道自己的手或滑鼠哪一個會先叫苦。「最好別，你可賠不起那些影印機。」

Merlin大笑。「我會注意的。一小時後見。」然後他離開了......但幾秒後又跑了回來。「那印表機呢？」

Arthur漲紅了臉的咒罵令Merlin捧腹大笑，一路笑到進電梯。Arthur聽得見。

也許…...也許Arthur能讓Mordred死得血腥一點…...一點點。

 

= = =

 

Arthur有生以來第一次踏進一間破舊的慈善商店。就算只穿著T-shirt和牛仔褲，他也覺得自己穿得太好了。店面很小，被兩旁的店家擠在中間。他皺起了鼻子，不喜歡店裡奇怪的氣味，聞起來乾淨但陳舊。

櫃台後只有一位老婆婆。她忙著編織一條難看的圍巾，甚至沒注意到他走進來。

他走過堆滿舊衣的架子，好奇地摸摸玻璃飾品及不搭調的小東西。這裡和Arthur平時光顧的店家天差地遠，擺放雜亂無章，品質參差不齊。所有東西不是壞的就是哪裡有瑕疵......對Arthur而言再完美不過。

一個穿得破破爛爛、衣服至少大兩號的女人躲在角落裡，專注而愉快地讀著一本破破爛爛的書，書頁快要從書脊上剝落了。

Arthur在店裡停留的時間比預計的還久，但他終於找到了他要的東西：在放書的架子上找到的一件帽衫。它看來很舊，但血紅的顏色吸引住了他。細看後發現它磨損得厲害，邊緣有許多破洞，兩邊的白色帽繩也不再是白色了。

完美。

Arthur拿起那件舊帽衫後往回走。但轉念一想......也許也該買雙鞋子。他拿了一雙看來髒兮兮的球鞋，比他的鞋碼大了兩號(多穿幾層襪子就搞定了)。

Arthur走向櫃台。

老婆婆抬頭看他，厚重鏡片後的眼睛被放大了。「這些是全部了嗎，親愛的？」

Arthur點點頭拿出錢包。這時有樣東西吸引住了他的目光：櫃台上的一隻白色陶瓷小貓，不比一顆雞蛋大。藍色假寶石做的眼睛使它看來很可愛。

「還有這個。」他說，指著那個小飾品。

老婆婆點點頭，用一張報紙把它包起來，再放進帽衫裡。

「全部是三磅，年輕人。」

他給她十磅。「不用找了。」他生硬地說，甚至沒裝聲音。店裡沒監視錄影機，這也是他挑選這間店的其中一個原因。

「上帝保佑你，親愛的。」老婆婆笑著說，把東西裝進一個二手塑膠袋裡遞給他。

Arthur喃喃謝過她之後離開了。

 

= = =

 

Arthur的父親教過他許多人生道理。其中一件重要的道理就是，要成功，你得精確且有效率。這教條能沿用至生活各方面，不論是工作或感情生活。他學到的另一個重要道理是，耐性不僅是一項優良美德，更是值得信賴的忠誠良伴。

Arthur一向仰慕父親。畢竟Uther Pendragon雖然早死，但仍過了令人稱羨的一生。他白手起家，建立了現在市值數百萬的公司，並娶了他夢寐以求的愛人。在世時，Uther過得像童話故事一般幸福美滿。

這就是Arthur心心念念想要的，他離這個夢想如此靠近，幾乎伸手可及。

 _耐心點。_ 他的心吟唱著。 _快了，快了，快了，快了。_

「Hello？」Merlin在Arthur面前揮著手。「Helloo？地球呼叫Arthur！你在嗎？」

Arthur搖搖頭清掉白日夢畫面，拍掉Merlin的手。「走開， _Mer_ lin。」他呻吟道，「沒看到我在忙嗎？」

「感謝上帝。」Merlin拖著聲音說，一手做作地按在胸口。「還以為你失神了。可不能讓Pendragon企業的CEO神智不清啊，對吧？」

「我可以保證一件事，」Arthur敲打筆電，讓一旁的印表機咳嗽著吐出印有文字和圖表的紙張。「我要是發瘋了，也完全是你的錯。」

「跟我一點關係也沒。我要是像你一樣蠢也會瘋掉的。」Merlin合上筆電螢幕，讓它進入休眠模式。「七點半了，Arthur......該下班了。」

「你先回去吧，我還有事要做。」

「你不知道嗎？」Merlin靠坐在Arthur桌旁，藍色眼睛閃著惡作劇的光芒。「老闆應該要最晚到最早走的。」

Arthur按捺不住寵溺的微笑。「考慮到我的個人助理是個白痴，我大概不會和一般老闆一樣。」

「哈哈，好好笑。」Merlin撕掉Arthur桌上一疊便利貼的第一張。他草草寫了什麼，然後傾身把它貼在Arthur胸前。

Arthur低頭看著胸口的便利貼，淡黃色紙面上寫著「+1」。他仍能感覺到Merlin指尖的燒灼，那碰觸的力道縈繞在Arthur胸口，他希望能把它珍藏在心裡。他勉強地把那張紙從襯衫上拿掉，在掌心揉成一團黃色小球。「回家吧，Merlin。」

「好吧。」Merlin咬著下唇，像這動作能讓他停止反駁一樣。他看來非常想繼續爭論、糾纏Arthur直到他不再堅持，然後他們能像平時一樣一起離開辦公室。但他比任何人都能準確判讀Arthur的心情。「好吧，別待得太晚。要是我明天來上班，你還穿著同一套西裝坐在這裡......」

「你就怎樣， _Mer_ lin？」Arthur大笑。他無法想像Merlin做出任何殘忍的舉動。那雙唇從不吐出粗魯的話語，那顆柔軟的心從沒想過卑鄙的念頭，Arthur確信Merlin擁有一切Arthur沒有的美德。「你連隻 _蜘蛛_ 都殺不了，還能對我做出什麼？」

「嘿！」Merlin說，憤憤不平地交叉起雙臂。「我會想出方法治你的。」

「我倒想看你試試看。」

Merlin露出嘲弄的笑容。「別測試我， _Arthur_ _。」_

他的音調如此柔軟，像上等的巧克力一般溫暖柔滑，波浪般襲捲過Arthur全身。他想再聽一次，但他沒說出口，而是把另一張紙揉成紙球，朝Merlin丟去。

「回去吧， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur搖搖手指，指向那扇笨重的辦公室門。「不然我就開除你。」

Merlin只翻了個白眼，喃喃念著”Prat”，甚至沒壓低音量。這個詞早已不再尖銳，Merlin的語氣柔軟而充滿喜愛，令這個侮辱人的詞幾乎變成一個愛稱。

Merlin離開後，Arthur才拾起那個被揉成球的便利貼，並小心地打開它，用手指來回撫摸，想把上面的皺褶撫平。他的嘗試是無用的，紙雖然被攤平了，但皺褶及瑕疵已無法挽回。

但Arthur還是沒把它丟掉，而是好好地收在書桌抽屜裡。Arthur再次打開筆電螢幕，等待它開啟，然後打印了更多文件。印表機發出最後一聲慘叫，吐出最後一張紙。他把仍有餘溫的文件收拾好放在桌上，然後打包準備晚上的行動。

實習生都在Pendragon企業的五樓工作。整層樓切割成許多工作小間。一走進去便能聽見敲打鍵盤及小聲的交談聲嗡嗡作響。

Arthur走進五樓時Mordred還沒下班。事實上，大部分實習生都還在忙碌著，他們可能認為在這裡待得越久，越可能被上司注意到，好得到更多機會。

「Merdred。」Arthur把那疊文件放在Mordred的小桌子上，身體斜靠著工作隔間的隔板。

「Mr. Pendragon！」Mordred尖叫，聽來又驚訝又敬畏，似乎沒注意到Arthur把他的名字念錯了。

其他所有實習生都安靜得不得了，一邊努力偷聽，一邊假裝認真工作。Arthur Pendragon可不常紆尊降貴，親自來五樓探望他們這些低等的實習生。

「Merlin告訴我你非常努力工作。」

「真的？」Mordred目瞪口呆地說。雖然語氣猶疑，但他的眼神卻表達著完全不同的情緒。他睜大的雙眼裡充滿希望及年輕人獨有的熱切。

「當然。他是 _我的_ 個人助理，他天天都在說你的事。」這當然是個謊言，但仍然不容易說出口。想到自己說出Merlin， _他的_ Merlin，天天把Mordred掛在嘴邊，就讓Athur胃裡不舒服。

Mordred的臉上泛起一抹紅暈。「是啊，Merlin。他人非常好，大家都這麼說。」

「真的？我希望你沒利用他的好心。」Arthur警告他。

「喔，沒有的事。」Mordred說，「Merlin是很好心，但他耳根子並不軟。他只是......在我們真的需要幫忙的時候才插手。就像上週，Vivian的電腦壞了，但她沒有備份檔案。他花了十分鐘和IT溝通，要他們幫她修電腦。」

「看來，」Arthur說，手指敲打著他放在Mordred桌上的那疊文件，「那個白痴顧著幫你，忘了他自己的工作了。」

「先生？」Mordred問道，看來有點不安。

「他忘了整理這些文件了。我幾週前就把這工作交給他，結果被他放著生灰塵。幸好，他大力推荐過你，我想以你的才幹，一定能做得很好。好好表現給我看吧。」

「我很榮幸。」Mordred的眼裡重新亮起了光芒，急於證明自己好得到賞識，想要脫離平庸，一步登天。「當然，我會為Merlin做任何事，先生。他幫過我太多了。」

想當場用紙鎮痛擊Mordred的衝動蠢蠢欲動。

_耐心點。_

「很好。因為我需要這些文件在明天之前完成。」

聽到這工作量，Mordred微微瞪大了眼睛，不過他點點頭，努力維持冷靜的態度。「我會盡力的，Mr. Pendragon。」

「很好。」他正要轉身離開，這時Mordred不自然地清了清喉嚨。

Arthur轉身，質問地挑起了一邊眉毛。

「我想知道，」Mordred看著Arthur，眼神認真而堅定，「因為您和Merlin很親近。我想知道......他是否有交往對象？」

「我沒有刺探屬下私生活的習慣。」Arthur簡潔而輕蔑地說。「明早九點我要看到那些資料在我桌上，一分不差。」丟下這句話，他拿起公事包，快步走向電梯。

他抓著公事包的力道重到手指都疼了，但這刺痛能提醒他保持冷靜。

_耐心點。快了。_

 

= = =

 

天氣很冷，但這不是件壞事。低溫降低了Arthur藏著的廢棄物的氣味。要是在悶熱的夏天夜晚，可就難受多了。

天色已晚，夜色籠罩了城市。大部分人早已回家，只有社會的渣滓和少數正趕路回家的人仍在外頭。

就像獵物，在充滿狩獵者的黑暗世界裡而不自知。

Arthur很久沒穿過帽衫了。上一次大概是念大學時──只要有錢又長得好看，就能當天之驕子的一段日子──不過在現實世界裡也差不了多少。但他清楚，雖然有錢能使鬼拖磨，但在真愛面前，錢簡直不值一哂。

粗劣磨損的布料柔軟地貼在他的皮膚上。帽子遮住了他的頭，保護他的耳朵及後頸不受寒。

Arthur的褲子裡傳來一陣輕顫，他伸手從口袋裡拿出了手機。

**來自** **Merlin Emrys** **的訊息** **  
****至** **Arthur Pendragon**

_Pendragon_ _你最好已經在床上了！_ _M.E._

Arthur鍾愛地哼笑了一聲，馬上回覆。

**來自** **Arthur Pendragon** **的訊息** **  
****至** **Merlin Emrys**

_白痴_

不到半分鐘回應就來了。

**來自** **Merlin Emrys** **的訊息** **  
****至** **Arthur Pendragon**

_蠢蛋晚安。明天見。_ _:)_

Arthur整個人輕飄飄地，他深情地細讀螢幕上的每個字，將最後一條反覆讀了幾次後才把手機收回口袋裡。他躲在暗巷陰影裡，撫摸著磨壞的袖口，原本亮紅的帽衫因陰暗的光線而變成紅褐色的。

接著他聽見了一個腳步聲。

_耐心點。_

Arthur花了一星期謹慎地跟蹤Mordred及持續監視他下班後的活動，他浪費時間追蹤他、記住他的日常活動、標出他的回家路線。Mordred太大意了，真的，Arthur愉快地想。一個來自小鎮的男孩也該知道別老抄捷徑走小巷，簡直像他在邀請麻煩上身似的......

Arthur戴上皮手套，手套厚實柔軟，像第二層皮膚般貼合他的手，且易於丟棄。對他打算要幹的事再完美不過。

腳步聲接近了，Arthur彎腰拾起腳邊一截不引人注意的生鏽水管。他腳上的球鞋尺寸過大，但它的塑膠及帆布材質比他穿慣的皮鞋更具延展性。並沒有更好穿，尤其在多穿了幾雙襪子的情況下，但Arthur也不覺得不舒服。

他拿起水管，金屬的涼意滲過手套，流竄過他溫熱的皮膚。

Mordred的腳步聲一聲比一聲大，每一步都刺激著Arthur血液裡如甜蜜毒藥般的腎上腺素。

_耐心點。耐心點。快了。快了。快了。_

除了腳步聲之外，也隱隱能聽見細細的音樂聲，像是從誰耳機裡傳出來的。

_快了。_

_快了。_

_現在！_

事情在一瞬間發生──就在Mordred經過的那一秒──他完全沒留意周遭，沉浸在自己的世界裡。

Arthur握緊了管子，高高舉起，猛力揮下。殘忍的蠻力撞上Mordred的後腦時，發出了一聲可怕的碎裂聲，伴隨著一聲悶呼。

Mordred重重跌到地上，甚至來不及伸手撐住自己。

_精準。_

_再來。還不夠。_ Arthur看著Mordred試圖起身。他痛苦地哀號呻吟，慢慢地撐起手臂，並試著挪動雙腿。

_效率。_

Arthur再次揮下水管，Mordred再次跌在水泥地上，痛苦的哭喊在磚牆間回聲，被黑夜吞噬。鮮血的金屬氣味濃烈地散發在空氣中，令Arthur心滿意足。

他等待已久，所以應當能享受這一刻，細細品味。他一次又一次地高舉水管再猛力揮下，直到水管沾滿凝結的鮮血而變得黏滑。一下，又一下，直到Mordred不再發出聲音。一下，又一下，直到一切都安靜下來。

Arthur沒注意自己喘得這麼厲害，直到他停下攻擊，Mordred一動也不動地躺在地上。

像死了一樣......這就是Arthur想要的。

水管掉到地上，發出響聲，向Mordred後腦數個傷口裡流出的一池鮮血滾去。

心跳仍如擂鼓作響，Arthur彎腰翻找Mordred的口袋，找到他的皮夾。Arthur打開皮夾，心不在焉地翻看著，裡面有信用卡及證件，還有一張照片，上面是一對上了年紀的夫妻，Arthur猜他們就是Mordred的父母，然後他拿走了裡面的錢。

Arthur渾身是血，比預期的還多。血濺上了他的外套，滲進了牛仔褲的粗糙布料裡。冷空氣令他臉上的汗變得冰冷，濺到臉上的血滴也乾了。說不定頭髮裡也沾上了，他不確定。他退開幾步，去拿他放在大垃圾箱旁的行李袋。Arthur先脫掉外套，再剝掉手套，接下來是鞋子，最後是帽衫及牛仔褲。他近乎赤身裸體地站在那兒，拿濕紙巾抹掉皮膚上的腥紅，再擦擦頭髮。他小心地拿出白襯衫、西服長褲及皮鞋，重新穿好。最後穿上膝的長風衣，以免哪裡沒清理乾淨，留下證據。

戴上事先準備好的橡皮手套，Arthur將染血的證據塞進袋中，再套上一層塑膠袋。接著，Arthur從反方向離開了那條小巷，小心沒踏到任何血跡。他在脫掉手套之前先把Mordred的皮夾丟在他的屍體旁，只拿走了一疊紙鈔。Arthur把紙鈔揉成球，丟進他看見的第一個流浪漢的杯裡。

鈔票紙團咚地掉進杯底。Arthur露出笑容，多麼成功的一晚。

Arthur回家後做的第一件事就是把行李袋整個丟進豪宅裡其中一個壁爐裡，將證據燒個精光。接著他去洗澡，確實清除身體上任何遺留的證據。熱水淋過全身，放鬆了他的肌肉，消除這辛苦的一天留下的所有痕跡。流到排水孔的水流冒著泡泡，且泛著粉紅色。

令他想起Merlin嘴唇的顏色。

Arthur上床睡覺時忽視了自己雙手的顫抖，那應該是腎上腺素的副作用。

 

 


	4. 第四章：餘波

 

隔天早上，Arthur在平常的時間到了公司，Merlin也和平時一樣坐在那兒，一臉沒睡醒的可愛模樣。

Arthur把Merlin的咖啡放在桌上......及一個小小驚喜。

Merlin非常Merlin地只看見了咖啡，他高高興興地喝著，別的什麼也看不見。等他終於清醒了，才注意到桌上的小飾品，他的藍色眼睛倏地睜大了。

Merlin放下咖啡杯，伸手去拿那隻陶瓷貓咪，手指珍愛地撫過光滑的表面。「Arthur？」

Arthur嘴角掛著溫柔的微笑，看著Merlin的手指愛撫那隻玩具貓。「前幾天看見的，想說你大概會喜歡。」

那迷人的嘴唇彎成了淘氣的笑容。「又想到我啦，我懂了。原來你內心深處不完全是個混帳嘛。」

 _當然。我一直想著你。每分每秒。_ 「別太得意了。我買它是因為它看起來很娘娘腔，很適合你。」

Merlin的注意力全在那隻陶瓷小貓身上，眼冒愛心地盯著它瞧。「你知道我以前養過一隻白貓嗎？我還小的時候在家裡養的。我媽媽讓我替她取名字，叫Athisua。」

「她現在還在嗎？」

Merlin搖搖頭，他的微笑充滿感情但有些哀傷。「很久以前就死了。」

Arthur不知道該說什麼，他的禮物讓Merlin傷心了......他是不是該......把它拿走嗎？或是收回呢？「抱歉。」他只能囁嚅出這一句。

「喔不。」Merlin的臉又亮了，他用一塊藍膠土（blu-tack）黏在貓的底部，把它固定在電腦螢幕上方，就在眼睛高度。「有個東西能讓我想起她也挺好的。她是隻漂亮的貓。」

Arthur古怪地縮了下。「好啦。今天的娘娘腔額度用完了。我們還有很多事要忙。」

「是 _你_ 有很多事要忙。」Merlin糾正他，先以一隻修長的手指寵愛地拍拍那隻貓，才伸手去拿資料夾。「我只要盯你工作就好了。」

「你沒辦法逼我工作的。」

Merlin漫不在乎地哼著歌，一手去拿咖啡，另一手把資料夾往Arthur手裡塞。

Arthur不禁微笑，先越過桌子去揉Merlin的頭髮，才走進自己的辦公室。

他坐下，將筆電開機。接下來一整天他都心神不寧，下巴刺痛，脖頸微癢，坐立不安的感覺越來越強烈。

 

= = =

 

「怎麼了？！」這是隔天早上Arthur一看見Merlin的臉時說的第一句話。

Merlin看來痛苦不已。「A─arthur......」

Arthur丟下公事包，迅速衝到Merlin身邊。他心裡充滿保護慾的野獸揚起了醜陋的頭，準備消滅讓Merlin如此悲傷的任何一件事或任何一個人。「怎麼了？」

「是Mordred。」

Arthur的心揪了一下，某種類似恐懼的感受湧過他全身。「他怎麼了？」

Merlin抱住雙臂，打了個寒顫。「他們說是搶劫犯下手太重。」

「什麼？做個深呼吸，解釋清楚，Merlin。」

「警察說他在回家的路上被搶了。搶犯大概是......嗑了藥之類的，因為Mordred被打得太慘了。」

「他還活著嗎？」Arthur打斷他，心跳越來越快，在耳裡砰砰作響，他幾乎聽不見Merlin說話。

「還沒脫險。有人及時叫了救護車，他現在還在昏迷中。」

Arthur揪緊的胸口放鬆了一些，他咬著嘴唇，繃著下巴點點頭。「他會沒事的。」

「到底他那麼晚在那小巷子裡做什麼？」

「別。」Arthur說，「別這樣。這不是你的錯。你沒有責任照顧他。」

「他是新來的， _Arthur_......他沒有熟人。」

「那不代表你就得一肩扛起保護他的任務。」

「不是的。」Merlin喃喃地說，低頭一刻不停地把資料夾挪來挪去。「Mordred......是個好人。可愛的小伙子。」

「Merlin。」

他沒抬頭。

「 _Merlin_ _。_ 」Arthur再次說，這次語氣更堅定強硬。「沒有人值得你掉眼淚。」(No man is worth your tears.)

「我沒哭。」

「拜託。你看來像誰踢了你的小狗。」Arthur放軟了語氣。「Mordred會沒事的。公司的健康保險制度很不錯，他會受到很好的照顧的。」

Merlin沒回答，只落寞地盯著電腦螢幕看。看到Mordred的「意外」激發Merlin如此情緒，令Arthur怒火中燒。Arthur想要抓住Merlin，搖晃他，讓Merlin眼裡只看得見他一個人，直到Mordred及其他所有事物都從他心頭消失，從此只想著Arthur。

但Arthur沒有這麼做。他伸手按在Merlin寬闊而纖細的肩膀上，輕輕捏了下。「我進辦公室了。你要是需要人說說話，就來找我。這是命令。」

那飽滿誘人的嘴唇露出一個微不可察的小小微笑。「Prat......」他輕聲說，幾乎聽不見。「謝謝你，Arthur。」他停頓了一下之後說。

Arthur終於極不情願地離開Merlin桌前，走進辦公室。他坐在辦公椅上......什麼也沒做。

到了午餐時間Arthur仍一事無成。直到Merlin敲門，他才從恍神狀態中被拉出來。

門被打開一條縫，Merlin的頭伸了進來。「Arthur？」

「什麼事？」

他伸進一條手臂，搖搖手上的紙袋。「我給你帶了午餐。」接著他整個人滑進門裡。「還有......」

「還有？」

紙袋及一個中等尺寸的紙箱碰地落在桌面上。

Arthur拿了他的午餐，但視線沒離開那個紙箱。「別告訴我你把什麼動物塞在裡頭。」

「不是，你這豬頭。」Merlin抓來旋轉椅，把椅背轉到前方坐下，把那紙箱往Arthur推去。「這是給Mordred的捐獻箱。我想應該幫幫他的父母。」他搖搖箱子，朝Arthur揮了揮。

「他們不需要錢。公司已經替他們付Mordred的醫療費用了。再說， _技術上說來_ 公司是我的， _M_ _er_ lin，這表示我已經捐了夠多錢了。」

Merlin皺眉，嘴唇氣鼓鼓地嘟了起來，可愛得要命。「你是有錢人，Arthur，有錢得令人髮指。捐個十塊錢根本不痛不癢。」

「但他們拿這錢做什麼呢？」

「別這麼混帳。」

Arthur聳了聳肩，沉默地吃起了他的三明治。

Merlin早已皺緊的眉頭皺得更緊了，失望之情溢於言表。「等等，我忘了你的茶。」

Arthur的下巴不舒服地繃緊了。一股苦澀充斥在他嘴裡，蓋過了酪梨雞肉的味道。Arthur不滿地放下三明治，瞪著他面前的紙箱。想到Merlin失望的表情，Arthur還是退讓了，他拿出皮夾，抽出裡頭所有的錢。

Arthur正把錢丟進紙箱，門就打開了。

「Arthur！」Merlin之前氣餒的表情消失了，他露出驕傲而充滿喜愛的笑容。「我就知道你沒那麼混帳。」

在這一刻，Merlin的表情讓這一切都值得了。Arthur會心甘情願地交出全部財產，換取永遠被Merlin以這樣的眼神注視著。

「如果CEO拒絕捐錢幫助有困難的員工，對公司會有不好的影響。」

Merlin的笑容變得更加耀眼。「你真好心，Arthur Pendragon。」他把裝著茶的馬克杯放在桌上，將捐獻箱抱在胸前。「我會在午餐時間結束時回來。」

Arthur心中頓時警鈴大作，他得克制自己別跳過桌子拉住Merlin。「等等，你去哪兒？」

「去其他樓層請大家捐錢囉。」

「但我需要你在這裡。」

Merlin露出微笑，如此善良，如此甜蜜。「Arthur，你又不需要我拿湯匙餵你.....你一個人吃飯沒問題的啦。我很快回來。」

Arthur痛恨這樣，看著Merlin的背影越來越小，兩人之間的距離隨之越來越遠。

_快了，快了，快了。_

接下來三天Arthur都孤獨地吃午餐，工作效率也隨之下降。

 

= = =

 

「Merlin？」Arthur說。這是第四天的午餐時間。

Merlin傷心地垮在Arthur對面的椅子上，不發一語。他看來哀痛欲絕。美麗的藍眼睛閃著水光，淚水似乎隨時會落下。他飽滿的嘴唇紅腫著，好像被他用力咬過，好忍住不哭出來。

一股狂怒襲捲過Arthur全身，收緊了他的喉頭，幾乎令他眼盲。他開口時聲音像被掐住似的。「......Merlin？」

「他們給他拔管了。」他小聲說，挪開了視線，不和Arthur對看。Merlin輕咳了聲，然後翻找口袋，拿出一個皺巴巴的信封。他將那信封推過桌面，Arthur馬上明白那是他之前捐的錢。

他花了一會兒才弄清楚狀況。「Mordred？但他才在醫院待了──」

「沒希望了。」Merlin打斷他。「他們說──」他打了個冷顫。「他們說他不可能醒來了。最好是做個了斷。」

Merlin的悲傷令Arthur心碎，但也令他憤怒。沒想到Mordred連死了都能繼續影響Merlin。

「我們走吧。」Arthur突兀地說，他起身抓住Merlin坐的旋轉椅的椅背，並把他往門口推。椅輪骨碌碌地轉著。

Merlin大吃一驚，用力抓著椅墊好保持平衡。「等等，Arthur。我們去哪兒？」

「出去喝一杯。」

「但現在才中午。」

Arthur拉長了臉。「所以？」

「我們今天有三場會議和一個餐會。」

Arthur嗤道，「幸好你是我的個人助理。你把我的行程清空就好啦。我們出去喝酒。」

「可是......」

「不。沒有『可是』。我是你老闆，現在是上班時間，你仍聽命於我。我想要喝酒，所以我們就去喝酒。」

「好吧。」Merlin大聲說，但他抓著椅墊的手放鬆了些，任Arthur一路推著他到電梯口。

如果有人覺得這畫面很怪，也沒人說出來。

 

= = =

 

Mordred死後過了一週，Arthur的工作效率仍然沒有起色。他不知道為什麼，但也許和他背後怪異的發癢或下巴莫名地緊繃有關。並不難受，但很煩人。他正放空地盯著電腦看時，Merlin打開門伸出頭來。「Arthur？」

Arthur甚至沒抬頭。「幹嘛？」

「該回家了。」Merlin說，並走向Arthur，合上筆電螢幕。

Arthur眨眨眼，一次，兩次，然後看向手錶。「沒注意到時間。」

「你最近老是走神。」Merlin的眉心皺成一團。「你還好嗎？病了嗎？老了嗎？」

「誰老了？一定是你的愚蠢沾到我身上了。」

「我的愚蠢？」Merlin好笑地挑起一邊眉毛。「不好意思喔，你有聽見自己剛才說了什麼嗎？」

「閉嘴，Merlin。」他揉了一個紙團開玩笑地扔向Merlin的方向。「別逼我開除你。」

Merlin將筆電收進Arthur的公事包裡，然後去拿被隨意掛在空椅子上的西服外套。「你沒有我會迷失的，你知道的。走吧，Arthur。回家了。」

從辦公室到Arthur的車之間這段路，通常他們都聊個不停。像平時一樣拌嘴，開玩笑地互損，時而言語交鋒，時而異口同聲，如雙人舞般流暢舞動。但今天兩人皆沉默不語。Merlin一直咬著唇，像有話想說，又忍著不說。時不時的眼神交會沒起到一點作用。

「Arthur。」他們抵達停車場時Merlin終於說。

「怎麼了，Merlin？忘了什麼嗎？」

「Arthur。」那雙唇紅豔豔的，被咬得有點腫。但Merlin的眼神銳利，帶著堅毅及固執，令Arthur為他傾心。「我知道你哪裡不對勁。你最近工作不專心，又悶悶不樂的。我知道為什麼。」

一陣惡寒湧過他全身，猛烈得幾乎令Arthur畏縮。他的呼吸在胸口哽住了，令他頭重腳輕。 _太快了，_ _Merlin_ _不可能也不應該知道的。他怎麼會聯想到……不。不可能的。_ 「你知道？」Arthur的手指抽搐著。 _現在坦白嗎？不。時候未到。_

「你有罪惡感，對不對？因為害死了Mordred。」

Arthur向前踏一步，顫抖著伸出手臂。「Merlin，我可以解釋。我──」Arthur沒料到的是，Merlin丟下公事包，上前抱住了他。

「你是個白痴。」Merlin責備他。「你叫他加班，不代表你就該為他的死負責啊。」

「......什麼？」

Merlin退開來，直視Arthur的眼睛。「就只有你這種豬頭會把責任往身上攬。那根本不是你的錯。」

_喔。_

「說真的，又不是你下手殺他的。」Merlin繼續說，「所以別這麼悶悶不樂的，就……你是個很棒的人，Arthur Pendragon。永遠別懷疑這點。」

「你這麼說，對我意義重大。」Arthur說，Merlin再次伸手擁抱他，這次Arthur沒那麼驚訝了。他沉浸在擁抱中，緊緊地將纖瘦的男人抱在懷裡。Merlin比他高了一吋，但他們如此契合。Arthur傾身，鼻子擦過Merlin的脖子和肩膀。他吸進Merlin的氣味，他聞來像白紙及青蘋果。Arthur感到全身都放鬆了，肌肉不再緊繃，先前的不適感全消失了。他飄浮在無上的極樂中。Mordred死亡的秘密造成的壓力全被撫平了，Merlin的觸碰就是他的萬靈藥。

真難想像碰到Merlin前他的日子是怎麼過的。如果Merlin從不曾跌進他的生命中，Arthur會一直和以前一樣過日子。他會過得輕鬆些嗎？不......那是無法想像的。Merlin就是他的一切。沒有如果，沒有但是。

Merlin突然皺著眉退開來。「你剛才......在聞我嗎？」他懷疑地問道。

「別蠢了， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur也退開來，雖然他非常不願意。他大聲嗅了嗅。「我想我大概感冒了。或是我對你過敏。」

「說不定你對擁抱過敏？」

「沒有人對擁抱過敏，Merlin。」Arthur撿起兩人的公事包，把它們放進他車子的後車廂裡。

「我不知道，Arthur。你是不是那種童年缺乏抱抱的小孩？別擔心，我可以天天抱你直到你......」

「我向你保證，我從保姆那裡得到很多擁抱。」Arthur打開車門。「上車。」

Merlin這才反應過來，他看向Arthur，再看看打開的車門。「什麼？」

「我送你回家。」

「我家不順路，而且車站只要走十五分鐘就到了。」

「Merlin。」Arthur不再說話，只凝視著Merlin。

「不必，Arthur。」Merlin搖搖頭。「我不需要人護送我回家，真的。你很好心，但我是個成年男人，不必這樣。」

「 _Merlin_ 。」

Merlin看來仍想反駁，但他想到了合理的解釋。Mordred出事之後，Arthur _當然_ 會對員工過度保護。Arthur該死的白騎士情結。Merlin只能嘆口氣，不悅地咕噥一聲「好吧」，然後不情願地上車，繫上安全帶。

「乖孩子。」看見Merlin順從的表現，Arthur贊許地點點頭，替他關上門。這絕不會是Arthur第一次或最後一次送Merlin回家，不過遲早有一天，Arthur會將Merlin送回 _他們_ 的家。

 


	5. 第五章  年度員工舞會

 

Merlin偶爾會帶Arthur去公司裡的食堂吃飯。「和平民們聯絡下感情嘛。」Merlin淘氣地笑著說，他這麼可愛，Arthur怎麼能拒絕他呢？

「沒這麼糟，對吧？」Merlin問道，把他們的托盤放在簡樸的餐桌上。「我們應該更常來食堂吃飯，你才能多多了解你的員工。」

「所有我該知道的事都在人事資料庫裡了，Merlin。」Arthur伸手去拿包在餐巾紙裡的塑膠刀，多疑地戳了戳他盤裡的牛肉及燉蔬菜。

「別那麼說！你那樣聽起來很沒心沒肝，但我知道你其實是個很棒的老闆。」

「我一年只在三個場合和大家互動，也就是聖誕派對、募款晚會和公司舞會。三次已經太多了。」

「小氣！」Merlin戳戳Arthur的身側。「我想你其實喜歡和大家在一起，只是不想承認罷了。」Merlin傾身往Arthur的盤子裡灑鹽。然後他僵住了。「等等...... _員工舞會_ ？我們有舞會？什麼時候？」

「Morgana堅持要辦舞會，促進大家的感情還有對公司的忠誠度之類的。」Arthur吃了一口，意外地發現味道還不差。

「Morgana當然會想辦這種活動。」Merlin拿起三明治咬了一口。「所以今年的場地在哪裡？」

「和往年一樣，Pendragon莊園。」

「所以基本上像個龐大的家庭派對嗎？」

「喔，Merlin。」一個軟軟的聲音從他身後傳來。Morgana出現了，手上端著她自己的食物托盤。「不只是個龐大的家庭派對那麼簡單。它是扮裝派對，而且強制參加。」她坐下吃起她的水果沙拉。

「你這妖女來這幹嘛？」Arthur呻吟道，但他露出真心的笑容。

Morgana把一顆葡萄放在湯匙上並伸向Arthur，後者差點沒躲過。「有隻小鳥兒告訴我混帳王子和他的貼身男僕正在微服出巡，所以我也來湊熱鬧。」

「到底王子什麼的是誰在亂說話啊？」Arthur問道，同時Merlin大叫著「等等，我們還得扮裝？」

Morgana上了完美唇彩的唇間發出悅耳的笑聲。「對！」她開心地尖叫。「我們抽籤決定扮裝主題，抽到什麼就得扮什麼。Arthur去年扮成Jessica Rabbit(*1)，前年扮成青蛙Kermit(*2)。」

正直的Merlin試圖忍住別大笑，但悲慘的失敗了。「K─kermit！」他喘吁吁地說，笑得像個無賴。

「看在老天的份上，Morgana。」Arthur怒瞪著姊姊，但這妖女根本不痛不癢。

「等等。」她拿出手機，靠向Merlin，給他看照片。「證據在此。」

Merlin咯咯笑個不停，他拿出自己的手機。「寄給我，我需要威脅他的籌碼。」

「現在就寄。不過這沒辦法拿來威脅他，因為我去年就寄給大家了。」

看見這兩人交換著聯絡資料和Arthur可怕的扮裝照片，Arthur幾乎忍不住也咯咯笑起來。這畫面很甜蜜，雖然是拿他消遣，但看見他的姊姊和Merlin如此親密，就好像Merlin也是他家庭的一份子一樣，屬於這個緊密的小圈圈。這個想法令Arthur的肚子裡升起一股暖意。

「我希望你知道報應兩字怎麼寫， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur警告他，朝他倆的方向丟了一顆豆子。

笨拙的Merlin果然沒躲過，被豆子砸中了額頭，他縮了一下。「不管我抽到什麼，都比不過你的Jessica Rabbit。」

「你會收回那句話的。」Arthur放棄了午餐，喝起食堂賣的便宜的茶來。「我要黑箱抽籤桶，讓你穿得很蠢，像是小精靈……或小飛象。」

「抱歉，Arthur，但Jessica Rabbit還是比較蠢。」

「至少Jessica Rabbit很火辣。」

「如果這樣想能讓你晚上比較好睡的話，我也沒意見，Arthur。對了，你現在打通電話給我？」

「但你人就在這裡。」

「我知道，打就是了。」

Arthur猶豫地放下他的茶，拿出手機打電話。

Merlin笑容燦爛地給Arthur看他的手機，它震動著大聲播著「俏妞死亡計程車」(Death Cab for Cutie)的歌。Arthur被閃著亮光的螢幕弄得快看不見了，但還是看出了上面的來電者是「混帳王子」......但上面閃動的圖片是他扮成Jessica Rabbit的照片。

Morgana笑得快從椅子上跌下來。

他們的小小世界一切都很美好。

Mordred的死確保了這點。

 

= = =

 

一週後，Merlin臭著一張臉把Arthur的午餐丟到桌上。

「我猜你已經知道今年舞會要扮成什麼了？」

「我恨你。」

Arthur向前傾身，愉快地揚起眉毛。「說吧，Merlin。你抽到什麼？」

「不是不能說嗎？」

「對，但全公司我最大嘛。」

Merlin還是不說，他沖Arthur抬起一邊眉毛。

「那 _你_ 抽到什麼？」

「不告訴你。」

「濫用職權，非常好。」Merlin打開外帶餐盒，拿出各種壽司。「我不會告訴你的，你得等到舞會當天。」

「舞會還有兩個月，Merlin。」

「沒錯。你活得下去的。」他把醬油及芥末倒在一個精緻的小盤裡，放在Arthur面前。「快點吃，半小時後有一場會要開，而且交通就要十分鐘。」

「Merlin，有時候我真以為你不知道誰才是老板。」

「每一位偉大的老闆背後都有一位更偉大的助理。」

 

= = =

 

「Arthur，你穿成那樣要怎麼走路啊？」Morgana不敢置信地問道，她一手拿著香檳，另一手拿著甜點，雀躍地朝她同父異母的弟弟微笑。

晚上九點，員工舞會已玩開了。主舞廳今年第一次派上用場，每個人都打扮成某個特殊造型。有趣的是，一個規模超過三百人的公司，卻沒有任何人的造型是重複的。

Arthur脫掉厚重的頭盔，擦擦汗濕的額頭。「或許下次你能高抬貴手，別選這麼可笑的造型。」他怒瞪著姊姊一身緊身的貓女皮衣裝束。「你作弊了對不對？」因為Morgana怎麼可能那麼好運，抽中一個完全為她量身打造的造型。皮衣如第二層皮膚般緊貼在她身上，配上危險的短劍及血紅的嘴唇，波浪般的捲髮裡夾著美麗的貓毛。

「拜託，Arthur。」她嗲聲嗲氣地說，「我怎麼會做那種事呢？」她綠色的眼睛在黑蕾絲面紗後閃閃發亮，看來對自己滿意得不得了。「別告訴我你不喜歡，因為我知道你愛死英雄裝扮了。還有什麼比白騎士更適合你呢？」

「喔，我不知道。」Arthur皺著眉頭，將沉重的頭盔丟到旁邊一個空托盤上。「輕一點的打扮如何？像是……超人？蝙蝠俠？連迪士尼王子都比這好。」

「別抱怨了。沒有騎士風度。」

「你應該要扮成女巫的。」Arthur陰沉地說，拿起一個開胃小菜吃了起來。「Merlin在哪兒？」

「不確定耶。」她無辜地說。 _太_ 無辜了。「說不定他不知道該怎麼穿他的裝扮。」

Arthur抬起頭。「你知道他的造型是什麼對吧？」

Morgana抬起一邊精美的眉毛。「我當然知道，Arthur，但我不會告訴你的。你得等。」

Arthur知道吃自己姊姊的醋有多心胸狹窄，但他還是生她的氣，因為她知道Merlin要扮成什麼，他卻不知道。他不時掃視舞廳，但很難從這麼多人裡找出一個人。「Merlin不常遲到的。」

「你檢查過手機了嗎？也許他有傳訊息給你。」

Arthur怒瞪著姊姊，僵硬地比了比自己。「你看見我帶手機了嗎？你看見我這身該死的戲服裡有地方放手機嗎？」

「我希望Merlin _現在_ 就在這兒。這樣你就不會像個嬰兒一樣哀哀叫，他會喊你混帳。」 Morgana從天曉得哪裡掏出了她的藍莓。「Hmmm，他什麼也沒傳給我。」

「你想他沒事吧？」

「他很好，我確定。再說，他又不是什麼需要你這騎士保護的柔弱淑女。他自己可以──喔！」Morgana將空香檳杯放在一個經過她身邊的空托盤上，然後瘋狂地揮著她戴著皮手套的手。「Gaius！」然後她的注意力才又回到Arthur身上，她拍拍他的臉頰，溫暖地微笑。「當個好老板，去和大家打招呼。我要是看見Merlin就叫他去找你。」接著她從容地走掉了，留下身後一群人盯著她性感的臀浪看。

 _你在哪，_ _Merlin_ _？_ Arthur穿過人群。他沒別的事好做，只好照Morgana的建議，去和大家社交，四處握手，問些不痛不癢的問題。「太太和孩子還好嗎？」、「喔？你對公司有建議？請一定告訴我。」還有最常用的「告訴我一些你的事吧。」Arthur正和一個扮成忍者龜、名叫Nick的男人說話時，他看見一個眼熟的苗條背影及一頭黑色亂髮。Arthur和Nick道別，直線走向Merlin，他看來是扮成太空牛仔之類的。

「 _Mer_ lin。」Arthur不高興地說，把一隻手按在那纖瘦的肩膀上，把他轉過來。「我要扣你的薪水，竟然遲到──喔，」他發現自己抓著的那人不是Merlin。「抱歉。」

那個男人瞪大了眼睛，結結巴巴地說了聲「對不起，Mr. Pendragon！」然後倉皇跑掉了。

靠。Arthur心情變得更差了。他轉身時撞上了另一個人，於是下意識地抓住了那人的腰好穩住重心，兩人才不致撞成一堆。

「你這混帳！」Merlin呻吟道，掙開Arthur的手臂，皺著臉捏著鼻子。「天啊，好痛。」

「Merlin！」Arthur高興地大喊......然後他才發現Merlin穿著什麼。

「怎麼了？」Merlin問道，因為Arthur已經一言不發超過二十秒了。「是因為我的衣服嗎？」他說，撥弄著纖瘦的肩上條狀的亞麻布料，都快要從肩上滑下來了，有穿等於沒穿。「呃啊，我告訴過Morgana這布料太少了。那麼多東西可抽，我偏偏抽到丘比特。」

「沒關係啦。」Arthur沙啞地說，幸好Merlin顧著注意自己的衣著，沒注意到Arthur完全無法把視線從他身上挪開。「規定就是規定嘛。」

Merlin笑了，雙臂鬆開落在身體兩側，沒注意到胸前的袍子向下滑了一些，色情地露出了一點白皙而甜美的皮膚。「你最好別因為穿著暴露而開除我。」

「你為什麼遲到？」Arthur惱怒地問道。沒想到Merlin臉紅了，玫瑰般的紅暈一路從他的臉頰蔓延過他的脖子至胸膛。

「我討厭你姊。」Merlin喃喃地說，然後緊張地笑了笑。「呃，這個嘛。你不會相信穿上這套衣服有多花時間。」他轉了一圈，給他看綁在背後的白羽毛翅膀。「你看，光這對翅膀就花了我半小時！」

「沒那麼難吧。我知道你是個白痴，但也沒白痴到沒辦法自己穿衣服。」

「不好意思噢。」Merlin兇巴巴地說。「這套該死的衣服不只是『穿起來』那麼容易。」然後他臉又更紅了，並尷尬地扭動著。

「除了那之外還要做什麼？」Arthur抓住Merlin的肩膀，趁機細看他身上的細節。然後他看見了，Merlin胸部上貼著幾乎看不見的膠帶。「Mer── _Merlin_ _。_ 你貼了乳頭膠帶嗎？！」(*3)

Merlin張大了嘴後退一步，敲了Arthur的盔甲一記，然後他的臉皺了起來，因為他硄的一聲敲上了冷硬的金屬。「你這豬頭。這叫『時尚膠帶』。而且不貼的話我要怎麼把這鬼東西穿好？」

「你貼乳頭膠帶！」Arthur高興地鬧他。「你完全是個女孩，你知道吧？」

「閉嘴。」Merlin氣呼呼地說，臉變得更紅了。「Morgana給我的。又不是我本來家裡就有這種東西。」

「乳頭。膠帶。」Arthur的聲音平靜，但眼睛裡亮著邪惡的愉悅。

「等著瞧好了，Arthur。」Merlin警告他，露出惡作劇的眼神。「我要是想把你撂倒，你連爬都爬不起來。」

Arthur嗤之以鼻。「你哪來的力氣？」

「別逼我， _Pendragon_ _。」_

「放馬過來吧，丘比特。」Arthur交叉雙臂，挑起一邊眉毛。「你連弓和箭都沒帶。」

「那要怪保全部的Percy。他在門口把我的弓箭沒收了，說那個有安全風險。」Merlin惱怒地看了正看守舞廳大門的Percy一眼。「我想他只是想欺負人而已，因為兔女郎裝一定很不舒服，穿高跟鞋腳又痛。」

Arthur同情地縮了下，在心裡記下今晚要補償一下Percy。沒有任何男人該被逼著穿兔女郎裝。

「再說。」Merlin補充道。「我不需要弓箭。我赤手空拳就能打敗你。」

「Merlin。」Arthur拖著聲音說，取了一杯香檳並遞給Merlin。「我被你打敗的那天，就是我把公司拱手讓給你的那天。」

「混帳。」Merlin在玻璃杯邊說，但這句罵人的話和平時一樣帶著太多的喜愛之情，所以根本沒起到作用。「所以我們整個晚上做什麼呢？」他問道，從旁邊的托盤上拿起一個小點心(*4)，一口放進嘴裡。「一直喝酒，一路醉到星期一？」

「不是。晚點有活動，團隊遊戲等等。通常由Morgana開場(*5)。」

「但我們已經在喝了......」Merlin說，懷疑地看著飲品桌上裝雞尾酒的大碗公。

「以Morgana的標準這樣還不叫喝酒。」Arthur打趣地說，然後低聲補了一句「瘋女人」。

「我保持清醒就是了。」

「你來啦，真開心看到你順利打扮好了。」Morgana嗲聲說，向他們漫步走來。「看來膠帶很有用喔。你倒是夠慢的。」

「我真不懂妳們女人是怎麼做到的。我對妳們有了全新的尊敬。」

Morgana盯著Merlin看，似乎被Merlin的困窘逗樂了。「說不定明年你還得穿高跟鞋呢。我想你扮瑪麗蓮夢露一定很美。」

Merlin喝到一半嗆到了，他氣急敗壞地求Morgana。「拜託不要。」然後轉向Arthur，「別讓她那麼做。」

「我不曉得耶，Merlin。」Arthur露出笑容。「我想你可以的。畢竟你有一雙美腿嘛。」

Merlin呻吟。「你們兩個都瘋了。瘋得透透的。」

「來不及了，Merlin。」Morgana啄了下他的臉頰。「你跟我們困在一起了。」

「直到Arthur開除我。」

「那是不可能的。」她微笑著說。「快吃喝點東西，我們很快要開始玩遊戲了。」

「遊戲......像釘驢尾巴嗎？還是團隊搶答？」

「更像是......鬼抓人。」(tag)

「不可能是單純的鬼抓人吧，」Merlin緊張兮兮地說，「考慮到這是妳的遊戲，Morgana。」

「我並沒有大家說的那麼壞。」

「騙人。」Arthur在一連串的假咳聲中說，「徹底的謊言。」

「要不是你穿著一身盔甲，我就揍你了。」她翻了個白眼，轉向Merlin。「你知道怎麼獵狐狸嗎？」

Merlin點頭。

「對，有點像那樣。也就是說，所有人都是『鬼』，只有一個人不是。」

「所以基本上就是一百多個員工抓一個人。」Merlin不知道該覺得好笑還是恐怖。

Arthur聳肩。「房子夠大。我們後面也有花園。」

「你們為什麼要做這種事？」

「抓到『狐狸』的人的獎品是一個月帶薪假，公司出錢給全家出去玩，那人所屬的部門享有六個月的免費食堂午餐。」Morgana笑著說。「很好玩的。既然現在提到了，我這就去準備。」

「你姊真的很可怕。」Merlin顫抖著說，目送她離開。「和她一起長大是什麼感覺？」

「我們沒有一起長大。」他們站得好近，Arthur幾乎能聞得到Merlin身上的氣味。想傾身嗅進那柔軟的香氣並感受那纖細身軀散發的熱度的誘惑令Arthur頭重腳輕的。「Morgana是我同父異母的姊姊。」

Merlin眨眨眼。「我猜都猜不到。你們看起來那麼親近。」

「我母親死後，我的父親和另一個女人有染。」

「我很抱歉。」Merlin聽來如此真誠善良，Arthur覺得自己陷入更深的愛戀之中......而他早已深陷其中，深得陽光都照不進來。

「沒事的......那是很久以前的事了。」Arthur伸出手臂環著Merlin的肩膀將他拉近，小心別碰壞了他背後精緻的翅膀。「我們去吃點東西，才有力氣面對Morgana準備的妖魔鬼怪。」

 

= = =

 

「好的，女士們，先生們。」Morgana說，站在臨時搭起的台子上。「今年呢，和往年一樣，每個人都要參加年度的『獵狐』行動。」

眾人齊聲爆出了高低起伏的呻吟聲，接著又發出笑聲。

「讓Mr. Pendragon再當一次嘛！」群眾裡有人喊道，Merlin轉向Arthur。

「你當過狐狸？」看Arthur防備地交叉起手臂想隱藏自己的臉上的紅暈，還挺可愛的。

「去年。」Arthur粗魯地說。

Merlin忍不住笑個不停。「誰抓到你的？」他問道，用手肘推了推金髮男子。

「食堂的Mrs. Droma。」Arthur氣鼓鼓地咕噥道，「不知從哪冒出來的女人。」

「想開一點，還可能更糟呢。」

「我不這麼認為， _Mer_ lin。我被一個矮老太太抓到了。」

他太專心和Arthur說話，沒注意到Morgana正把手伸進一個大紙箱裡，拿出一張小紙片。

「狐狸是......Merlin Emrys！」

Merlin花了好一會兒才反應過來，他張大了嘴，嚇得說不出話來。「開玩笑的吧！」他說，不敢置信地看著Arthur。「這機率是多少？她作弊！」

「別和Morgana作對。照做就是了， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur抓著他的肩膀，逼他穿過群眾。「別擔心，沒那麼糟的。」

Merlin哼了一聲，他穿著脆弱的涼鞋，根本沒辦法站穩。他對Morgana說的第一句話是「你這人太差勁了。」

Morgana往他手臂上綁了一條大紅色的帶子。

「我一定要報復你。」他又說。

「那你好好加油吧，親愛的。」她笑了一下，然後轉向群眾，劈啪作響地揮著她手上的鞭子。「好啦，聽好！狐狸比大家早五分鐘起跑！」

「你知道該怎麼做，對吧？」Arthur問道，看來高興過頭了。

明亮的燈光照在Arthur精美的盔甲上，Morgana一身精緻的皮衣站在他身旁。Merlin不禁感到一陣怒氣升騰。真不公平，Pendragon姊弟如此趾高氣昂、洋洋得意地站在那兒。

「下個禮拜我只給你帶白飯和濃縮咖啡當午餐。」Merlin警告Arthur，一邊準備起跑。

「我會活下去的。」

「準備好了嗎？」Morgana再度拿起她的鞭子，舉起手臂，往前揮去。劈啪聲響徹大廳。

Merlin拔腿狂奔。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Jessica Rabbit: 迪士尼電影"Who framed Roger Rabbit(威探闖通關)"裡的角色
> 
> *2 Kermit the Frog: 芝麻街裡的布偶角色
> 
> *3 nipple tape: 應該是防走光貼，就是女生穿平口洋裝時貼在衣服邊緣裡面的那種透氣雙面膠帶，我直翻了，覺得這樣比較好笑XD 
> 
> *4 h’orderve: 派對裡的精美小點心，什麼食材樣式都有，大部分是一口大小
> 
> *5 spikes the punch: 不知道該怎麼翻。意思是某人在派對裡把烈酒(伏特加之類)偷偷倒進雞尾酒裡(通常都有一大盆)，然後大家就可以玩瘋了
> 
> *6 我赫然發現照二瑟的說法，Morgana應該是他妹妹。但之前都翻成姊姊，就不改了，除非大家介意XP
> 
>  
> 
> 梅子雖然是丘比特，但不是那種光著屁股的小寶寶啦，是穿白色羅馬式袍子那類的。作者沒有很清楚描寫裝扮，但下一章有配圖，看起來上半身挺暴露的，似乎胸前是左右兩片布料，很容易滑開的樣子。
> 
>  
> 
> 下章預告：向梅子伸出魔爪的潘家企業眾員工(誤)


	6. 第六章 童話故事

 

「真的有必要......挑他嗎？」Arthur問道，不悅地看著一群人像一群出閘的獵犬一樣追著Merlin。「他那麼小一隻。」(He’s only tiny.)

「如果他能搞得定 _你_ ，那他就搞得定這個。」Morgana笑看Arthur皺緊的眉頭。「拜託，Arthur，你知道你不是真的騎士對吧？Merlin也不是需要你保護的落難少女。」

「不。」他斷然說道，「他更像老是等著我拯救的白痴男僕。」

「這個嘛，」她拖著聲音說，眼睛亮著愉悅的光芒。「我想情況剛好相反吧。」

「你什麼意思？」只能眼睜睜地看著真令人沮喪。Merlin變成遠方一個移動的白色小點，後面跟著奇裝異服的人群。Arthur有點氣Morgana挑出Merlin，讓他被其他人注意到，處在眾人的注目之下。平常Arthur就已很難忍受其他人盯著他的所有物看，但今晚，任大家四出搜捕Merlin……其他人可能覺得很好玩，但對Arthur而言完全不是。他只看見一群人向 _他的_ Merlin伸出骯髒的手。Arthur的血液都要凍結了。

Morgana歪著頭靠過來，詢問地看著弟弟。看著那對眼睛在黑色蕾絲後閃閃發亮真令人不安。「你沒注意到嗎？」

「注意到什麼？」他後退一步，對她的好奇心提高警覺，盔甲發出叮噹響聲。

「Merlin來了之後你就不一樣了。」她看他的眼神好像他什麼都不懂。也許他真是。「工作時間縮短了，笑容變多了，你甚至對實習生的態度也很好。」

「我一直都對實習生很好。」

「才沒有。」

「我 _有_ 。」他堅持，覺得自己像個任性小孩。「你把我說得像怪物一樣。」他的確是的，只是不是在這方面。

「不是怪物，」她責備地說，「是工作狂，像你父親一樣，他工作過度才早死的。」

「他也不像你說的那麼壞，Morgana。他只是承受不了失去我母親的打擊。」

「你不是他。」

「我不是。」Arthur同意道。 _但蘋果落下時也不會離果樹太遠。_ 雖然Morgana是他姊姊，他也非常喜歡她，但她對他的生活實在管太多了。「你不是應該去往雞尾酒裡加料嗎，Morgana？」

「嗯嗯，沒錯。」Morgana親了下Arthur的臉頰，踩著喀喀作響的高跟鞋，走下木製舞台，漫步走向主廳。

擺脫了姊姊之後，Arthur向最後一次看見Merlin的方向走去。

Merlin其實非常難找，巨大的莊園更提高了難度。

Arthur一開始步伐輕快，然後他融入了大家，搜尋每個角落及縫隙，試著找出一個打扮得很差勁的丘比特。隨著時間經過他變得越來越焦慮，他發現他從來沒碰過這種情況。自第一天起，Merlin就一直在他伸手可觸的地方，不論是電話、電子郵件──Arthur甚至有Merlin的住址。而現在兩人身上都沒帶手機，Merlin又不知去向。這令兩人之間的距離變得前所未有的遙遠，這對Arthur來說可不是好兆頭。

「我希望你沒參加遊戲，Arthur。」

「當然沒有。」

Gaius戴著尖耳朵、假鼻子和一身綠皮膚，幾乎認不出來。「那就好。如果老闆在自家派對贏得免費食物和假期，聽來太不公平了。」

「我差點認不出你。你是尤達大師嗎？星際大戰裡的？」

「這是扮裝派對，你不該認出我的。」他調皮地笑笑。「我是妖精。」

「你也在抓Merlin嗎？」

「試著在抓。雖然我不認為自己會贏，不過和大家一起玩總讓人覺得變年輕了。」

Arthur擠出微笑並笑出聲來，試著忍住自己的不耐煩。「或許你會贏最佳造型獎。」

「希望囉。」Gaius還有別的話想說，但一聲開心的尖叫打斷了他們的對話。

「我想我知道他在哪了！」一個扮成小美人魚愛麗兒的女人大喊，她手裡抓著一根白色羽毛。她拔腿狂奔，附近聽見她喊叫的人全跟在她身後跑。

「我該走了。」Gaius說，跟著眾人匆匆跑掉了，雖然速度慢很多。

Arthur差點跟著大家跑了，但轉念一想，Merlin不會粗心到留下羽毛讓大家追到他。他一定是故意的。「狐狸的詭計」──Arthur不禁滿心驕傲。Merlin有自己的詭計，Arthur也有。

Arthur的「詭計」就是保全監視室。對一個規模龐大的莊園而言這是必要的投資。不然他怎麼知道有沒有人非法侵入呢？Pendragon家一向注重隱私。Arthur打小就被這麼教育的，你和心愛的人們一起共度的時間非常私密、珍貴，不應被外人看見。他很快抵達了監視室。

Arthur一走進房間，耳中便充斥著電視螢幕的嗡嗡聲，令人麻木遲鈍，心思煩躁。 Arthur從來不喜歡這個房間，雖然它是必要的。數個螢幕不時跳動切換房子裡的各個地點。Arthur真不懂人們怎麼受得了，日復一日呆滯地盯著螢幕看，只為了領支票。

他咒罵著，房子裡可躲藏的地方太多了，擋住他視線的人也太多了。找一個人能有多難？他短暫地再次想著，要是他從不認識Merlin，是否每次想到他時伴隨而來的痛苦和不確定都不會再糾纏他。接著Arthur又想，但一切都值得。痛苦和愛時常是分不開的。他該料到的。

雖然心裡清楚，但這對此時他的感受沒有一點幫助。

等Arthur終於找到Merlin，他想把那畫面定格，差點不小心把整個系統給關了。Arthur沒羞沒臊地站在那兒直盯著Merlin看，直到眼睛發酸流淚。這簡直多得無法承受，就像待在水裡太久，終於能再次呼吸一樣，但又遠遠不夠。他們之間仍離得太遠，無法忍受。

 

= = =

 

Arthur找到Merlin正躲在一個私人房間裡，客人應該是不能進去的。

Merlin太專心看牆上的畫，沒注意到他，所以Arthur大聲地咳嗽。金屬手套冰冷地碰在嘴唇上。

「Arthur！」Merlin喊道，往後跳了一大步。「你怎麼找到我的？」

「 _Mer_ lin。」Arthur責備他，「你該記得這是我家。我自然知道有方法知道客人們的動向。」

「你不是來抓我的吧？」他緊張地問，手指抽動著，好像隨時準備衝刺逃跑。就像一隻在車頭燈前的鹿。

「我不需要抓到你也可以放假，Merlin。別白痴了。」

「作弊。」他發現了藏得很隱密的攝影機，開玩笑地說。防衛的姿態馬上降下了。被冷風凍得微微乾燥的嘴唇也上揚成信任的笑容。「太棒了。現在告訴我，如果時間到了卻沒人抓到我，那會怎樣？」

「那麼假期和免費食物都是你的了。」Arthur重重地說。「如果我插手就是作弊了，所以我不插手。」

「我想我媽會很高興能免費去度假的，但我會把免費午餐讓給實習生們。」Merlin沒發現他的時尚膠帶已失去黏性，白色亞麻上衣滑開，因寒風而變硬的乳頭已暴露在外。

自控是如此困難。Arthur好想碰碰Merlin。「那麼有自信能贏嗎？」他說，交叉起雙臂，不然他沒自信能忍住別伸手。

「這個嘛。」Merlin拖著聲音說，露出淘氣的表情。「我有個穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士在我這邊呢。雖然不是最優秀的，但也還行啦。」

「抱歉，我只拯救落難的少女，不救連弓箭都沒的丘比特。」

「沒關係，我也不想要個豬頭騎士。說不定你一不小心就把我的翅膀砍掉了。」

「我會是很棒的騎士的。而你呢，會是個沒用的男僕。」

「男僕？ _你認真的嗎。_ 」

「是的，認真的。」Arthur鼓起勇氣靠近Merlin，近得能感受到Merlin身上傳來的溫度。

「她長得像你。」Merlin說，轉身看著Arthur走進來時他正看著的肖像畫。

「我長得像她。」Arthur糾正他。

Merlin好奇地回頭。「你的母親嗎？」他的目光來回於畫像及Arthur之間，最後停留在畫上，伸出手指觸碰佈滿灰塵的帆布。「她真美。」

「是的。」她的確是的。Arthur記得的不多，但還是記得一些事情。她柔軟的頭髮閃耀著金子般的光澤披散在肩上。她有全世界最溫暖的笑容及遺傳給他的湛藍得驚人的眼睛。她身上的氣味及亮眼的紅色領子。這些就是Arthur記得的有關她的全部，其他都是從父親那兒聽來的。「她應該會喜歡你，我想。」

「當然。」Merlin同意道。「我會兩週來喝一次茶，和她討論你這個天字第一號混帳，以及不論你多混帳她還是愛你云云。」

「我猜Morgana會不請自來。」

他還要說些別的，但Merlin停下了。「抱歉。」他低著頭喃喃地說，看來有些羞愧。

Arthur花了好一會兒才反應過來，然後他再也忍不住不去觸碰Merlin了。「別傻了。」Arthur抓住Merlin的肩膀說，金屬手套害他無法直接碰到Merlin的皮膚。「她過世很久了。」

「我確信她很以你為傲。」

「她很愛我。」Arthur只說得出這一句。一會兒後他又說，「她也很愛我父親。來吧。」他把Merlin摟得更近了些，「我們去溫暖一點的地方躲著。這件該死的盔甲害我冷死了。」

「他們怎麼認識的？」Merlin問道，四周沉重的空氣變得輕鬆了些。

「我父親去法國出差。他去開會的路上遇見了她，她是街頭藝人，你知道吧？就是觀光客多的地方會有的那種街頭藝人。」他父親對他說過很多次兩人如何相識的故事，在感情方面他倆是Arthur的標竿。「他們一見鍾情，天雷勾動地火。他買下了她所有的畫並約她出去。當下就擄獲了她的芳心。」

「就這麼簡單？」

Arthur聳肩。「他知道他們是命中注定的。」

「這真的好浪漫。像現代童話故事似的。」

Arthur停下，以難以解讀的表情看著Merlin。「你是浪漫主義者。」他說，眼睛精明地瞇了起來。

「我不是。」Merlin反駁道，但那對高聳的顴骨泛起了微弱的紅暈。「混帳。」

Arthur仰頭大笑。

 

= = =

 

「我真不敢相信Percy得了最佳造型獎。」Merlin說，笑得全身顫抖。「看看Morgana喊出他名字時他那張臉。」

「我視線才離開你一下子，你就喝了被Morgana加烈的酒。你到底有多白痴啊？」

「我忘了嘛，再說，我以為不會太烈的。」Merlin雙頰潮紅地爭論道，眼睛失神地從加長禮車的車窗內向外看。Arthur要送Merlin回家。他那樣醉茫茫地一個人回家太危險了。Arthur一想到嬌弱的Merlin一路上會吸引多少可惡傢伙的注意就不禁顫抖。就算Arthur不是真正的騎士，他也是 _Merlin_ 的騎士，他有責任不計代價保護Merlin，即使是從自己手中也一樣。

「我不知道她怎麼把它弄得那麼烈的。」Arthur溫柔地看著Merlin臉上的紅暈一路向下延伸。「她可能真是個女巫。」

「我賭Gaius有參一腳。他一定用公司實驗室調了什麼東西出來。」

「那…...解釋了很多事情。」

「看吧？就告訴你我很有用的。你沒有我會迷失的。」他沾沾自喜地說，翅膀歪成了奇怪的角度，頭髮亂糟糟的，袍子仍令人難以直視地開著。

「沒人告訴過你嗎，Merlin？個人助理不值錢的。」

「真的？」他厚臉皮的說，淘氣又害羞的表情讓他看來像隻小精靈一樣可愛。他搖下窗戶，讓風吹過頭髮。「但有幾個人像我一樣？」

「一個也沒。」Arthur說，抬起下巴。

「我就是這麼想滴。」Merlin勝利地說，高興地閉上了眼睛，讓冷風吹過他發熱的臉頰。那對因酒勁而泛紅的嘴唇揚起，露出一個幸福無比的微笑。

Arthur一直望著他，感到意亂情迷。

「你不是認真的吧。」Merlin不敢置信地說道，一邊走出加長禮車。「你知道我沒那麼醉對吧？你不必送我到房門口。」

「別讓我逼你走直線，再倒背字母。」

「Z、Y、X──嘿！」Merlin掙扎著，想掙脫Arthur的頭鎖。

「來吧， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur揉亂了Merlin的頭髮，讓那頭微濕的烏髮更加凌亂。「投降吧。」

「絕不！」Merlin大聲說。他短裙的邊緣沿著大腿向上捲得更高了，翅膀已經毀了，羽毛四散在地上。白皙的背部脆弱地暴露在外。

「放棄掙扎吧，Merlin。你把翅膀都弄亂了。」

「你個豬頭！我希望你的盔甲鏽光光！」

「我等著呢，Merlin。」

「好啦！我投降！」Arthur放手了，Merlin又喘又大笑地站起身。他笑得太厲害了，沒辦法整好衣服，也沒注意到自己已經和赤身裸體沒兩樣了。肩上的布料滑了下來，掛在手肘上。

看見裸露的肌膚，Arthur不禁口舌生津，慾火焚身，但他知道時機未到。

「你若那麼堅持要當白騎士，那麼你可以陪我走到門口，如果那能讓你開心的話。」Merling哼聲說，沒注意到Arthur的理智線繃得有多緊。

「當然囉， _公主陛下_ 。」Arthur拖著聲音說，彎起手臂讓Merlin挽著。Merlin只翻了個白眼向前走，Arthur不知怎地鬆了一口氣。他們一路上互相推來推去，至少Merlin在試圖推開Arthur。體格健壯並穿著一身盔甲的Arthur很難被推開，反觀身材纖細又喝醉的Merlin，Arthur輕而易舉就能推開他。

「到了。」Merlin敲敲自己公寓的門，像在向Arthur證明這的確是他的小窩。

「你有清醒到能把鑰匙插進鎖孔裡嗎？」Arthur高度懷疑地問道。

「混帳。」Merlin轉動門把，門發出咿呀聲，打開一條縫。「我根本沒鎖。」

「 _Merlin_ _！_ 」Arthur瞪大眼睛吼道。

「 _Arthur_ 。」Merlin佯怒地回話。他拍拍自己。「你以為我能把鑰匙放哪兒？」

「你應該用那些胸部膠帶把它綁在身上啊。」

「 _時尚_ 膠帶。」

「下次你再喝醉，我就要把你留下過夜。送你回家太麻煩了。」

「我又沒叫你送我。混帳騎士。(Sir Prats-a-lot)」

「我是個騎士，確保美麗少女安全到家是我的責任。」

「我不是女生。」

「鄉下白痴也一樣。」

「我不知道你這種個性要怎麼得到美麗少女的吻。」

「真可惜。」Arthur的聲音比他預期的還低。他也站得比他以為的還近。這是什麼時候發生的？他什麼時候靠近Merlin的？這是必然的。Arthur心想，並靠得更近了。他總是被Merlin吸引住，離不開他身邊。Merlin抬頭看他，燈光照在那對漂亮的顴骨上。烏黑的睫毛令他的藍色眼睛更加明亮，襯著泛起紅暈的白皙皮膚。還有Merlin的唇…...那對嘴唇......看來如此殘忍地誘人，如此無法抗拒。Arthur控制不住自己，他傾身吻上了那雙唇。

完美。這就是他想像中親吻Merlin的感覺，這就是他想要的一切。Arthur呻吟，用舌頭探索著，舔進Merlin嘴裡，吻過光滑的舌頭。當Arthur的手套碰到Merlin裸露的肩膀時，他能感覺到Merlin顫抖著。當他們很不幸地需要空氣時，Arthur退開來，只分開了幾毫米。

「Arth──」

又一個吻，這次更狂熱、更充滿慾望。他的手向下移動，抓住Merlin精瘦的二頭肌。Arthur沉醉於Merlin的一切，被他的氣味、他灼熱的體溫吞沒。他如此投入在親吻中，最後才微弱地意識到那輕輕捶打在他胸甲上的拳頭。

「Arthur，」等他們終於再度分開，Merlin氣喘吁吁地說，Arthur無法理解。「我──我沒辦法。」Merlin氣若游絲地說。

「什──？」

「對不起。我沒辦法。」他重覆道，虛弱地推開Arthur，無法直視他的眼睛。「對不起。」他輕聲又說了一次。Arthur還弄不清情況，Merlin便向後退，滿臉歉疚地走進自己的公寓，連一句「再見」或「晚安」都沒說。

 _我哪裡做錯了？_ Arthur心想，震驚地盯著Merlin剛才站著的地方。Arthur恍惚地走回禮車，心裡一次又一次重播著剛才的吻。他碰碰自己的唇，仍能感受到Merlin嘴唇印在其上的溫度。他每一次心跳，心都微微疼痛。

真愛的初吻。一個未來的預告，對他們將共度的人生的驚鴻一瞥。真希望那天早些到來。

 

隔天Merlin沒提到那個吻，Arthur亦然。像是個兩人共享的秘密。

「所以你為什麼不和你媽一起去度假？遊輪之旅，對吧？」Arthur問道，越過Merlin的肩膀看咖啡廳菜單。

「這個嘛，你沒有我太久會死掉的，這是第一點。再說，我想她和幾個姐妹淘一起去玩會更好。」

「不和自己兒子出去？你知道什麼叫家庭旅行對吧， _Mer_ lin？」

「只要心裡有家人，去哪兒都是家人，Arthur。我媽不需要我陪。我想要她好好去玩，不必擔心我。」

Arthur翻了個白眼。「我的公司可是替她們付了一個月的玩樂錢。」

「至少她們玩得開心囉。」Merlin向服務生禮貌地微笑，點了份咖啡及香蕉瑪芬蛋糕。

Arthur也點了自己的份，不顧Merlin的反對付了兩人的帳。

「你已經付我足夠的薪水了，不必替我付咖啡和食物的錢。」Merlin抱怨道，把已經拿在手上的二十塊錢丟進小費箱裡。

「謝謝！」服務生向Merlin燦爛地微笑，但Arthur冰冷地瞪她一眼，她的微笑立刻變成驚恐的表情。

「嗷， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur咆哮，揉著肋骨上剛才被Merlin肘擊的地方。

「別嚇她。」Merlin嘶聲說，推著Arthur到等候區去。「你開完會後總是脾氣很差。」

他的表情和會議一點關係也沒有，但Merlin不需要知道。Arthur順水推舟地說，「拜託，Merlin。」伸手從櫃台上拿走他們的飲料和食物。「和法務部開完會之後沒人會心情好的。」

「那倒是真的，但至少要有禮貌嘛。」Merlin接過他的咖啡和瑪芬，一口咬下，然後因味蕾上的糖份快樂地呻吟出聲。他又咬了一口，沒注意到嘴角都沾上了蛋糕屑。「好好吃。」

Merlin發出的聲音雖然是完全純潔的，但聽來可不是如此。那聲音在Arthur耳中聽來簡直是猥褻，他不禁好奇Merlin在情慾中會發出什麼聲音？是否也一樣甜蜜？一樣放蕩？「你說了算。」Arthur沙啞地說。

「我的香蕉瑪芬大勝你的培根蛋。」Merlin把剩下的瑪芬全往嘴裡塞，句子的後半句說得模模糊糊的。他用空出的手打開門讓Arthur先出去，再跟在他後面坐上停在店門口的車。

「接下來是什麼？」Arthur咬下他的培根蛋瑪芬。「要是再來一個財務會議…...」

「不是，你個豬頭。」Merlin打開他的咖啡，香氣滲入了皮座椅中。他微笑著深吸了一口氣，然後蓋回蓋子，啜了一口。「回辦公室和香港分公司開視訊會議。」

「聽來不壞。」Arthur頑固地說，調整了下坐姿。「你要是再說一次我的培根蛋瑪芬比你的香蕉瑪芬難吃，我就要幹些誇張事了。」

「像是？」

 

= = =

 

「你個混帳！」Merlin一邊走進大廳一邊怒吼，把領帶抓在手裡。「我真不敢相信你用我的領帶擦嘴！」

Arthur滿不在乎地聳肩，但臉上的壞笑透露了他的勝利感。

「我會報復你的。」Merlin說，試著表現得很嚇人，但他領口打開的樣子只讓他看來更可愛了。

「我倒想看你試試， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur大笑，但他回頭時，Merlin張大眼睛僵在那兒。「Merli──」

「 _Gwaine_ _？_ 」Merlin輕聲說，好像說得太大聲便會令這名字消逝無蹤似的。他說出這名字的語氣如此輕柔，像一陣輕撫，他似乎無法相信自己的眼睛。

恐懼令Arthur全身的血液都冰冷了。他轉身，順著Merlin的視線看去。

有個男人靠在接待櫃台邊，正激動地和Freya說著話，看來頗為急切。他挪動腳步時，厚重的馬汀鞋(Doc Martens)在大理石地面上留下了些微泥巴。棕色的皮外套和起皺的軍綠色背心相當搶眼。

Gwaine不一樣了。他和Arthur從私人偵探那得到的照片相比大不相同，但又完全沒變。Gwaine那頭深巧克力色的頭髮長長了，綁成一個鬆亂的馬尾。他的笑容沒有變，看見Merlin時，他露出了大大的笑容。

Arthur還來不及做任何事，來不及伸手拉住Merlin，Merlin已衝過去，離開了Arthur…...

撲進Gwaine的懷裡。

身材健壯的Gwaine馬上大笑著把Merlin舉起來轉圈，然後將他抱緊，額頭相貼。「Merlin。」他說，快樂得喘不過氣來，接著抬頭吻了Merlin。

Arthur眼前一片血紅。

 


	7. 第七章　披著羊皮的狼

 

 _野獸_ ，Arthur惡毒地想， _Gwaine_ _就是頭野獸，一隻披著羊皮的狼，裝作安全又可靠，耐心地等待獵物上勾。_

顯然Merlin就是Gwaine的獵物......但沒關係，因為Arthur會保護他的，就算Merlin毫不知情。

「所以，」Arthur拖著聲音說，當他看見Gwaine牛仔褲凌亂的邊緣時，嘴角不悅地扭曲。「這是哪位？」Arthur動用了全身的控制力才沒把Gwaine按在大理石地面上揍到他失去意識為止。他不能。太多雙眼睛看著他們，Arthur不是笨蛋。

Merlin眉開眼笑地說。「這是Gwaine。」

Arthur痛恨Merlin眼裡的光芒，痛恨他倆高興地熱淚盈眶，深情地互相凝視的樣子。「他是…...？」

「他是…...」Merlin猶豫地說，瞥向Gwaine，眼裡滿滿的愛戀。

「我的男朋友。」Gwaine答道，但他聽來也不太肯定。「如果你還要我的話。」

「我一直都是你的，Gwaine。」

他們仍在觸碰對方。隨著他們之間每次觸碰、每句溫柔的話語，Arthur的怒火越發高漲，翻攪沸騰，直衝喉頭，滲透了全身血液。「那麼，別那麼沒禮貌， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur走進他倆中間，逼他們分開。「正式介紹我們認識。」

「混帳。」Merlin高興地說。「這是我男友Gwaine Sinclair。Gwaine，這是我老闆Arthur Pendragon。」

「有趣，你從沒提過有男朋友。」Arthur調動剩下的自控力，逼自己露出微笑。「很高興認識你。」

Gwaine握住他的手，Arthur很高興Gwaine的手非常有力。「我們本來分手了，剛剛才復合。」

Arthur以兩倍的力氣回握，他樂於接受挑戰。他要Gwaine知道他不是好欺負的，且他會盯著Gwaine的每一步。

「好了你們兩個。」Merlin罵道，走到兩人之間。「乖一點。」

Gwaine放手了，並給Merlin一個孩子氣的笑容和天真無邪的眼神。「我又沒做錯事。」

Merlin挑起一邊眉毛。「你是不是忘記我有多了解你了，Gwaine，」他兇巴巴地說，但又一副被逗樂的神情。「你們兩個要是消停一會兒，別那麼大男人( _alpha males)_ ，我確定你們會相處愉快的。」

「Arthur？」他問道，「你開會時我可以和Gwaine聊聊嗎？反正你開會時我也沒事做。」

Arthur哪次能抗拒那雙懇求的眼睛和甜蜜的男中音嗓音呢？「好。」他握緊了公事包把手，指關節泛白。「當然。沒問題。」

Merlin露出的燦爛笑容幾乎值得了。 _幾乎。_

「所以你是醫生？」Arthur問道。

「是啊，我在『無國界醫生』(Doctors Without Borders)做事。」Gwaine向後靠在椅子上，伸出手臂環著Merlin的肩膀，把他拉近。「以前啦。現在我就只是個醫生，所以你說對了。」

Arthur的手在大腿上握成拳，緊抓著布料。「你為什麼回來？」

Gwaine聳肩，滿懷愛意地看著Merlin。「因為不管去哪裡，都沒有家的感覺。我去了非常偏遠的國家，你知道不？我還年輕，以為全世界都是我的窩，為何不出去闖闖呢？」他傾身在Merlin頭上溫柔一吻，Arthur的拳頭握得更緊了。如果他能走過去掐住Gwaine的喉嚨不鬆手，直到Gwaine變得安靜，脈搏不再跳動......

「你做得很棒，Gwaine。你幫助了很多人。」Merlin握著Gwaine的手，好像他是個搖滾明星，而Merlin是他的腦殘粉。

三個月的折磨。三個月來，Merlin總是為了多點時間和Gwaine在一起而早退；孤獨的午餐時間，因為Merlin忙著用溫柔愛慕的語氣和Gwaine講電話。Merlin來上班時聞起來不再像他自己，而是像Gwaine。夜復一夜Arthur怒火攻心，為Gwaine仍然活著而氣惱。

「我之前把你丟下了。」Gwaine嘆了口氣，「但我再也不會那麼做了。我已經回家了。但我得說，」他向Arthur舉起啤酒杯。「我必須謝謝你，Arthur，謝謝你在我不在時照顧Merlin。」

「嘿！」Merlin喊道，「我不是什麼需要被拯救保護的美麗少女好嗎！」

「你就是。」Arthur和Gwaine同聲說，然後勝利地碰杯。

「所以在正常醫院工作感覺如何？」

Gwaine搖頭晃腦地想了想。「不一樣。」他終於說，「但並不壞。而且我有Merlin在身邊，所以沒那麼難適應。」

「一定很忙吧。」Arthur在啤酒杯邊緣說。這簡直要殺了他，Gwaine就離他這麼近，卻無法動手除掉他。為什麼Gwaine是醫生？為什麼不能選個工作時間更固定的職業？他為什麼沒有明確的執班表還有他 _為什麼_ 要花下班的每一秒都和Merlin黏在一起？

Arthur找不到空檔和機會下手幹掉Gwaine，除掉Merlin對他的迷戀。

「等等。」Merlin打斷他，試著穿過Gwaine身邊走出座位。「吧台邊沒人了。你們要喝什麼嗎？」

「啤酒！」Gwaine歡呼道，舉起快見底的酒杯證明他的飲料要沒了。

Arthur則推開自己的杯子。「雙份純威士忌。」

他們看著Merlin穿過群眾走向吧台。

「我真的很幸運，你知道......能和他復合。」Gwaine向Merlin的方向點點頭。

 _不會太久了。_  「怎麼說？」Arthur問道。他忍不住好奇他們是如何發展至此的，這三個月以來的相處，Gwaine不知怎地把他當成了朋友。

「我們是在我出國前分手的，我告訴他…...我告訴他別等我，他可以忘了我去找別人。」

「我很意外你離開時沒人把他追到手。」兩人仍盯著Merlin看，他靠在吧台邊，臀部柔軟的曲線暴露在他人視線下。

當Arthur看著Merlin向酒保微笑，因為杯子已推到一旁，所以Arthur轉而用指尖敲起桌面來。當他看見酒保向Merlin回以笑容的樣子，不禁敲打得更用力了。

「對。像我說的，我真幸運。」Gwaine突然傾身。「所以先別告訴Merlin，我打算近期內求婚。」

Arthur的世界崩塌了。他聽得見自己的心破碎的聲音，脈搏轟然作響。Arthur突然慶幸自己沒握著杯子，因為他將無法抵抗砸碎它然後把碎片刺進Gwaine的眼睛並劃破他喉嚨的衝動。「這麼快？」Arthur沙啞地說。

「在我出國前我們已交往很久了，而且我不願冒再失去他一次的險。」Gwaine靠在椅背上，看來心滿意足。「我認識你不久，Arthur，但我一向很會看人。之前我說謝謝你照顧Merlin的事，我是認真的。謝謝你。」

Arthur想吐，狂亂地想著他還需要做什麼，還有什麼沒做。「說吧Gwaine。你想要什麼？」

「我想要你當我們婚禮的男儐相。」他看來如此驕傲，如此確信自己已完全贏得Merlin的全部。

「這麼確定他會答應？」

Gwaine點頭。「毫無疑問。所以，你怎麼說？」

「當然，Gwaine。朋友是做什麼的？」

「你們在聊什麼？」Merlin問道，放下飲料，等Gwaine挪位子讓他過去。

「Gwaine只是隨便講些無聊事罷了。」Arthur搖晃著威士忌，只喝了一半，雖然他希望自己能一口乾掉。

「有什麼有趣的嗎？」

「我正在告訴你老闆之前我們醉得很兇，想在鄰居的泳池裡裸泳的事。」

Merlin紅到耳尖。「Gwaine！」他嘶聲說，用力打了Gwaine的手臂一拳。「那種事不可以講！」

「喔別擔心，Merls。我想Arthur不會因為你的怪癖而開除你的。」

這太過了，而且時間寶貴。「只要不影響工作就好。」Arthur喝完了剩下的威士忌，緊巴巴地笑了笑。「我要回去了。」

「這麼快？」Merlin咬著下唇，疑惑地看著他。「現在才九點，明天又沒有重要的事。」

「是沒有。」Arthur同意道，開始收拾東西。「但就像Gwaine說的，我是老闆，還有別的事要忙。」

「你要我們陪你走到車子那嗎？」

Arthur極欲把Gwaine丟在滿是沙礫的人行道上，把Merlin攬在懷裡一路向夕陽開去。 _還沒。快了。_ 「別傻了，Merlin。我不是需要人護送的少女，不像某人。」

「混帳。」Merlin說，假裝生氣，但銳利的眼神融化了，柔軟的嘴唇露出微笑。「祝好夢，Arthur。」

「晚安，Merlin。」Arthur穿上外套，向舉杯致意的Gwaine點點頭。

然後Arthur離開了，血管裡怒濤洶湧的血液溫暖著他，就算不穿外套也能抵禦寒風。他有很多事要做，事太多，時間太少。一切都必須完美地準備好......因為Merlin很快就會回家了。

 

= = =

 

Merlin被手機的震動弄醒了，它劇烈的震動讓床邊的小桌都顫抖了起來。他呻吟一聲，轉身試著忽略那響個不停的嗡嗡聲，想要它自己停下，別再煩他。

他身後伸來一雙強壯的手臂將他抱住，Merlin快樂地哼哼著，依偎進Gwaine的胸膛。「早安。」他困倦地說，睡意仍試著將他拖入夢鄉。

「你也早安。」Gwaine親吻Merlin的頭頂，磨蹭著柔軟的髮絲，然後滿足地嘆了聲氣。「早安，Mr. Sinclair。」

「Mr.  _Emrys_ -Sinclair，」Merlin糾正他，他扭動著把手從Gwaine懷裡掙出來，舉起細看。晨光照在左手無名指上的金戒指上，他不禁滿心愛意。

「很好。」Gwaine同意道，他一翻身，把Merlin壓在身下。「我不在乎。我們要結婚了，那才是最重要的。」

Merlin氣若游絲地大笑。「Gwaine，給我下去。」

「逼我呀。」Gwaine抓住Merlin的手腕，壓低身子，在Merlin的脖子及肩膀上落下無數親吻。下巴上的胡渣磨著Merlin的皮膚，那粗糙的觸感令他發癢，全身顫抖。

「Gwaine。」Merlin握緊了拳頭，使力抬起臀部，讓他抬頭的慾望磨擦著Gwaine的。

越來越火熱的吻之間，他發出了低沉而渴求的呻吟聲。

手機又震動了起來，打斷了氣氛，Merlin嘆了口氣，跌回枕頭上。「一定是Arthur。」

「別理他。」

「不行。」Merlin從Gwaine身下爬出來，坐起身去拿電話看訊息。

「雖然我挺喜歡Arthur的，但他總是一個人是不是有點奇怪啊？」Gwaine問道，從身後抱著Merlin，毫不含蓄地在Merlin背上磨擦自己的老二。「他難道沒有人陪嗎？女朋友之類的？」

Merlin讀訊息時嘴角揚起了。「他之前說過他太忙了，沒辦法談戀愛。我猜要找到一個比起愛他的錢更愛他本身的人挺困難的。」

「也許我們該幫他介紹對象？」Gwaine在Merlin脖子上印下細碎的吻，輕咬著一邊大耳朵。「然後我們可以來個double date。」

「Double date，你說真的嗎？」

Gwaine沒說話，只加重了咬Merlin耳朵的力道，試著把他拉近。

「我上班要遲到了。」Merlin沙啞地說，Gwaine抓住他的老二，他不禁哽住了呼吸。

「那就遲到吧。乾脆請病假。」Gwaine惡意地把玩著Merlin的老二，用大姆指撫弄著頂端。「我愛你。」

Merlin說不出連貫的句子，只能呻吟，手指顫抖著關掉了手機。

 

= = =

 

Merlin終於紅著臉抵達公司時已經九點半了。「對不起！」他喊道，在Arthur桌前坐下。

Arthur點頭，指著孤孤單單站在角落的杯子。「你的咖啡涼了。」

Arthur看得出Merlin和平常不太一樣。他的頭髮比平時凌亂，衣服皺巴巴的，好像隨手抓一件衣服穿上似的。接著當Merlin靠近時Arthur聞到了，他全身都是 _Gwaine_ 的氣味。

「抱歉。」Merlin歉疚地又說一次。他垂著眼睛，看來像隻被責罵的小狗。「作為賠罪，我請你吃午餐。」

「那要看。」Arthur瞪著Merlin，當他看見Merlin手指上的一抹金色，Arthur瞇起了眼睛。「午餐吃什麼？」

「壽司如何？我知道你很愛吃加州捲。」Merlin露出笑容。「如何？」

「你為什麼遲到？」Arthur問道，雖然他一清二楚，因為在那令人作嘔的Gwaine的氣味之下也有若有似無的性事的氣味。Merlin的臉唰地紅了，更證實了他的猜想。 Arthur接著發現，他永遠也無法對Merlin生氣。那是Gwaine的錯，又不是Merlin的。Gwaine用那欺瞞的微笑混入了他們之間，試圖奪走屬於Arthur的寶貝。

「因為Gwaine嘛，我們，呃…...」Merlin的聲音尷尬地弱了下去，臉上的紅暈越來越紅、越來越大。「Gwaine求婚了！」他脫口而出，開心地舉起左手。

金戒指中間鑲著一顆藍寶石，樣式簡單，但Arthur認為它醜陋無比，他感覺像橫膈膜被揍了一拳後頭上又被狠踢一腳似的。Arthur花了一秒才壓下那令他視野一片紅色的盲目憤怒，然後他裝出一個微笑。「恭喜了，Merlin。」他得起身拍拍Merlin。「所以他終於開口了。」

「你 _早就知道了_ ？」Merlin說，Arthur趁著他震驚的時候將他拉進一個尷尬的擁抱。

Arthur退開時得逼自己發出一聲笑聲，聽來笨拙而破碎，而不是真誠的喜悅。「我知道 _很久_ 了，Merlin。你以為誰要當你們的男儐相？」

那雙因親吻而微微腫脹的嘴唇訝異地張開了。「你答應了嗎？」他尖叫。

「我當然答應了，你個白痴。」Arthur輕輕抓住Merlin的肩膀，保持兩人視線相對。「你確定要和Gwaine結婚嗎？」

「當然。我愛他，Arthur。」

 _你不愛他。這不是 **真的**_ _你。你只是被和_ _Gwaine_ _的重逢沖昏了腦袋。你是我的。_ 狂亂的話語如急流般湧進他的心，Arthur希望自己臉上的笑容不會看起來太瘋狂，希望Merlin不會注意到他眼裡沒有絲毫笑意。「很好。那我就少一件事操心了。」

「只要確保Gwaine活過單身派對就好了。」

「說到派對…...」Arthur停下了，他感到猶疑不定。會太快嗎？Merlin準備好接受了嗎？是的，Arthur心想。現在是最好的時機，讓Merlin看看他們能擁有的一切：他們對彼此的愛慕及占有。「下班後一起去喝一杯吧。」

「我要帶上Gwaine嗎？」

「不用！」他說，回答得太大聲又太快了。「不用。」他又說了一次，這次平靜得體了些。「只有我們兩個。」

Merlin挑起一邊眉毛，對Arthur的小爆發感到困惑。「你確定嗎？但我們今天晚上有個會要開。」

「沒關係。我確定我們倆都沒有門禁。」Arthur點頭，拍拍Merlin的肩膀。「好了 _Mer_ lin。別提婚禮了......我今天得開什麼無聊又痛苦的會議呀？」

 

= = =

 

「我們沒來過這間酒吧。」Merlin說，抬頭看著破舊的招牌，上面寫著「Ye Olde Bar」(老酒吧)，但E和Y已脫落了，只看得見「e Old Bar」。

「你不知道不可以以貌取人嗎？」Arthur得把手按在Merlin纖瘦的肩膀上，推著他走進去，他們推開門時，店門發出可怕的吱呀聲。「再說，聽說這間酒吧的桃子莫希托(peach mojitos: 一種蘭姆為底的雞尾酒，源自古巴)做得非常好......我知道你愛死那種酒了。」

Merlin仍然不為所動。「看起來像會食物中毒的那種地方。」

「幸好我們已經吃飽了。」Arthur用手肘推著Merlin在離門最遠的位子坐下。

這裡的裝潢也糟透了。椅子磨損得厲害，有些地方還破了，被隨便地以繩子和銀色寬膠帶修補過。平常Arthur也不會選擇這種地方，所以要不這裡的桃子莫希托真的好喝到不行，要不…...有什麼地方很吊詭。

「你確定要在這裡喝嗎，Arthur？」Merlin問道，四處張望了下，感到無以名狀的不安。客人寥寥無幾也令他擔憂。並不是空空如也，但以這個時間點來說，人實在太少了。

Arthur嘆口氣，翻了個白眼。「就喝一杯。然後你如果還是不喜歡這裡，我們就去別的地方。」

「好。不過這一輪你付。」

「有時候我覺得你忘了誰才是老闆， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur還是去買飲料了，Merlin看見Arthur拿著桃子酒回來時的開心笑容讓他覺得非常值得。

這裡也沒那麼差啦，喝了兩杯之後Merlin心想。他喝得微醺，全身暖呼呼的。這裡很安靜，不過這樣很好。空曠的空間讓Merlin和Arthur說話時能保有隱私。「說吧，Arthur。你本來想問我什麼？」

「我哪有要問什麼？」Arthur握住啤酒杯。

「這個嘛。」Merlin說，看了看骯髒的天花板及不穩的桌子。「這裡不是我們平時會來慶祝的地方，即使他的桃子莫希托 _真的_ 很好喝。怎麼了？」

「你真的確定要和Gwaine結婚嗎？」Arthur的手指撫過杯壁的水珠。

「Arthur。」Merlin說，「Arthur。」他又說了一次，Arthur沒抬頭。Merlin伸出手按在Arthur的手臂上。「我 _當然_ 確定要和Gwaine結婚。為什麼不呢？」

「你們不是分手過嗎？他才回來幾個月而已。要是他又拋棄你怎麼辦？」

Merlin皺起眉頭。「Gwaine沒有拋棄我。我們是和平分手的。是我執意要等。」

「為什麼？你應該要向前看。」

Merlin靠回椅背上，軟軟地聳了下肩。「愛情會讓人做些瘋狂事。」

「是啊，沒錯。」Arthur同意道。「啤酒難喝死了，我要去點別的。你要再一杯嗎？」

Merlin看著自己的空杯子。他知道自己不太會喝，如果他想靠自己的力量回到家，現在就得停了。「我想我已經喝夠了。」

「別這樣， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur激他。「我們在慶祝你訂婚呢，再喝一杯不會怎樣的。」

Merlin大笑。「你知道我們明天還得上班吧？而且我得比你早到。再說，我不認為醉得找不著北是什麼好玩事。」

「你認真的以為我會丟你一個人回家嗎？我會載你回去的。」

Merlin慢慢地揚起笑容。他很快樂，又興奮。何不慶祝一場呢？Merlin舉起空酒杯搖了搖，冰塊喀啦作響。「那就再來一杯桃子莫希托。」

「好。等一下。」

「應該由我來買飲料吧？」Merlin問道，為Arthur突然的體貼感到好笑。

「看在你要訂婚的份上，我就饒了你這一次。」

「至少讓我付錢，你個混帳。」Merlin說，伸手拿皮夾。

「來不及了。」Arthur喊道，已經快走到吧台了。

太容易了，白色小藥丸一掉進酒裡便冒著氣泡溶解了，和莫希托裡的蘇打水混為一體。 _快了_ ，Arthur的心吟唱著。 _很快就能在一起了，很快就能開始幸福的日子，而_ _Merlin_ _將只屬於他一個人。_

Arthur在Merlin對面坐下，將飲料推過桌面，自己則喝蘭姆酒加可樂。他看著Merlin接過酒杯，把那對豐滿的嘴唇按在吸管上吸了一大口，臉頰凹陷了下去。

「你是對的。」Merlin開心地嘆道，轉著吸管。「真的好好喝。我們下次再來。」

「 _Mer_ lin，」Arthur責備地說。「我知道這是女孩喝的酒，但你一定要喝得像個女孩嗎？」

「什麼？」Merlin退開來，盯著吸管看。「用吸管喝酒 _才不_ 像女孩呢。」

「你喝的是插著花俏雨傘的桃子莫希托，很像。」

「好嘛。」Merlin以沒必要的力道把吸管拿掉，往Arthur身上丟，然後灌了一大口，一口氣喝掉半杯。「開心了嗎？」

「好多了。恭喜你多了一點男人味。」

「你是個混帳，我恨你。」

「我再給你買個桃子口味的什麼東西，就更棒了。」Arthur翻了個白眼，但他胸口喜悅地顫動，注意到Merlin喝得有多快。 _快了。快了。快了。_

「你太了解我了，Arthur。」Merlin柔軟地微笑，雙眼迷濛。「感覺不像我們才當朋友不到一年，對吧？」

「不像。」Arthur喝了一口自己的飲料，耐心地等候著。「技術上來說，你是我的個人助理，我是你老闆。」

「我們不只如此，你知道的。」

「那麼，為友情乾杯。」Arthur舉杯。

「乾杯。」Merlin說，也舉起杯子。但兩人的杯子還沒相碰，Merlin麻木的手指就抓不牢了，杯子掉在桌上，任飲料流淌。「喔。」Merlin困惑地看著掉下的杯子，緊張地笑笑。「我以為我沒那麼醉的。」

「喝太多莫希托了，Merlin？」Arthur鬧他，但他的心臟充滿期待地怦怦跳動。

「你害的。」他的聲音變得含糊，手指緩慢而笨拙地拿餐巾紙整理溼淋淋的桌面。

Arthur起身，幫Merlin撿起冰塊，並被Merlin的笨拙給逗樂了。「我忘了你酒量有多差。」

Merlin放棄了突然之間變得太複雜困難的清理動作，癱在椅子上，手臂像灌了鉛一樣沉重地垂在身旁。「我忘了你是個王八蛋。」發音全糊成一堆。他似乎發現了不對勁，因為那雙擁有漂亮眉弓的眉毛困惑地皺在了一起。「A─Arthur…...？我不太舒服。」

「沒事的，Merlin。」Arthur安慰他，「我想那代表我該送你回家了。」

「對。」Merlin同意道，聲音糊得幾乎聽不懂。他動作古怪地滑過椅子，試著站起來，但膝蓋卻撐不住身體重量，整個人差點跌在地上。

「 _Mer_ lin！」Arthur一直在等待這一刻，所以他及時接住Merlin並不是純然好運。他抱住Merlin癱軟無力的身體。「你一定要這麼笨手笨腳嗎？」

Merlin發出一聲介於輕笑和大笑間的聲音，身體倚在Arthur懷裡。「那、那些酒裡…...有多掃酒應啊？」(有多少酒精啊)

「顯然比你平常喝的多很多。」Arthur說，把錢丟在桌上，撐起Merlin，並將他抱得更緊。「來吧， _Mer_ lin。回家了。」Merlin只回以一聲迷迷糊糊的「嗯嗯嗯嗯」。Arthur抓著Merlin無力的手臂繞過自己肩膀，努力讓他站直，另一隻手臂則緊緊環著Merlin的腰。

「Arthur。」Merlin呻吟道，頭前後搖晃著，下巴碰撞著自己的胸口，身體像無線的木偶般虛弱。「Arthfur。」

Arthur沒說話，專心對付意識不清的Merlin那沉重但舒心的重量。他走到了謹慎停放好的車子旁。當他放開Merlin好將他放進車後座時，真是個苦甜交雜的時刻。「坐好，Merlin......我們很快就到家了。」Arthur替已完全昏迷的Merlin繫上安全帶，雙手拉平帶子，以手背撫過Merlin發熱的額頭。

Merlin手指上有樣東西反射著微弱的月光，吸引住了Arthur的注意力。那是Merlin閃閃發亮的戒指。Arthur頓時怒不可遏，他以顫抖的手指，小心地把戒指從Merlin手指上取下。他將它舉在光線下，看著那美麗的寶石無辜地閃爍著光芒。接著他走回街上，尋找最近的排水孔。

捏在指間的戒指那麼小，但丟掉時Arthur卻感到一股解脫的安寧流遍全身。它掉在金屬孔蓋上時發出了清脆的響聲，然後掉進了下水道。Merlin和Gwaine之間最後的連結已切斷，符咒已被打破。丟得一乾二淨，永不復返。想到這個，Arthur快樂無比。

他們能平安抵達Pendragon莊園真是個奇蹟。並不是因為他體內的酒精，而是因為Merlin太令他分心了。Arthur眼中只看得見後照鏡上Merlin安詳的睡臉，很難專心開車。

他的世界在Merlin出現時開始轉動，而現在Merlin終於回到家，他們終於能在一起了。感覺像Arthur的人生終於回到正軌。當他開進車道，莊園出現在眼前時，這是自他母親過世後，Arthur第一次覺得那屋子看來好溫暖。好像預示著Merlin的存在將給這冰冷的磚牆及空蕩的走廊帶來生氣。

他興沖沖地停好車，滿心的期待及興奮令他雙手不停打顫。他打開車門，替Merlin解開安全帶。「Merlin，我的愛......到家了。」

 


	8. 第八章  囚籠、龍及鳥兒

 

「你比看上去重很多。」Arthur喘著說，半拖半揹著Merlin走進莊園內。

自從Gwaine暴露了對Merlin的意圖之後，Arthur便把工作以外的時間都花在打點他和Merlin的新房上。過時的傢俱全換掉了，但Arthur無法割捨他父母留下的四柱大床，所以只換了床墊等寢具。奶油色的牆壁因紅色的絲質床單而染上一抹粉紅。可惜Arthur只能扛著Merlin走進臥房，在Arthur想像中，他是抱著Merlin跨過門檻的，只是Merlin比看上去要重。他也比想像中更溫熱。這是個意料外的驚喜。

他輕手輕腳地將Merlin放在床上，耐心地替他解開鞋帶，接著脫下Merlin可愛的不對稱的襪子。Arthur的手指愛撫過Merlin長褲的柔軟布料，感受那底下結實的肌肉，一路向上，直到碰到褲頭的細皮帶。

Arthur解開皮帶，全身興奮不已，金屬扣環的細微響聲在安靜的房間裡非常清晰。他將鈕釦輕輕滑出釦孔，著迷地慢慢拉下拉鍊，白皙的皮膚隨著金屬鍊條的分開而暴露出來，部分被Merlin穿的拳擊短褲遮住了。Arthur張開手掌，撫過Merlin的髖部，手指沿著突出的骨頭游走。

他深深地呼吸，品嘗著這一刻，享受著Merlin皮膚傳來的溫度。Arthur靠過去，手從容地向上移動，滑過Merlin光滑的腹部，然後他退開了些，好解開Merlin襯衫上的小扣子。Arthur口舌生津，替Merlin脫掉了白襯衫，他的手進一步游走。當他的手指撫過Merlin身側時，Merlin微微動了下。Arthur將另一隻手也放在Merlin身上，將他按在床上，享受著他的溫度。

Arthur向後坐下，脫掉自己的衣服，然後輕柔、深情地替Merlin脫掉最後一件衣物。於是他們兩人之間已沒有任何阻礙了，Arthur品味著這一刻，沉醉於Merlin美麗的裸體。

Merlin完美無缺，有股無以名狀的感情充滿了Arthur的心，難以形容的狂喜，因為他知道Merlin屬於他，而他們終於， _終於_ 能在一起了。

Arthur將雙手按在Merlin胸膛上，玩弄著Merlin的乳頭，用大姆指不停地揉捏著，直到它們變硬立起。

Merlin的呼吸哽住了，令Arthur停下了動作。Merlin的肩膀和脖子都微弱地挪動了下。Arthur的手環著Merlin的脖子，傾身純潔地在Merlin唇上一吻。「Merlin，我的愛，醒醒。」他的吻變得猛烈，一路吻過Merlin的太陽穴，下巴，及脖子上微微跳動的脈搏。

一個小小的粉色痕跡吸引住了Arthur的注意力，要不是Merlin皮膚那麼白，他根本也不會注意到。Arthur頓時怒火中燒......但很快又熄滅了，因為任何Gwaine大膽留下的印記都會很快消失，被Arthur自己的印記取代。他舔過那塊皮膚，然後用力咬下，令昏迷的Merlin因疼痛而彈跳了起來。Arthur起身檢視成果，那烙印在Merlin身上的咬痕宣告著Arthur的所有權。Arthur感到自豪而滿足。

接著Arthur便停不下來了。他吸吮著Merlin的每一吋肌膚，大快朵頤，留下一串等他醒來後會發紅甚至瘀青的吻痕。Arthur呻吟著嘗著Merlin皮膚上的鹹味，這對他來說簡直是春藥。他驕傲地微笑，因為看見Merlin的分身在他一連串愛慕的動作下已挺立。

Arthur按住Merlin的髖部，傾身舔吻著Merlin滲著前液的頂端。太美好了，Merlin在他口中的味道和感覺，同時他自己的下身撩撥地在絲質床單上擦過。他們的體溫化為一體，火熱而沉重。Arthur含得更深了些，享受著舌上那天鵝絨般的柔軟觸感。口中吞不下的長度，他則用手指抓住。

Merlin的臀部扭動著回應，Arthur得用力按住他，才不會動得太厲害。就算在睡夢中，Merlin也誘人無比，動作撩人而誘惑。Arthur很快地退開了，只因為他馬上要進入Merlin了......他們終於能合二為一。

Arthur伸手去拿放在床邊桌上的潤滑油，並無聲地打開了瓶口。潤滑油剛擠在他手掌上時是冰冷的，Arthur磨擦雙手讓它變暖。他分開Merlin的雙腿，大腿上的肌膚柔軟得驚人。

當Arthur沾滿潤滑油的手指探向Merlin臀瓣間緊致的洞口時，Merlin的呼吸變得急促而破碎。Arthur急切地潤滑著洞口，讓濕滑的手指深入。第一隻手指進入時，Arthur得咬住嘴唇，忍住呻吟。火熱如Merlin，他的裡面又更加火熱。

當第一根手指滑進緊致又濕潤的穴口，Arthur差點因為這刺激而直接高潮，但他更用力地咬著下唇，並伸入第二根手指，並在裡頭如剪刀般開合。Arthur加入第三根手指時，Merlin發出一聲呻吟，眼皮顫動著，和身體感受到的愉悅相呼應。

Arthur再也受不了這般折磨了，他無法這樣聽Merlin不停地呻吟連連，卻不把自己的分身深埋進Merlin體內。Arthur潤滑了自己，做好準備。Merlin的括約肌輕易地容納了Arthur的頂端。在Arthur痴狂的心中，這就是Merlin想要他、渴求他的證據，如同Arthur想要Merlin一般。

「Merlin。喔天啊，Merlin。」他進入得更深，並傾身親吻Merlin的臉頰。Merlin就算在睡夢中，也仍在回應他。發現Merlin如此渴望他，Arthur不禁滿心歡喜，慾火焚身，全心相信Merlin的身體不可能拒絕得了他。

Merlin發出一聲低低的嗚咽，挪動著身體，微蹙著眉將頭偏向一邊。「呃。」他呻吟著，張開雙唇發出又一聲嗚咽。

「 _終於_ 醒了。」Arthur深情地微笑，雙手撫上Merlin的肩膀，然後按在Merlin頭的兩側。「是時候了，我的愛。」

Merlin費力地睜開眼睛，意識還不太清醒。Merlin倒抽了一口氣，因為他感受到的一切太過混亂，令他困惑。「什…...什麼──」他試著移動，但四肢溫暖又遲鈍，不聽使喚。他模糊地意識到有一根堅硬的陰莖插在他體內。

Arthur抽出至只有頂端還在穴口裡，然後呻吟著全力衝刺進去。

「什──？」Merlin再度抽氣，聲音刺耳而驚恐。「喔......」他虛弱地抬起手臂，放在Arthur肩膀上。「A──Arthur？」Merlin試圖抬起腿，但他的雙腿無力地落回床墊上。「Arthur......」他軟軟地說。

聽見Merlin那樣喊他的名字，Arthur不禁心跳加快。Arthur用鼻子磨蹭著Merlin的脖子，接著舔舐著Merlin的耳廓。「嗯？」

「Arthur......」Merlin眼中泛起淚水，令那藍色眼眸如寶石般閃閃發亮。「Arthur，住──住手。」Merlin模糊地說，一邊試著抓住Arthur的肩膀，但Merlin的力氣尚未恢復，抓不住Arthur汗濕的肩膀。「求你......停......」

「別胡言亂語了， _Mer_ lin。」他溫柔地說，輕咬Merlin的耳朵。「別擔心，一切都很完美。放鬆，沒事的。」

「Arthur，停！」Merlin扭動著臀部，這動作淫蕩異常，他加快的呼吸變成了喘息，手緊抓著Arthur的背。

 _好個性感尤物！_ Arthur微笑著心想。騷貨！Arthur加快了抽插，力道之強使Merlin整個身體都在床上跳動。Merlin在Arthur背上的手把他抓疼了，於是他蠻橫地抓住Merlin的手腕，按在Merlin頭的兩旁，同時啃咬著Merlin的脖子，留下又一個印記。

Merlin發出一聲尖銳而無恥的哭喊，流下了淚水。

 _他一定是有感覺了_ ，Arthur猜想， _他一定和我一樣沉浸其中_ 。他一次又一次地猛力進入Merlin。就只有Merlin會付諸於言語，以聲音表達他的欲望和渴求。這也是他身上其中一項Arthur深愛的特點。

Merlin一連串發狂的「不，不，不」在Arthur陶醉的喘息聲中成了背景音，Arthur愉悅地呻吟，在Merlin緊致的火熱中感到完整。Merlin體內的嫩肉緊緊地包住他，似乎要他倆永遠不分開，令Arthur更加慾火高漲。哀求聲不斷從那雙被吻腫的唇中發出，但Arthur知道Merlin只是因情欲不知所云，他想要更多，只是不知道該怎麼表達罷了。

「沒事的，Merlin。你什麼也不需要說，只要......」他抹去Merlin的淚水，把頭靠在Merlin的胸骨上低聲說。他的抽插變得更加野蠻，試著在高潮前進入得更深。「只要交給我。」

Merlin發出一聲窒息般的啜泣聲，別過頭去。他雙眼緊閉，粗重地喘息著。

他似乎到的太快了...... Arthur感覺到自己即將高潮。「Merlin。」他喊道，射進了Merlin體內。Arthur維持和Merlin結合的姿勢，讓Merlin體內的肌肉擠出他最後一滴精華，才拔出來。

Arthur坐起身。Merlin仍不住抽泣著，並試圖別過身去。

「不，Merlin。別這樣。」Arthur說，抓著Merlin的臀部，硬是把他翻了回來，並握住他早已因前液而濕滑的分身。「讓我幫你。」

「不，拜託，Arthur......」Merlin仍在哭，但沒抵抗Arthur的撫摸。他只抬起一隻彷彿灌了鉛般沉重的手臂，蓋住自己的眼睛，一邊斷斷續續地發出抗拒及啜泣聲。Merlin哭著到了，精液落在他的分身、腹部及Arthur的手上。

Arthur不想離開Merlin身邊，尤其在如此親密時刻之後，但他得把Merlin照顧好。畢竟Merlin不會想要半夜醒來，發現自己身上有乾掉的精液的。

Arthur去拿毛巾，等水變熱，然後將毛巾浸濕擰乾。

Arthur回到床上時Merlin仍在顫抖著。「喔，我的愛。」他說，溫柔地用毛巾擦拭Merlin汗濕的身體。Merlin的手指抽動著，皺著臉努力想躲開，想蜷起身子。但Arthur不許。他強勢地按住Merlin，仔細地清潔他每一吋皮膚。當Arthur向下，把毛巾按進Merlin的臀瓣之間時，Merlin長長的低聲嗚咽起來，但那沒有阻止Arthur將毛巾探得更深，直到Merlin不會感到不適的地方。Arthur一時興起，將毛巾丟到一邊，用一根手指侵入Merlin，接著又一根。他伸出手指時看見指間的精液時，男性本能的自尊被大大地滿足了。

Arthur回浴室洗毛巾，然後又回來，重覆了三次動作，直到他對Merlin的乾淨程度滿意為止。接著，他終於開始清潔自己，並最後一次回到浴室。

Merlin白皙的皮膚已滿佈青紫，這是愛的證明。

「Merlin。」Arthur拉過絨被，蓋住兩人。他傾身吻Merlin的前額，並抱住那發著抖的身板。「睡吧。」他輕語，雙手安撫地摸著Merlin顫抖的手臂。「我愛你。」

Merlin什麼也沒說。他的呼吸仍紊亂，他不停抽泣著，直到累得睡著。

 

= = =

 

Merlin因太陽穴的抽痛而醒來了。他縮起身子，試著蜷成球狀，希望自己能憑意志力趕走宿醉。他昨晚到底喝了多少？不至於喝到造成這麼嚴重的頭痛吧......

Merlin放膽張開一隻眼，成功之後，他勇敢地張開另一隻。在模糊的視野中他看見一個正在打領帶的男人。等視線漸漸清晰，Merlin認出了那專屬於Arthur的金髮及下巴線條。

「Arth──」他一開口就感到喉嚨疼痛。 _怎麼搞的？_

Arthur看向他，露出溫柔但揶揄的微笑。「你終於醒了， _Mer_ lin。差不多是時候了，我正要去上班。」

Merlin也露出微笑，試著坐起身…...卻發現他身上到處都 _痛_ 。痛得令他倒回床上，臉上的微笑因巨大的困惑而消退了。絲質被子從他身上滑下…...露出 _赤裸的_ 肌膚。Merlin腦中閃過片段回憶，他的胃扭成一團，喉中彷彿哽住了硬塊。難道他…...出軌了？和 _Arthur_ ？不，不可能的。他不會做這種事的。Arthur也 _絕不會_ ──

為什麼身上這麼疼？這突如其來的問題在他腦中大聲響著。Merlin努力控制住即將襲來的恐慌，低頭看自己的身體。看見滿佈全身的瘀青和咬痕，他頓時全身冰涼。這時，一陣喀啦聲響抓住了他的注意力，突然之間他像是只有管狀視力，因為精緻的銀鍊佔據了他所有視線。恐懼感排山倒海而來，隨著他視線沿著鎖鍊游走而越來越重。鍊條連到一雙手銬上，而手銬…...就銬在他的手腕上。而他的手腕上有指印狀的瘀青。

「A─Arthur？」他說，聲音細不可聞，恐懼令他的聲音狂亂而尖銳。「你…...做了什麼？」

Arthur仍忙著打領帶，他皺著眉解開重打。「我什麼也沒做。你昨晚醉得太厲害了，所以我帶你回家。然後就一發不可收拾了。」

Merlin發出緊張的笑聲。Arthur不是說真的吧…...是吧？「你在開玩笑對吧？這是什麼難笑的惡作劇對吧？你實在太混帳了。」因為這 _一定_ 是個玩笑。不然就太沒道理了！這一切是怎麼發生的？從何時開始出錯的？

Arthur的視線從全身鏡上移到Merlin身上，好像他說了什麼瘋話似的。「我們昨晚做愛了。別鬧了，Merlin，我得快點去上班。」

「Arthur......」他克制不住聲音裡的絕望。「Arthur。」Merlin試著坐起身，卻發出一聲古怪的嗚咽，因為他感覺到黏滑的精液正緩慢地從他的後穴流出，直到大腿上。「放──放我走。」他伸手摸向自己的喉嚨，卻摸到那裡有一圈環住整個脖子的皮革，他不禁放聲尖叫。項圈的尺寸很貼身，像為他 _量身打造_ 的一般。「喔天啊。」他輕聲說，終於認清了眼前的情況。「Arthur。」

「我喜歡聽你說我的名字。」Arthur柔聲說，並戴上袖扣，終於成功調整好領帶。

「放我走！」Merlin怒吼，心臟跳得太激烈，都疼了。他 _全身_ 都痛，但疼痛感無法掩蓋他感受到自己有多骯髒──非常、非常骯髒。「Arthur！」他一次又一次喊著Arthur的名字實在很傻，好像以為他只要喊得夠多次，或喊對了某種正確方式，Arthur就會清醒過來，恢復理智，然後…...然後怎樣？

「桌上有我幫你準備的午餐。我會早點回來。你一直說我應該早點下班，看來現在是個改變的好時機。」

「你沒在聽我說話！」滾燙的淚水沉重地滴下。「 _Arthur_ ，」Merlin哀求道，「放我走。我不會──我不會告訴任何人的。」他感到羞恥，為自己答應這麼糟糕的事感到罪惡。但他還能怎麼做？「我保證，」他強調，「放我走吧。」

「不必這麼誇張， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur的笑聲如此輕鬆，使整個情況更令人挫敗。「我現在要去上班了，希望我回來時你已經冷靜下來了。」語畢他便拿起放在門邊的公事包離開了。門關上的聲音聽來好遙遠。

「不！」手腕上的鍊條叮噹作響，Merlin笨拙地滾下床，以虛弱的雙腿摸索著走過奢華的房間。Merlin跌坐在地，卻不是因為疼痛的肌肉或無力的雙腿。看著自己腳踝上的皮銬及連到床上的拉緊的鎖鍊，他被一股黑暗的恐怖感淹沒，恐慌如絞索般掐住了他的脖子。

 

= = =

 

Arthur像平時一樣開始了一天，但腳步比平時輕快。他買好咖啡，走進辦公室的那層樓，心裡知道Merlin的位子會是空的。當然Arthur是正確的，不然就問題大了。

「Merlin去哪了？」他看見空空如也的位子時，自言自語地問道。Arthur把咖啡和公事包放在Merlin桌上，彎腰拿起電話，按下櫃台的分機號碼。

電話響了三聲之後接通了，Freya溫柔但專業的聲音響起，「Pendragon企業。Freya River為您服務。」

「我是Arthur。」

「喔！Mr. Pendragon。」電話那端一陣碰撞聲，可能是Freya弄掉了一支筆或訂書機。「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎？」她問道，聽來有點緊張。

「Merlin來上班了嗎？」

「呃…...」Arthur聽著敲打鍵盤的聲音，耐心地等待回答。「不，他還沒到。」

「你確定？」

「是的，先生，他的鑰匙卡紀錄還沒刷進來。」

「謝謝你，Freya。」他簡潔地說完後便掛上電話，走進自己辦公室。他把Merlin的咖啡放在自己桌子角落，在等待筆電開機時心不在焉地喝著自己的那杯。他的電腦裡有和家裡監視系統相連的程式，但他為Merlin特地另外設了一個程式。這項投資物超所值，Arthur心想，看著他們的房間出現在螢幕上，任何細節都逃不過鏡頭。

Merlin正在鍊條範圍內踱步。他把紅色絲質床單當成袍子把自己包起來，但只讓他白皙的皮膚更加明顯，並顯出他脖子及肩膀上斑駁的瘀青。

太美了，那種紅── _Pendragon_ _紅_ ──多麼適合他。Arthur愉悅地看著Merlin摸索著牆壁，試圖弄清鍊子的長度。他走到門邊時，鍊條拉緊了，Merlin發出一連串只有他想得出來的精彩咒罵。他花了很長一段時間拉扯鍊條，努力想走出門外。

Merlin的頑固和倔強很可愛…...但也很令人擔憂。Arthur不想要Merlin傷到自己，他這樣不停地拉扯一定會留下瘀青的，就算鐐銬的材質是最高級的天鵝絨及皮革亦然。雖然Arthur很樂意整天觀賞Merlin探索他們的新窩，但他也知道他有一間公司要經營，愛情並不是摸魚的藉口......至少別太過分。

Arthur找到了折衷方法，他把電腦畫面一分為二，所以他可以一邊看著Merlin一邊工作。接著他等到十點半，差不多是時候打給Gwaine問問Merlin在哪兒了。

Gwaine通常不會響第一聲就接電話，這令Arthur提高了警覺。「Gwaine。」

「 _Arthur_ _。」_ Gwaine答道，聲音緊繃。

「我想知道Merlin今天是否能屈尊來上班呢？別告訴我他還在睡。我知道你們訂婚了，但那不是遲到的藉──」

_「_ _Merlin_ _昨晚沒回家。」_

Arthur數著秒數，停留到讓自己聽來可信的時候。「什麼？不！」

_「我以為他昨晚和你在一起。他沒接電話。」_

「我們慶祝完你們的訂婚之後，我送他到地鐵站，並看著他走下去的。」實在很難裝出關心的語氣，當他同時看著Merlin放棄了拉扯鍊條，開始在鏡子前研究起項圈。

_「你為什麼不送他回家？」_

「因為他堅持要坐地鐵。」Arthur忍住一聲輕笑，Merlin拉扯了下項圈並發出一聲可愛的嗚咽。「他根本沒醉，他能安全到家的。Gwaine，如果他狀況不好，我是不可能讓他自己回去的。」

_「我要報警。」_

「會不會太快了？」

_「我不在乎。_ _Merlin_ _不見了，_ _Arthur_ _。是_ _Merlin_ _。」_

「報警吧。」考慮了一會兒後，Arthur補上一句，「把我的名字告訴警方，這樣可能調查起來快些。」

Gwaine做了個刺耳而疲憊的深呼吸。「 _如果你有什麼消息──」_

「我會第一個通知你。」Arthur向他保證，聽完Gwaine咕噥著回應後掛上了電話。

「喔，Merlin......」Arthur輕笑著，將注意力移回電腦上，溫柔地看著Merlin謹慎地走近Arthur放在二人小餐桌上的托盤，上面有點心和三明治。最後Merlin決定什麼也不吃，只用被子把自己包起來，然後在床腳縮成一團。

Arthur沒完成多少工作，人們湧進他的辦公室關心Merlin不尋常的缺席，佔去了他的時間。等他獨處時，Arthur又把時間全花在Merlin上，看著他絕望地想抬起床，趴在地上掀開厚地毯，卻發現床是固定在地上的。

Merlin輕柔的啜泣聲陪著Arthur工作，那聲音清楚而令人安心地從Arthur的耳機傳來。Arthur默默倒數著再次相聚的時間。

 

= = =

 

回家的感覺和以往大不相同了。好像Merlin的存在給這冰冷的磚牆和空蕩的走廊帶來了生氣。擁有了Merlin，讓他安全舒適地住在這莊園的深處，一切感覺都更溫暖美好了。

「親愛的，我回來了！」Arthur打開門鎖進房間時開玩笑地說。他看見Merlin仍待在他今天大部分時間待著的位置。Merlin一看見Arthur就跳到床後，好像把床當成路障一般。

Arthur抬起一邊眉毛看著絲毫未動的三明治和飲料。「我注意到你沒吃午餐。幸好我帶了晚餐。」他說，搖了搖手上的大紙袋。「我買了你最喜歡的辣烤雞肉。」

Merlin什麼也沒說，只警惕地看著Arthur拿出冒著熱氣的外帶餐盒。「你一定餓壞了。過來這裡，Merlin。」

「把衣服還我。」

Arthur不想把Merlin的衣服還給他。就Arthur看來，那件床單湊合成的袍子已經遮住太多肌膚了。他想要看見Merlin的全部，要他一絲不掛，這樣Arthur才能驕傲地觀賞Merlin身上所有Arthur留下的印記。如果Arthur想要Merlin穿衣服，他無疑會給Merlin帶最好的衣裳，完美剪裁，貼合Merlin的每一吋身形。「Merlin，」Arthur說，以他偶爾聽父親用過的冰冷堅決的語氣，「坐下，我們談談。」

踏著遲疑搖晃的步伐，Merlin碎步走向桌旁，鍊條在他身後喀啦作響。他咬著下唇，手指緊抓著身上的床單，在Arthur對面坐了下來。

「吃吧。」Arthur將食物推向Merlin。「你太瘦了。」

「我很冷。」

「這裡的溫度很剛好。」

「我很冷。」Merlin咬著牙重覆道。他把絲質床單裹得更緊，惱怒從他眼中一閃而過。

Arthur花了一段時間仔細端詳Merlin不斷打顫的身體。「好吧。」他妥協了，脫下自己的西服外套，走過去將它裹在Merlin肩頭，然後又回到位子上。「現在，我是認真的，Merlin。吃晚餐。」

等Merlin終於伸手拿了一塊烤餅，Arthur當它是開動的信號，開始吃起自己那份。

Merlin似乎看見Arthur也在吃之後安心了些。「你為什麼要這樣做？」他嚼著餅問道，音量輕如細語。

Arthur思考地嚼著。「你說的『這樣』是指，」他揮手示意這整個套房。

「還會有別的嗎？」Merlin指控地說，野蠻地咬著烤餅。

真不錯，Arthur心想，Merlin耗了一整天終於吃東西了。「Merlin，我知道。」找到正確的措詞太困難了，父親當初是怎麼向母親解釋的？「我知道這不是一般人交往的方式，但你會習慣的。」

「我不想要習慣！」Merlin厲聲說，「我要你放我走。」

「別傻了， _Mer_ lin。事情不是這樣的。」

Merlin挫敗的吼聲幾乎不像人類的聲音。Arthur不懂他為何這麼小題大作，過度反應。「你為什麼要這樣？！」

他為何一直重覆這個問題？「Merlin。我什麼也沒做呀。」

Merlin又發出了那種吼聲，然後他努力恢復冷靜。「你不必這樣做。你不必訴諸這種手段。Arthur。」Merlin的下唇被咬得泛白。「你可以和任何一個你想要的人在一起， _任何人_ ， _那麼多人_ 都想要和你約會。你不必這樣做。」

原來 _這_ 就是Merlin過度反應的原因嗎？他對他們的關係這麼沒安全感嗎？「別傻了，我的愛。」Arthur注意到Merlin聽見這愛稱時肩膀劇烈地顫抖著。Merlin用力地吞嚥，那美麗的脖子上的肌肉優美地移動。「我有了你，為什麼還想要別人呢？」Arthur從袋子裡拿出兩個杯子，放在桌子中間，倒入果汁。「別想太多了，喝口果汁吧。」

「你開玩笑吧。」Merlin厲聲說道，怒瞪著杯子。

「果汁一點問題也沒有。」Arthur翻了個白眼說。他拿起自己的那杯，一口氣全喝掉。「看見了嗎？」

「沒。」

「喝，Merlin。」然後，他換上更柔軟的語氣說，「否則，你從我這裡什麼也得不到。」

Merlin猶豫地拿起杯子，被咬過的嘴唇緊閉著，Arthur看得出他有多渴，但他卻不喝。他終於把杯子舉到唇邊，碰上杯緣。「好了。」他挑戰地說，「高興了嗎？」

「少把我當白痴。」Arthur吼道。「你根本沒喝。」

「你又知道了？」Merlin厲聲說，同時看來又憤怒又脆弱。「你為什麼這麼想要我喝？你在裡面下藥了對吧，你這王八蛋。」

Arthur心裡浮現出一隻可愛的小鳥兒鼓起羽毛的模樣，他不禁咯咯輕笑。「我要你喝是因為我知道你很渴。不喝只會傷害到你自己。」他傾身，眼神誠懇，嘴唇擔憂地抿著。「裡面要是下了藥，我現在應該早就昏倒了。」

「我希望你昏倒。」Merlin陰沉地喃喃說道，然後仰頭急切地喝掉了果汁，用手背抹了抹嘴。「放我走。」

「不。」

「為什麼是我？這麼多人裡…...為什麼是我？」

「因為我對你一見鍾情。」

Merlin聞言猛地抬起頭，瞪大眼睛看著Arthur。「 _什麼！？_ 」

「那一天，」Arthur給自己添果汁，「你撞上我時，我就知道你是我的真愛。這是命運，我們是命中註定的。」

「喔天啊。」Merlin猛地向後退並跳起來，手蓋在嘴上。「打一開始就......」他倒抽了一口氣，雙眼再次泛起淚水，「那麼久，」他哽咽著說，又退了一步，鍊條隨著他的動作發出聲響。

「喔，Merlin。」Arthur也站起來，張開雙臂溫柔地說。「過來。」

「不要！走開！」他又後退了一步，但膝蓋一軟，Arthur衝上前把Merlin擁進懷裡。「我的母親，」Merlin嗚咽著說，「還有Gwaine。放我走！放我走！」他哭喊著，無力地掙扎。然後，他目光呆滯地看著桌上無辜的杯子。「那杯子，你這禽獸，」他搖搖晃晃地說，「你在杯子上下了藥。」

「你心情不好，Merlin。你需要點幫助來平靜下來。」Arthur說，並把Merlin拖回床上，將絲質床單扒開，以溫暖的手撫過Merlin的皮膚。「我明白你一定被嚇到了，所以我們慢慢來，好嗎，Merlin？」

「你母親會怎麼想？」他哭了起來，淚水滑落臉頰，眼皮重得張不開。「做出這種事…...」

Arthur以姆指愛撫著Merlin的眉毛，他困惑地歪著頭，像隻小狗一般。「Merlin，你以為我的父母是怎麼認識的？」

 


	9. 第九章  貓、鼠及假餌

 

_「_ _Arthur_ _，是我，_ _Gwaine_ _。已經過了三天了。警方什麼也找不到。我僱了一個私家偵探，名字是_ _Nimueh Kastrata…..._ _聽說她是頂尖的，我不能──我不能就這樣束手無策。太痛苦了。拜。」_

Arthur皺著眉將語音留言又聽了一次…...然後再一次…...然後再一次，一股無名火竄起，他猛地將桌上的東西全推開。文件如瀑布般落下，筆、迴紋針和其他辦公室文具也隨之落地。答錄機摔到地毯上的聲音仍不稱他的意，Arthur起身用他作工精美的皮鞋狠狠地踩機器。塑膠破碎的聲音終於令他滿意了。

「Arthur。」一個輕輕的聲音說。他抬頭看見姊姊站在門口。

「Morgana。」他打招呼，意外自己的聲音聽來這麼沙啞。「你來這裡做什麼？」

「關心你一下。看來的確有必要。」她走向他，似乎失去了她慣有的自信，那流暢的闊步變成小心翼翼的步伐。「是因為Merlin，對吧？」

「沒有任何消息。」他沒坐回到椅子上，而是靠在桌旁，雙手緊握。「我應該要直接送他回家的。我應該要…...要是我......他就…...」

「那是悲劇，是的......整個公司都為失去他而傷心，雖然他來的時間不長，但他給所有人都留下了很好的印象。」她的手堅定地按在他肩上，完美修剪的指甲掐進他的肉裡。「但我可不許你把責任全攬在自己肩上，那並不是你的錯。」

「你說得像他死了一樣。」Arthur吼道，Morgana想都沒想過Merlin現在過得好好的，這令Arthur感到被冒犯了。

「我們什麼都還不曉得。」她蹲下收拾地上的文件，並把它們整齊疊好。「我們只能保持信心。」

他過了一會兒才蹲下幫忙收拾。「我想念──」他咳了一聲，「他不在，一切都不同了。」

「我猜現在不該建議你 _考慮_ 再聘一個──」

「 _Morgana_ _！_ 」

「Merlin也許不是你的責任，但這個公司 _是_ 。」

「我很好。」

「你才不。」她堅稱，接著她費力撿起壞掉的答錄機。「他不見之後你一場會議都沒出席，成天關在辦公室裡做文書工作......我知道你有多討厭文書工作。」

「我想留著他的位子等他回來。」

「這裡永遠會有他的位子的，Arthur。只是…...」她不知該說什麼。

「交給你吧。」他終於說，碰地一聲把手上拾起的一疊紙張扔在桌上。「聘個新助理。我不在乎。」

他跌坐在地毯上Morgana身邊，和她近得快碰上肩膀。要是Gwaine查出了一切，把Merlin從他身邊奪走......實在太容易想像了。

「事情會好轉的。」她安慰他，把頭靠在他肩上。「一定得好轉。」

 _早就好轉了，_ 他心想。他只需要確保他和Merlin的幸福不受威脅。

 

= = =

 

Nimueh Kastrata。

從附近的購物中心買來的拋棄式手機感覺好廉價。塑膠硬得可惡，螢幕品質惡劣，幾乎感應不到Arthur的按壓。但這就是他要的。

午餐時Arthur一個人在辦公室裡，撥打了那個電話號碼。

 _「_ _Hello_ _。」_ 一個拖長的聲音說，聽來撩人而狡猾。「 _我是_ _Nimueh Kastrata_ _。_ 」這聲音令Arthur想起融化的黑巧克力，又苦又柔滑，刺鼻但風味濃厚。

「我想和你作筆交易。」Arthur在商場打滾很久了，他知道像她這種人只看錢。

 _「聽著呢。」_ 她問都不問他的身分，這說明了什麼？雖然就算她問了，他也不會說......

「是妳手上的一個案子，Gwaine Sinclair──」

 _「失蹤人口，」_ 她接上，聽起來太過愉快，令他不悅。 _「_ _Merlin Emrys_ _。怎麼樣？」_

「我付你三倍的錢。」

 _「哇喔，哇喔，」_ 她柔聲說，「 _好大一筆錢呢。你想要我做什麼？」_

「隨便妳怎麼做，只要他永遠不會被找到。」

_「先收錢，再辦事。」_

「那麼，給我你的銀行帳戶。」

她喋喋不休地說著細節，Arthur則讚嘆著科技的美好。可以從用保持匿名又無法追蹤的境外帳戶轉帳，真是件幸事。

 _「匯進來了。」_ 她愉快地說。Arthur能聽得出她輕輕鬆鬆賺進一大筆錢有多快樂。「 _有特別想要我對他說什麼嗎？」_

「只要確保他永遠找不到人就行了。怎麼做隨妳。」

_「和你合作非常愉快，不論你是誰。」_

Arthur沒說再見，他直接掛斷後把手機丟進半滿的咖啡杯裡。手機螢幕閃了幾下後死機了。剩下的午餐時間內，他用筆電觀賞Merlin，看著Merlin走來走去，最後終於在鏡子前站定，對身上逐漸消退的吻痕又戳又摸。

又撐了痛苦的幾個小時，Arthur才終於能回家。

現在Merlin不在了，工作環境變得大不相同。變得…...很安靜。實習生們總在Arthur經過時低著頭，也許因為Merlin不再跟在他身後，用微笑告訴他們可以和老闆說話沒關係。Morgana和Gaius一直用同情的眼神看他，因為他們知道Merlin不見了，全公司最痛苦的人一定是Arthur。

他得承認，雖然沒辦法和Merlin一起工作令他很難過，但知道Merlin正耐心地等他回家，這改變再值得不過了。

下班前，那隻慵懶地坐在Merlin桌上的小貓瓷像吸引住了他的目光。他把它收進口袋裡，Merlin看見它可能會高興的。

但那晚Merlin看見Arthur回來時的反應卻不如之前安靜。Arthur以毫釐之差閃過了往他頭上砸來的椅子。「搞什麼，Merlin！」他大喊。

「放我出去！」Merlin尖叫，臉頰上的紅潮蔓延到脖子。他的胸膛如風箱般起伏，用力呼吸著，雙眼閃著瘋狂的光芒。「放我出去！」他再次尖叫，並向Arthur撲來。

抓住Merlin並不難，Arthur一手抓住他的肩膀，另一手則箝住一隻細瘦的手腕。Merlin原本就瘦，但現在沒吃什麼東西，變得更瘦了。「Merlin。」Arthur喊道，微微搖晃著Merlin。「別過度反應，該死的。」

「我要出去！」他似乎不在意自己這麼用力掙扎，只會讓Arthur在他身上留下更多瘀傷。「放我出去。求你了。我只是想......」Merlin啜泣了起來，聲音破碎而微弱。「我想念Gwaine。」他說，「我想念我的母親。我想念陽光。Arthur， _Arthur_ 。你這是在做什麼？」

「Merlin，你這 _白痴_ 。」他不悅地說，「你怎麼不懂呢？」他將Merlin抱住。「你不明白嗎？我在保護你。讓你遠離那些不安好心的禽獸，像是Gwaine，像是 _Mordred_ 。」

Merlin似乎沒聽見他說話，只嗚咽著聽不懂的話語。看見Merlin如此信任Arthur，肯在他面前崩潰，某方面來說很甜蜜。他給了Arthur特權，讓他看見Merlin不在最佳狀態的面貌，終於任肩頭的重擔將他壓垮，心甘情願地倒進Arthur懷裡。雖然看見Merlin這麼難過很令人痛心，但Arthur能理解的，這項特權同樣也是份責任，他將會溫柔地幫助Merlin振作起來，直到他再一次完美無缺。

「來吧，Merlin。」Arthur說，將Merlin帶回床邊，將他放平，把被子拉到下巴。

「睡吧。」Arthur說。他踢掉鞋子，脫掉西服外套，解開領帶。他鑽進被子裡，手臂環過瑟縮的Merlin，將他擁進懷裡。

「外面的世界很瘋狂，」Arthur輕聲說，「但沒事的，我的愛。你會好好的。我們擁有彼此。」他親吻Merlin的肩膀，當Merlin過長的指甲掐進他的背時，他不禁輕輕抽氣。Arthur不介意，他知道愛情和痛苦是一體兩面，所以才如此美妙。這是他從父母身上學到的。

「睡吧，Merlin。我愛你。」時間還早，但Arthur還是睡著了，Merlin顫抖的呼吸帶來的輕微震動、皮膚散發出的溫度及細不可聞的吸鼻子聲，都催他入眠。

Merlin醒來時眼睛紅紅的，他散發的氣氛不一樣了。變得溫順了嗎？或是平靜了？

Arthur溫柔地微笑，很高興看見Merlin不再難過。「你感覺好些了嗎？」他問道，一隻手輕撫過Merlin的臉頰。

Merlin瑟縮了下，但沒有別的動作，只把身子縮了起來。

「你變邋遢了。」Arthur開玩笑的說，撫著Merlin下巴上的青影。Arthur從未見過Merlin這麼不修邊幅，他以前總是刮得乾乾淨淨的。能看見Merlin的這一面也令Arthur胸口浮起幸福的漩渦。「你覺得你現在的狀態可以刮鬍子嗎？」

「可以。」Merlin點點頭說，聲音因哭泣而沙啞。

「你沒了我怎麼活啊？傻東西。」Arthur深情地說，帶Merlin走到浴室，讓他在合上蓋子的馬桶上坐下。Merlin想起身，但Arthur再次把他按下。

「我以為我要刮鬍子。」

「不能讓你自己來。」Arthur的笑聲被洗手台的水聲蓋住了，他正調整著水溫。「Merlin，我看過你憑空被絆倒。你真的以為我會讓你在這種狀態下刮鬍子嗎？就我對你的了解，你說不定會意外劃破大動脈之類的。再說，」他補充，「你別看鏡子，鏡子會讓你心情不好。」

「但你在這裡，」Merlin說，「你看著我呢。」他用力吞嚥了下，好像這些話很難說出口似的。「你可以盯著我，確保我好好的。」

「我在這裡。」Arthur同意道，伸手拿洗手台下的刮鬍膏及剃刀。「所以最好由我來刮。」水熱了，Arthur從洗手台下拿了臉盆，裝滿熱水，將毛巾浸入。「再說，我記得你老抱怨我對你不好，所以就當作我當一次好人好了。」

Merlin皺著眉頭，但來不及說什麼，因為Arthur擰乾了毛巾，開始輕按Merlin的臉，非常仔細地將每一吋皮膚弄得溫暖濕潤。暖意令Merlin發出滿足的嘆息，Arthur露出微笑。等Arthur確定已熱敷完每一吋皮膚，他拿起刮鬍膏，擠一些在掌心，打出鬆軟的白泡沫。

Merlin一直都很白，但還是沒有泡沫白，Arthur把泡沫抹上Merlin臉上時心想，一邊抹著Merlin的顴骨及下巴。「好了，Merlin。」Arthur洗手擦乾，拿起剃刀。「別動好嗎？我不會笨手笨腳的，但你可嚴重了。」Arthur握住Merlin的下巴，將剃刀按在邊緣，慢慢地劃下，讚嘆著剃刀下露出的無瑕肌膚。他在臉盆裡洗了洗剃刀，然後再劃一下。「我可不想不小心傷到你。Merlin，抬下巴。」

Merlin照做了，抬起下巴讓Arthur碰觸他修長的脖頸。Arthur全神貫注地刮著，沒注意到自己不由自主地微微吐舌。等Merlin的下巴被刮乾淨，並再次用濕毛巾擦過，Arthur拿了一瓶乳液，用心地將乳液按摩進Merlin的皮膚。吸收了乳液後變得柔滑的皮膚令他心情愉悅。完成之後，Arthur心滿意足地退開來。「覺得好些了嗎？」

「是啊。」Merlin伸手摸摸自己的臉，手腕上的鍊條撞在一起，他的表情變了。「你什麼時候才要把這個拿掉？」他問道，聲音微弱而溫馴。

 _等你不會逃掉的時候。_ Arthur沒直接回答，而是翻找抽屜，拿出指甲剪。他在Merlin面前坐下，耐心地伸出掌心。

Merlin過了一會兒才明白Arthur要什麼。他猶豫地將一隻手放在Arthur等待的掌心裡。

「再一下子就好。」Arthur開始修剪Merlin的指甲，指甲剪隨著動作發出喀喀聲。「我知道這對你來說不容易，但你會習慣的。我保證。」

「會痛。」

「那就別一直扯它。」Arthur將Merlin的手拉到唇邊，在皮銬邊的皮膚上印下一吻。「這樣好點了嗎？」

Merlin的眉頭皺著一團，嘴唇緊抿，看來心煩意亂。

Arthur伸手撫平Merlin眉間的凹陷。「快好了，然後我們可以吃頓遲來的晚餐。我給你帶了你最喜歡吃的。」剪完之後，Arthur將Merlin的雙手並在一起，滿意地看著修剪得乾淨齊整的指甲。

他們手牽著手走回臥室。Merlin在小桌子前坐下，出神地看著Arthur拿起似乎是好幾個小時前帶回來的袋子。「熱食是不能吃了，但桃子和桃子丹麥麵包還很好。我想廚房裡也還有吃的。等等。」他拿起不吃的那一袋食物，走出門外。幾分鐘後他拿著一支小刀及一個托盤回來，上面有冷火腿、起司及可頌麵包。

Merlin當然第一個就拿丹麥麵包，並一口咬下酥皮。

「你要吃桃子嗎？」Arthur問道，Merlin還沒回答，他就拿了一個，用小刀削起皮來。粉色的果皮下露出濕潤飽滿的橘色果肉。他切桃子時，果汁流得他滿手都是，弄得一團亂。他把桃子切成六片，放在潔白的盤子上。他拿起一片，等Merlin接過。但Merlin沒有動作，只用力吞了下口水，渴望地看著那片桃子。

「這一點問題也沒有。」Arthur吃掉了那片桃子，酸甜的滋味在舌尖上爆發，他故意發出愉悅的呻吟。「好好吃。」他慢慢地舔著手指，確保Merlin有在看。他又拿起一片，將自己的椅子挪近了些。「它沒問題，我的愛。真的。」

Merlin眼中的渴望如此露骨，他只抵抗得住一下下，便傾身接過了那片水果。

「你的嘴唇好乾。」Arthur皺著眉說，用姆指撫過Merlin的唇弓。「等你吃完了，我去看看家裡有沒有護唇膏或凡士林。我想應該有的。」

他將那盤桃子推向Merlin，自己又切了一顆，然後吃了些加了起司及火腿的可頌。他們在舒適的沉默中吃著，他很高興Merlin吃得比往常多。桌上的盤子幾乎被掃乾淨了。Arthur花了一會兒收拾碗盤，並帶著一小管護唇膏回來。「找到了！」他得意地說。

這次，當Arthur碰觸他，捧著他的下巴好在他乾裂的嘴唇上抹護唇膏時，Merlin並沒有躲開。Arthur純潔地親吻他，品嘗那淡淡的櫻桃味，他看來高興得不像話，對於Merlin終於接受他的碰觸而得意洋洋。也許在不遠的將來，Merlin甚至會渴求他的碰觸。

 

= = =

 

自被囚禁以來，Merlin第一次比Arthur早醒。他馬上僵住了，不想吵醒正酣睡的Arthur。真是太不公平了，Merlin無助地想著，這麼優秀的男人竟然被如此醜惡的行為毀了。Merlin從沒見過Uther Pendragon，也沒聽過很多他的事，但他知道他就是Arthur行為的罪魁禍首。不難想像Arthur在這種家庭中長大，受父親扭曲的價值觀影響。

Merlin心裡有一個小小的部分輕聲坦承，如果不是心裡先有了Gwaine，他一定會輕而易舉地迷戀上Arthur。如果Arthur知道真正的愛情是什麼樣子就好了。故事可以有一千種走向，就是不會是這種。即使現在Arthur正沉睡著，他也仍擁抱著Merlin。好像Merlin是他的珍寶，他心愛的寶貝。

Arthur翻了個身，喃喃說了什麼，好像快醒了。Merlin閉上眼睛，把自己的呼吸調勻，假裝仍在睡。他沒預料到一條火熱的舌頭伸進了他嘴裡。他的叫喊被堵在那雙封住他的唇裡。他猛地張開了眼睛，一邊從Arthur懷裡掙出來。

「早安。」Arthur說，歡快地舔著嘴唇。「我得在兩小時內去上班。」

「那──那你得去準備了。」Merlin屏住呼吸，Arthur爬到他身上親吻他的眼皮，磨蹭著他的脖子。

「也許我應該請病假？」Arthur愉悅地問道，仍因睡意而口齒不清，但他將Merlin的手腕抓得死緊，幾乎要留下瘀傷的程度。

 _不_ ，他在心裡一次又一次說著。不，不，不，不。Merlin還沒做好心理準備，在兩人都醒著的狀態下和Arthur共度一天。他不要，他無法──「你從來沒請過病假。」他小心翼翼地和他講理。「大家會…...大家會擔心的。」他想知道有沒有人發現他不見了，Gwaine當然──應當會發現的。母親呢？喔不，母親…...她除了他就沒有別人了。她該怎麼辦？

「可能吧。」Arthur聳了下肩，聽來像個得不到想要東西的壞脾氣孩子，而不是一個成年男子。「一天而已， _Mer_ lin。公司沒我一天不會垮掉。」

「Morgana會過來。」他絕望地想要Arthur離開。「你的會議都得重新安排。」他倒抽一口氣，因為Arthur用力在他肩上咬了一口。鍊條在Merlin扭動時喀啦作響，而那聲響令他的恐慌陡然高升。

「哼嗯。」Arthur哀傷地哼道，「你說得對，可是…...你就在 _這裡_ 。」

他心裡撲閃的希望令心跳停了一拍。「你可以帶我一起去。」

「別傻了，我的愛。」

Arthur的語氣就好像這個想法傻到不行，提都不必提，Merlin心中的希望馬上枯萎死去。

「我還有…...」Arthur坐在Merlin身上，看著錶。「大概一個多小時可以決定要不要去上班。」

Merlin扭動著，試著從Arthur身下掙出來，但Arthur的體重把他壓得死死的。「我認為你應該去。」

Arthur退後了一點，讓Merlin坐起身。「我認為我需要一點鼓勵。讓我看看你有多愛我？」他微笑著，意有所指地朝自己下身看了一眼，然後視線又回到Merlin身上。

Merlin看見了他胯間的鼓起，他臉上僅存的一點血色也消逝無蹤。一股戰慄激烈地掃過他全身，但他盡力吞下驚恐的尖叫。「如果，」他努力擠出聲音，「如果我 _做了_ …...你就會去上班？」

「是的。」Arthur點頭，他已完全從Merlin身上退開，正張開雙腿解開褲子鈕釦。

「發誓。」他還有什麼選擇呢？「如果我做了，你就會去上班。」Merlin不等回覆便慢慢靠近他。

Arthur翻了個白眼，一臉溺愛的表情。「我發誓。」他從善如流地說，像在安撫Merlin似的。

Merlin不知該不該感到感激。他點點頭，挪得更近了些，直到坐在Arthur的兩腿之間。他伸出一隻手探進拳擊短褲的褲頭，Arthur的分身很熱，Merlin忍不住發出了聲微不可聞的呻吟。

「天啊，Merlin。」Arthur仰頭呻吟，雙手抓著絲質床單。「你的嘴。」他請求。

Merlin以顫抖的雙手將Arthur的分身掏出來。他眼裡只看得見Arthur的分身，泛紅而堅硬，他輕身含住那濕潤的小頭。它嘗起來很熱，前液鹹苦。他腦中只能想得到這個，只能注意到這個，Arthur的低聲呻吟在Merlin聽來好遙遠。

「你的嘴。」Arthur咆哮著，雙手纏進Merlin的頭髮。

Merlin抓住Arthur的大腿。接著他注意到自己修過的指甲根本抓不住Arthur的皮膚。這表示不論他多鐵了心使勁都抓不出血。他接著發現，現在會是嘗試逃脫的最佳時機，但......他甚至試都沒試。他只攀住Arthur的大腿，這似乎鼓舞了Arthur。他推著Merlin的頭，讓他低頭將Arthur的分身含得更深。Merlin的驚喘聲被嘴裡的性器堵住了。

「Merlin，Merlin，」Arthur柔聲說，「我就知道你做得很好。那雙嘴唇。」他說，將Merlin更向下推，讓他的分身進入得更深。

Arthur的分身抵上他的喉嚨，令Merlin眼裡泛起淚水，Arthur的金色體毛搔著他的鼻子。他因呼吸困難而顫抖著，因缺氧而頭重腳輕。Merlin試著抬起頭，但他的手指派不上一點用場，比起Arthur強而有力的手掌，他太過虛弱無力。如果Arthur想要令Merlin無法呼吸，讓他窒息，直到空氣成為遙遠的記憶，他完全有能力做到。但他沒有。Arthur似乎發現自己做得太過火了，他鬆開手讓Merlin抬頭呼吸。Merlin退出時，Arthur硬挺的勃起沉重而濕潤地滑過他的舌頭。Merlin喘著氣，為重新充滿肺部的空氣感激涕零。

Arthur撫去他的淚水，他的觸碰不可思議地溫柔，Merlin甚至沒發現自己正在掉眼淚。「別哭，我的愛。你做得非常好。」他用大姆指撫過Merlin的眉毛、顴骨，及那被前液沾濕的嘴唇。「把它做完。」

Merlin點點頭，更像是對自己點頭，而非對Arthur。他做了個深呼吸，重新低下頭。現在空氣不是問題了，Merlin專心在眼前的任務上，他上下移動吞吐著，喉裡的肌肉按摩著Arthur的性器。

Arthur的喘息越來越野性。他捧著Merlin的頭稍微抬起，好操他的嘴。Arthur快速動著髖部，小幅度地衝刺。硬挺的性器在嘴裡衝撞的感受令Merlin沉迷其中，當Arthur模糊地喊出Merlin的名字並高潮時，Merlin嚇了一跳。Merlin將他的精華全部吞下，咳了幾聲，為那苦味皺著臉。

「我好愛你。」Arthur說，氣喘吁吁地傾身親吻Merlin的額頭及嘴唇。「我今天會去上班。」他決定。「你總是知道什麼是對的。我就知道你愛我。」Arthur擁抱了Merlin，雙手愛撫過他的後頸，把玩著頸後柔軟的頭髮。「我知道你不太會表達，所以我會等。等你準備好說愛我。」Arthur搖搖晃晃地下了床。「我很快回來。」他保證道，帶著滿足的微笑離開了，走下那條Merlin無法到達的走廊。

Merlin一會兒後才注意到自己那疼痛地抽動著的勃起。他只猶豫了一會兒後便放棄了，一手環著自己的性器，慢慢地撫慰起自己來。微微的摩擦感在他將前液抹遍後減輕了。他咬著下唇，不時瞥向Arthur離開的門口。Merlin隨著手上動作的加快而越喘越急，他覺得自己喘得太大聲了。等Merlin終於到了，他得用力咬住下唇，雖然沒有別人在，他還是怕自己太大聲。然後他馬上衝向浴室，洗淨黏滑的手並擦乾，像在隱藏犯罪證據似的。

半小時後Arthur回來了，他看起來…...他看起來和他們剛認識時一模一樣。貼身剪裁的西裝和領帶，看來既威風又完美，和Merlin第一次見到他時一樣。

他當時怎麼可能猜到會發生這種事？Arthur看起來這麼 _正常_ 。他怎麼可能知道，那完美的外表下竟然如此 _扭曲_ ？如此瘋狂？

「我會很快回家。」Arthur向他保證，一邊調整著袖口。「會比平常早。你想要我帶什麼回來嗎？」

「一本書。」Merlin想了一會兒後說，無事可做又沒人作伴，他會發瘋的。「咖哩。」

「簡單。」Arthur露出爽朗的笑容，然後出乎意料地解下了手錶，把它丟進Merlin的掌心。「我五點回家。你應該用得上這個。」

Merlin握住那只錶，上面仍留著Arthur的溫度。

「還有…...」Arthur頓了下，伸手在褲子口袋裡找著什麼。「我想以我們現在的關係，已經不需要這個了。」他將鑰匙伸進手銬的鎖孔，手銬喀地一聲打開了。接著他解開了另一邊的鎖，手銬雙雙落下，在Merlin腿上形成一團雜亂的皮革和金屬。

Merlin太過震驚，甚至沒注意到Arthur將一只貓咪瓷娃娃放在床邊的桌上。等到Arthur關上房門離開時，Merlin才從驚嚇狀態中被拉出來。他把手銬扔到房間最遠的角落。接著在一段長考之後，他又把手銬拾了回來。它們的重量令他感到熟悉，柔軟的皮革因他的體溫而溫熱。它們曾屬於Arthur的母親，很可能也曾屬於在她之前的許多人。過了這麼久，卻仍如此堅固......Merlin不知道自己為何這麼做，但他沒把手銬丟掉，而是小心地收在床邊桌子的抽屜裡，並輕輕關上。

 

= = =

 

Guinevere Smith是個親切的人，擁有真誠的笑容及單純的心思。最重要的是，她是個手腳俐落的個人助理。Arthur的所有資料夾都被整理得整整齊齊，桌上總有一杯咖啡等著他，日程表排得滿滿的。

連實習生們也喜歡Gwen。Morgana也很快喜歡上她，壞脾氣的食堂阿姨們給她特別大份的甜點，而她總是樂於分享。她的出現填補了Merlin消失後留下的空缺。Arthur不知道該不該為此感到不快，但他任她去了。就讓大家喜歡Gwen吧，因為Arthur只需要Merlin。

內部分機響起，Arthur按下按鈕。「什麼事？」

「 _有位先生堅持要見你。」_ Gwen說，聽來又擔心又有點慌張。「 _但他沒有預約。_ 」

「他叫什麼名字？」Arthur問道，雖然他心裡大概有底。

「 _Gwaine Sinclair_ 。」

「讓他進來。」Arthur說，切斷了通話。他先對電腦螢幕微笑了下。Merlin一整天都待在床上，把Arthur給他的錶放在枕邊，小貓娃娃鬆鬆地握在手裡。Arthur能想像得到那輕柔穩定的滴答聲如何哄著Merlin進入微微恍神的狀態。他不情願地關上視窗，做好面對Gwaine的心理準備。

辦公室的門被猛地打開，Gwaine的腳步聲就算在地毯上也很大聲，但還比不過背包摔在地上的音量。「我要離開了。」他一開口就說，開場白什麼的都去死吧。

「我看得出來。」Arthur起身走向Gwaine，試著別皺起鼻子，因為Arthur走得越靠近，Gwaine身上的酒氣就越重。難怪Gwen不敢讓他進來。「但你不能就這樣 _走掉_ 啊。」他吼道，被Gwaine如此輕易地打包走人激怒了。「Merlin需要──」

「我要去找Merlin！」Gwaine厲聲說，聽來像被踢了一腳的動物。他下巴勾人的鬍渣已變成一團雜亂的鬍鬚，令他發紅的雙眼看來像發狂似的。「我聘的那位偵探說──」他的聲音破了，變得粗啞而沮喪，「是人口走私。」

他的聲音如此模糊，Arthur幾乎聽不懂，等他終於會意過來，他的心跳加快了。 Nimueh真是個可怕的女人。他好奇她到底是怎樣的人，她不但坦然接受了賄賂，還想出這麼殘暴的藉口......這錢花得值了。Arthur因為知道Merlin正安全地待在家裡才能保持平靜，但光是想到這麼可怕的事發生在Merlin身上......簡直無法想像。「......什麼？」Arthur抓住Gwaine的夾克。「Gwaine， _聽我說_ 。人口走私，你確定嗎？怎麼可能......？」

「我得走了。」Gwaine後退，撥開臉上的亂髮。「我的班機兩小時後起飛。」

「你要去哪？」

「泰國。我要去找他，就算──」Gwaine緊緊閉上眼，無法把句子說完。「Arthur，」他說，聽來堅強了些。「我並不期望你丟下一切來幫助我。」

「Gwaine──」

「但他是你的朋友。你不只是他的上司而已，Arthur。你對他來說很重要。我只是，我只是得──」

「我懂，Gwaine。你有任何需要，一定要告訴我。」

Gwaine僵硬地點點頭，露出一個虛弱的微笑。「你是個好人，Arthur Pendragon。」

接著他轉身離開了，酒氣和痛苦如影子般尾隨著他。

 

 


	10. 第十章  調教時間

Merlin坐在厚地毯上望著面前的書櫃。Arthur陸續帶了好多書回來，全都聞起來很新，有的書頁裡還夾著收據。看見原本空空如也的書櫃裝滿他最喜歡的書，感覺真好。Merlin不曉得Arthur是怎麼知道他喜歡哪些書的，但他的確知道。今天他想讀哈利波特。他伸手拿書時，絲質睡衣的袖子奢華地擦過皮膚，這感覺很怪。Merlin記憶中，自己從不曾穿過這麼高級的睡衣。布料好軟，像用空氣織出來似的，根本感覺不到。赤身裸體這麼長時間之後，穿衣服的感覺好陌生。Arthur第一次送他衣服，替他穿上，並細心地扣上扣子時，他覺得好奇怪，但並不壞。

他一邊閱讀，手指一邊撫著袖口。有時因為Arthur的錶會因腕帶太鬆，而滑下Merlin的手腕，一路落到手掌間。每次滑下來時，Merlin便看看時間，然後向走廊望上幾秒，才回到書本上。

手錶指向傍晚5:30時，Merlin摺起書角，將書放回書架上。他走向走廊，或說走到腳踝上鍊條的極限。他拉長耳朵聽Arthur的腳步聲。先是開門的聲音，腳步聲越來越響，接著Arthur便出現了。

「Merlin。」Arthur說。這總是Arthur走進門時說的第一句話。他總是以同樣的深情語氣喊著Merlin的名字，好像回家看見Merlin是全世界最快樂的事。好像Merlin為他摘下了星星月亮。

「你帶了花。」Merlin說，視線離不開那氣味芬芳的各色玫瑰、向日葵和雛菊。

「是的。」Arthur看來有些羞怯。「我知道你最喜歡的花是什麼，但不知道你喜歡什麼顏色的。所以每種都買了一點。」

「為什麼？」Merlin問道，接過花束，深吸一口花香。他得先將花束擺到一旁，好讓Arthur擁抱他。Merlin漸漸對此習以為常，甚至還抱著期待。Arthur今天聞起來不一樣，他平時的氣味混著一點大地的氣息，那股清香令Merlin聯想到秋天。已經過了這麼久了嗎？他倚過去，大口吸著那香味，努力將它銘記在心。

「因為我愛你。」Arthur說，好像這是萬物的答案。「你值得擁有好東西。」

「謝謝你，Arthur。」他仍把玩著絲般柔軟的花瓣，然後把花束放進桌上的空花瓶裡。

「你說想吃義大利麵，所以我買了。」Arthur將外帶餐盒放下，接著拿出漂亮的銀製餐具。

Merlin不記得Arthur何時改用銀餐具的，但它們可比平常的塑膠餐具好多了。「你今天過得如何？」Merlin問道。他天天都這麼問，因為Arthur是他唯一一扇通往外面世界的門，而外面的世界已離Merlin越來越遠，如果他還沒完全失去的話。

「來了個新助理，Gwen。大家都很喜歡她──」

Merlin畏縮了下，但他保持安靜，不想打斷Arthur。

「我想她還不錯吧。」他聳肩，將大蒜麵包沾了沾義大利麵醬。「她滿能幹的，事情都能完成，但她連你一根手指都比不上。我今天和廣告團隊開了會。」

「有新產品嗎？」

「舊產品。但增強了藥效，並推出了兒童用的。」

Merlin點頭，問了更多問題，邊吃邊聽Arthur說話。花束一直在他的視線中，Merlin的嘴角扭出了一個微笑。

用完晚餐後，一向都是Arthur收拾，從不讓Merlin動一根手指。所以Merlin總是看著他收，並耐心等他回來。

「我想泡澡。」Arthur一回來便說，並脫掉襯衫丟在地上。

Merlin知道自己稍後會無聊得去撿。「我好久沒泡澡了，已經......」他瞇起眼睛，努力回想著上次泡澡是什麼時候。他想不起來，只好說「......很久了。」

「總之很久了。來吧， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur招招手，示意Merlin跟上，然後他解開皮帶、脫掉長褲，丟在浴室門口。

Merlin跟上，但沒有脫掉衣服，只緊張地站在門口，看著Arthur打開那奢華浴缸的水龍頭。

「薰衣草還是玫瑰？」Arthur皺起了鼻子，翻找著櫃子。「沒有不那麼娘娘腔的香味嗎？」

聽到這句話Merlin不禁笑了，這實在太令他意外，Merlin還回想了一下，思考這笑聲是真的還是他想像的。「是啊，」他的聲音微弱，像在害羞似的。「那些商品大部分是為女性設計的，Arthur。」

「那就薰衣草吧。」Arthur丟了兩個沐浴球及半瓶泡泡浴沐浴乳。他瞪著水，好像想用視線逼水放得快一點。等他發現泡泡以瘋狂的速度滿出來時，他睜大了眼睛。「呃......我想我倒太多了......」

Merlin又笑了，愉悅如泡泡般浮起，Merlin得咬著拳頭忍住那聲音。

「泡泡永遠不嫌多。」Arthur說，並脫掉了內褲，小心翼翼地踏進冒著熱氣的浴缸。

Arthur擁有完美的身材，如神話或傳說中的戰士一般孔武有力。金色的皮膚像被陽光吻過似的。他寬闊的肩膀上的肌肉隨著每個動作伸縮著，窄腰下是結實的大腿。對Arthur下身的驚鴻一瞥已足夠令Merlin自己的下身起反應。他突然慶幸自己仍好好穿著衣服。

「過來吧， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur愉悅地呻吟著，仰著頭，讓身體沉得更深。熱水令他金色的皮膚泛起粉紅，使他看起來像在臉紅。「水溫剛剛好。」

Merlin不知自己為何如此不自在。他已赤身裸體了好幾天、好幾週，甚至幾個月了，已不在乎自己的裸露。但現在他有了衣服，在Arthur面前脫衣服變得好尷尬。

「Merlin，我的愛。」Arthur的手臂橫放在浴缸邊，下巴靠在手臂上，眼神是赤裸裸的飢渴。「別矜持了， _親愛的_ 。」他拖著聲音說，「我早就看過你的裸體了。」

「我知道，Arthur。我知道。」Merlin咬著唇點點頭，慢慢地解開上衣。上衣的一邊滑下肩膀時，他僵住了。Merlin曾在Arthur面前脫過無數次衣服，而每次感覺都像他心甘情願地為Arthur寬衣解帶。Arthur曾傷害過他一次......但那感覺像好久以前的事了。Merlin不認為Arthur會再做一次。Merlin任另一邊上衣滑下至手肘，再把整件上衣脫掉。然後他頓住了，等待Arthur的同意，但Arthur什麼也沒說，Merlin就當作是可以繼續。他把姆指伸進褲子的鬆緊帶，把褲子拉下，任他們和上衣一起堆在地上。「呃......Arthur？」

「嗯？」Arthur隨著Merlin的視線看去，注意到Merlin腳踝間還銬著腳鐐，沒辦法脫掉褲子。

浴室從來不冷，現在也不冷。浴缸中冒出的熱騰騰的蒸氣令浴室裡一片白茫茫的，但Merlin仍起了雞皮疙瘩，他交叉起雙臂好遮住變硬的乳頭。

Arthur嘰地一聲關上水龍頭，伸手拿起一條整齊疊好的軟綿綿毛巾。「等一下。」他說，起身簡單地擦乾自己後走回臥室去拿鑰匙。他信步走回浴室時，Merlin聽見他鎖上了門。

「下次先提醒我， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur責備地說，他彎下身，毫不在意環在腰間的毛巾已鬆脫。Arthur總是看著Merlin更衣並幫忙他，這已成為他倆的慣例了。Arthur解開腳鐐時總把Merlin的腳踝抓得死緊，幾乎要留下瘀傷。似乎他想用自己的手指束縛住Merlin，好確保他不會逃跑。腳鐐毫無生氣地落在地上，Arthur將鑰匙掛在自己脖子上，掛在胸口的位置。他替Merlin脫掉了褲子，接著起身，和Merlin面對面。Arthur和往常一樣，伸手撫過Merlin，像要確定Merlin真的在他面前似的。他撫過他的肩膀，往下到腰，在臀部上停留了一下子，最後拍拍臀部，滿意地點點頭。

Arthur回來時Merlin仍尷尬地站在浴室中間。

「等你泡進去，泡泡都沒了。」Arthur慵懶地微笑，走回浴缸。他向後靠，空出足夠的空間讓Merlin進來。

Merlin皺著眉頭，但什麼也沒說。他慢慢走近，一隻手搭在浴缸邊。

Arthur濕淋淋的手覆住他的。「別慢吞吞的，快點進來， _Mer_ lin。」

「我來了，我來了。」好像他還會有別的回答似的。他緊緊抓住Arthur的手，踏入浴缸。水的熱度令他滿足地嘆息。泡沫碰觸到皮膚時化開的細緻觸感。Merlin坐下後輕輕抽了口氣，感覺到Arthur的性器碰到了他的下腰。他覺得好尷尬，並試著挪開，但Arthur的手臂環著他，將他拉近。Merlin紅著臉被他擁在懷裡。

「冷靜，小傻瓜。」Arthur上下摸著Merlin的肩膀，安撫著他。「放鬆，泡澡就是要放鬆啊，白痴。」他寵溺地說。

Merlin捧起滿滿的泡泡，凝視著它們不停地破掉，慢慢消退的模樣。「我不是白痴。」

「我愛你。」

這三個字。Arthur從沒有一天不說這三個字，但Merlin一次也沒說過。Merlin不知道Arthur是否對此感到不快，甚至憤怒。他連自己的真正想法都弄不清。

「那不是你的錯。」Merlin說，他說得如此輕柔，Arthur得靠近才聽得清。Merlin能感覺到Arthur溫熱的呼吸吹過他的耳朵及肩膀。「我不怪你。」

「不怪我什麼？」

「你的父親。」Merlin鼓起勇氣說，Arthur的手抓得更緊了一點。

「不是個好人，我知道。」Arthur說，他稍微後退，好把額頭靠在Merlin的頸窩上。「但他盡力了。」

「Arthur，他不是個好人，他甚至不──」

「他盡力了。」Arthur嘆道。「但失敗了，人皆如此，Merlin。」

Merlin沒再反駁，他心知肚明不論自己提起幾次，Arthur也不會理會他。

「好好享受熱水澡吧，Merlin。」

「好。」

 

= = =

 

Lancelot仰頭看著Pendragon企業令人望而生畏的大樓。那高聳的摩天大樓俯視著周圍的建築物，巨大的金色獅子標誌襯著鮮明的紅底，和死灰的天空對比顯得明亮異常。但公司冷酷的外觀，卻在他踏入大廳時消逝不見。

身為一名警官，Lancelot總能看穿表面下的本質。這裡有股暖意，每位員工都散發著自在的氣息。

櫃台小姐向他真誠地微笑，是那種真正喜歡自己工作的人才會擁有的笑容。但她注意到他的制服後，笑容便動搖了。「歡迎光臨Pendragon企業。請問我可以幫您什麼忙呢，警察先生？」

「Ms. Freya，」他有禮地開口，注意到那印著她名字的小牌子及桌上的豹娃娃。「我的名字是Lancelot DuLac，我來找Arthur Pendragon。」

「呃，請稍候。」她說，伸手拿起桌機，並按了幾個號碼。「嘿，Gwen？有位警官在這裡，他想見Mr. Pendragon。」她好一會兒沒說話，只輕聲點頭應聲。「Mr DuLac？請到二十三樓，Mr. Pendragon會在那兒和您會面。」

Lancelot點頭致謝，並轉身離開。他花了一會兒才抵達二十三樓，員工們在擁擠的電梯中大聊特聊，一群人出去了，另一群人又湧進來。一定是他的制服令Lancelot保有一些呼吸空間，而且他確定有幾個人提早出了電梯。最後電梯終於抵達頂樓，他花了幾秒草草整理儀容，擺出專業姿態，才踏出電梯。

那裡也有一個接待櫃台，但小得多。

「喔，你好！」一個輕柔的聲音尖聲說，櫃台後的女人站了起來，一個溫暖的微笑點亮了她完美的巧克力臉龐。「我是Guinevere，你可以叫我Gwen就好。大家都叫我Gwen。」她補上一句，仍掛著那閃亮的笑容。「我是Arthur的個人助理。」

「謝謝。」他結結巴巴地說，他竟然真的 _結巴_ 了，Lance不敢置信地心想。他從沒在工作時結巴的。「我是Lancelot DuLac警官。」他說，並咳了一聲，希望能增添點男子氣概。

「是因為Merlin的事嗎？一定是的。」她問道，眼睛突然睜大了。「喔天啊。」她抽了口氣，摀住了嘴。「對不起。我可以…...我可以討論這個嗎？」

「你認識他嗎？」

Gwen傷心地搖搖頭。「我不認識他，但如果能認識他一定很棒。我是說，我們這層樓不太討論他的事，但每個人都愛死他了。他聽起來是個很好的人。」

「如果不介意我問的話，為什麼你們這層樓不討論他的事？」

Gwen美麗地臉紅了，看起來有點罪惡感。「這個嘛，是因為Arthur──Mr. Pendragon。他和Merlin很親密，所以Merlin不見了，他非常難過。我是說，不是 _那種_ 親密，因為Merlin已經和另一個男人訂婚了，那也很令人傷心，我沒辦法想像Merlin的未婚夫該有多痛苦。」她的臉上掃過一抹不受控制的惱怒表情。「抱歉，我的壞習慣就是碎碎念。只是，就我聽到的來說，他好像真的是個很棒的人。」

「如果他們很親近，那為什麼......」他停下，向門的方向歪了下頭。

「我剛來這裡不久，」Gwen坦承，「不過Morgana，呃，Ms. LeFay？她是Arthur的姐姐，她要我們別討論比較好。像我剛才說的，他們很親密所以Arthur有點難接受Merlin不見的事，老實說這真是太令人心碎──喔天啊。」Gwen做了個鬼臉，然後害羞地抬頭看他。「我又在碎碎念了對不對？抱歉。」

「沒關係，真的。」Lance向她保證，並露出微笑，希望能讓她安心些。這似乎有用，因為她重新露出笑容。「我想知道Mr. Pendragon現在有沒有時間。」

「喔，是的，當然。」Gwen回到桌旁按了分機，鞋跟在柔軟的地毯上發出悶響。「Arthur。Lancelot DuLac警官想和你談談。」

「 _謝謝你，_ _Gwen_ _。讓他進來。_ 」就算透過分機，Lancelot也聽得出這樣威嚴的聲音出自於說話的人強勢的個性。他是正確的，因為他一走進Arthur Pendragon的辦公室，一股冰冷、專業的氣息便迎面而來。

「如果是為了Merlin的事，你們是不是太慢了？」Arthur一開口便說，且沒有要起身的意思。他傾身，手肘搭在桌上。「如果不是，我是不是該叫律師來，DuLac警官？」

「我們的部門堆滿了人口失蹤案件。我保證每件案子都以最快的速度處理了。」Lancelot知道Arthur Pendragon這種人是什麼樣子，意志如鐵，性格剛烈。

「我希望這些話足夠安慰他的母親。」Arthur冷淡地說。「我可以幫上什麼忙，警官？」

「我有一些問題想請教。」Lance說，聲音冰冷，但仍保有專業的禮節。「Mr. Emrys失蹤的那晚，你和他在一起。」

「是的。」

Lancelot注意到Arthur的下巴肌肉微不可察地抽動了一下。「你可以重覆一次當晚發生的事嗎？」

「他告訴我他訂婚了。我說我要當他的男儐相。然後我們去喝酒慶祝。」

「Mr. Sinclair沒和你們一起去。」

「Gwaine那天得在醫院值班，再說，Merlin又不必每分每秒都和Gwaine黏在一起。」

Lancelot點點頭，潦草地記著筆記。「你們去哪裡喝的酒？」

「Ye Olde Bar。」Arthur皺著眉頭。「我們喝了酒，但他並沒有喝醉。他可以自己回家。」

「你沒送他回去？我聽說你們感情很好。」

「我 _當然_ 說要送他回去，但他不要！他固執得要命，我還能怎麼辦？把他鎖進車裡硬送他回去？」

Arthur的眉心糾成一團。「也許我如果那樣做了，他現在還好好的在這裡。我只送他到地鐵站。」Arthur嗤了一聲，Lancelot認為那是針對他自己，而不是Lance。

「接下來呢？」

「我回家，隔天早上來上班，但他沒來。我以為他睡過頭了，或是離不開他的新未婚夫。我沒想到他出事了。」

他沒料到一個像Arthur這樣的男人竟會看來如此失落。

「你愛他。」Lancelot說。

一道危險的光芒閃過Arthur的眼睛，他慢慢地、充滿警告意味地說：「你在暗示什麼，DuLac警官？」

「你當然也注意到了，」Lance謹慎地說，「你對Merlin的感覺很強烈，僅管他已和另一個男人訂婚了。」

Arthur靠在椅背上，神情哀愁。「我不知道你怎麼想，不過......好助理不好找，好朋友更難。不需要我說你也知道，我的地位令我非常難和人正常交往，大家都只看見我的錢。所以，是的，也許我愛他，但不是你想的那樣。」

「我懂。」他沒有更多問題要問了。「我想我打擾夠久了。」Lancelot起身，收起筆記本。「謝謝你的合作，Mr. Pendragon。」

Arthur點點頭，但仍無意起身和Lance握手。

Lancelot將其視為逐客令，他剛轉身要離開，Arthur便喊了他的名字，他又轉回來。

「找到他。」Arthur說，Lance本應被如此霸道的語氣激怒。畢竟這不是他辦的第一宗失蹤案件，也不會是最後一宗。當你在乎的人不見了，不論是朋友、愛人或只是相識的人，人們會有各種無法預料的反應，顯然對於Arthur而言，憤怒便是他的表達方式。

「我們會盡力的。」Lancelot說，因為不幸的是，他的職業守不住承諾。

 

= = =

 

Arthur的心臟劇烈地跳著，他得用鋼鐵般的意志阻止自己的手發抖。Lancelot的到訪打了他個措手不及。Arthur的腦袋一瞬間空白，然後被瘋狂的恐慌襲來。他保持冷靜，雙手有節奏地握緊又放鬆，努力思考下一步該怎麼做。他是個Pendragon，他能天衣無縫地撒謊，多年來也能克制情緒，今天不應有任何不同。

總的來說一切都好。又不是說警察個個都是查案高手。就算是好了，Lancelot說的是對的，他們人力不足，案件的數量超出負荷，無法消化。對他們而言，Merlin只是一千人中的一個，甚至一百萬人中的一個，但對Arthur而言，Merlin就是他的唯一。

Arthur感到一陣焦慮，突然間他覺得自己 _必須_ 看看Merlin，必須確定他安全的待在家。他打開監視系統，臥房的影像馬上顯示在螢幕上。安心感湧過他全身，解開了他胸口焦慮的結，呼吸也變得輕鬆了些。Merlin在家，他能清楚地看見Merlin正整理著小餐桌上的桌巾。他今天要了一杯酒精桃子汁和湯，Arthur回想著。

輕輕的敲門聲響起，Arthur將視窗最小化。Gwen在門後柔聲說，「Arthur？」

「進來。」

門猶豫地開了，一頭髮圈幾乎捆不住的深色捲髮出現，接著是Gwen的整張臉。「我只是想看看你好不好。」

「我很好，Gwen。我為什麼會不好？」他問道。

「抱歉，我不是想刺探什麼，只是我聽見大家說......」她猶豫地停了下來。

「我知道你曉得Merlin的事，Gwen。這沒有什麼不對。」

「所以你懂我為什麼擔心囉？我是說，我知道我在這兒待得還不久，也知道我沒辦法代替Merlin。呃，這話說得不對，我的意思是我沒有要代替他或任何人的意思，只是──」

「你在碎碎念，Gwen。」Arthur提醒她，並微笑了一下。

「是的。」她紅著臉同意。「有任何需要的話，你知道我就在這裡。」

「謝謝你，Gwen，但我很好。真的。」他保證道。

「所以......」她再度露出緊張的表情。「不知道現在方不方便問你我該怎麼辦。」她囁嚅地說，越說越小聲。

「什麼？」Arthur問道，拉長耳朵聽她說話。

她重說了一次，這次大聲了些。「我該拿Merlin的東西怎麼辦？」她問道。「我來的時候沒人清理過他的桌子，所以我自己清理了。所有東西都還在，我拿箱子把它們裝起來放在儲藏室了。這樣可以嗎？」

Arthur被太多事分心，根本把這事忘得一乾二淨。「有什麼重要的東西嗎？」

「一些照片？筆記？一個馬克杯。東西不多。」

「寄給他母親吧。告訴Morgana，讓她處理。」

「那就這麼辦吧。」

「你有別的事情需要協助嗎？」他問道，並從抽屜拿出皮夾及鑰匙。

「沒有。你要去哪裡？」

「午餐時間到了。」Arthur意有所指地瞥了時鐘一眼，伸手拿大衣穿上。「我今天出去吃。」

Gwen理解地點點頭，Arthur能看出她眼神中直白的憐憫。「你確定不要我替你買些什麼吃嗎？」

「如果你不介意的話，我需要一點獨處的時間。」

「我會取消一場會議，以防你回來得晚了或需要多一些時間。」她向他笑，看來怪異地自豪並充滿母性，但這表情很適合她。「你是個很棒的老闆，Arthur。至少我能幫得上一點忙。」

Arthur露出微笑，被她的體貼及能幹感動了，雖然他的笑容緊繃而不耐。「謝謝你，Gwen。」

等Arthur安全地獨自待在車裡，他才允許自己展露脆弱的一面。他倚著方向盤，下巴靠在手背上，安靜地沉思著。他仍感到一股暗湧的恐懼，不是害怕被抓到，而是害怕失去Merlin。Arthur沉澱了一會兒，等思緒足夠清晰，才開始駕駛。他要回家，回到Merlin身邊，想到這，他的嘴角不禁溫柔地揚起。

Arthur飛也似地開回家。莊園的大門如曙光般美好，黃磚地的車道通往前門，通往他心之所嚮。

 

= = =

 

Merlin聽見門口傳來急促的腳步聲，他愣住了，然後瞥向鬆鬆地掛在手腕上的錶。離Arthur回家的時間還很久，但又不可能是別人。Merlin啪地合上書，沒有標記看到哪一頁，然後衝向走廊。腳上被扯緊的鎖鍊逼他停下腳步，他早該知道的，但仍感到煩躁。「Arthur。」

Arthur看來心煩意亂，藍色的眼睛圓睜，下巴緊繃。認識以來Merlin從沒見過他這樣。這狂暴的模樣嚇得Merlin害怕地後退一步，但對Arthur的擔憂又令他再度向前。Merlin已走到鎖鍊範圍的極限，所以他伸出雙臂，試著搆到仍離他太遠的Arthur。

Arthur踉蹌地走來，將Merlin緊緊地擁入懷中。

「Arthur。Arthur，怎麼了？」Merlin問道，但他的臉被按在Arthur胸前，聲音被悶住了。看見Arthur如此迷失感覺真怪。

「我愛你。」Arthur絕望地說，「我好愛你，愛得不知道該怎麼辦了。」

Merlin沒有抗拒Arthur的吻。他呻吟著分開嘴唇，任Arthur的舌頭伸進嘴裡舔舐探求。這是個火熱的溼吻，他們在需要空氣時分開來，接著又馬上吻上，Arthur總是先行動，主導著這個越來越渴求的吻，令Merlin喘不過氣，膝蓋發軟。待他們終於結束了親吻，Arthur將額頭靠在Merlin的額頭上，懇求地低頭看他。「證明給我看你有多愛我？」

Merlin什麼也沒說，因為他開不了口，每次他試著想說，喉嚨裡就像有什麼堵住了似的。所以他沒說話，而是用頭頂蹭著Arthur的下巴，然後簡短地點了下頭。打開始以來，Merlin哪一次拒絕過Arthur任何事？

Merlin的順從表現似乎令Arthur平靜了下來，他的力道放輕了，眼裡的瘋狂神色也柔和了下來。

Merlin拉著Arthur到床邊，推著他坐下。

「我得回去了，Merlin。我不該在這的。」

「你會沒事的。」Merlin安慰道，然後他發現現在他們的立場反過來了。看見Arthur如此脆弱，如果Merlin要的話，他可以狠狠地傷害Arthur，他有這個能力、這個機會......但他卻不想要。Arthur信任他，從一開始就信任他，Merlin下不了手。

「 _Mer_ lin，現在是我的午休時間。」Arthur提醒道，但他的眼神炙熱，滿載著和剛才不同的情緒：渴求、原始而露骨。

「不會遲到的。」Merlin向他保證，並跪了下來，雙手放在Arthur的大腿上。Merlin第一次做這種事時雙手被銬著。他花了一會兒體會這新感受，驚嘆著重獲自由的雙手。接著他伸出手替Arthur解開褲頭的扣子，但正要拉下拉鍊時，Arthur抓住了他的手腕，令他又想起了曾困住他的束縛。

「用牙齒。」

Arthur沒說第二句話，便鬆開了Merlin，雙手放在床上，耐心地等著。

Merlin傾身，用鼻子頂開拉鍊旁的布料，伸出舌頭，頂起拉鍊頭。他反覆舔著拉鍊頭，直到成功用牙齒叼住它。他費力地又拉又拖，有時還叼不住，只好重頭再來，口水沾濕了Arthur的褲頭。Merlin一心一意地努力著，心急而挫敗。Arthur將一隻手安撫地放在Merlin頭上，鼓勵著他繼續。

終於成功拉下了拉鍊，Merlin意外地發現自己非常有成就感，但這感覺並不討厭。他沒徵求許可，便伸手拉下Arthur的拳擊短褲，將那早已火熱堅硬的勃起拉出來。那含在嘴裡很熱，他舔著頂端，絲般的觸感滑過他的舌面。前液從頂端的縫中滲出，令Merlin呻吟起來，不停地舔著，像在乞求著更多。

Arthur嘖了一聲，然後顫抖地吐出一口氣。手指愛撫著Merlin的頭。

Merlin將Arthur的性器含得更深，頭來回擺動，伸著脖子想含得更深一些。Arthur的老二塞在他嘴裡的感覺如此契合，那重量舒服地壓在舌上。Merlin呻吟著，因為他很 _享受_ 這個。他呻吟得如此大聲，如此淫蕩，聲音產生的振動令Arthur不禁咒罵起來。

如果Merlin不是嘴裡被老二塞得滿滿的，他可能會露出笑容，為自己能引出Arthur這樣的反應而洋洋得意。Merlin高興地發出哼聲，而那也直接作用到了Arthur的老二上。

「操。」Arthur高聲說，雙手都纏進了Merlin的頭髮裡，姆指在那銳利的顴骨上游走。「操，Merlin。」

Merlin揉著Arthur的大腿，然後向後退，退到只有Arthur的頂端還留在他嘴裡，接著他又再度整個吞下，一直吞到根部。Merlin能感覺到自己的喉部肌肉包圍著Arthur的老二。

「求你，」Arthur乞求他，「操，Merlin，求你了。讓我──讓我......」

他沒把話說完，但Merlin知道他要的是什麼。他將一隻手放在Arthur身上，點點頭表示同意，並把嘴張大，留意自己的牙齒。

Arthur操了他的嘴，快速而粗暴的抽插令Merlin有點嗆住。但他把握時機呼吸，趁Arthur抽出時淺淺地換氣，並調整頭的角度，讓動作更順利。猛烈的力道令他的淚水從眼角滑下，下巴也開始發痠，但他心裡卻感到驕傲及喜悅，因為他能讓Arthur如此失控，如此具有 _人性_ 。

Arthur毫無預兆地到了，他模糊地呻吟著Merlin的名字，攀上了顛峰。Arthur將Merlin按住，射進他的喉嚨深處，直到搾盡高潮的最後一滴精華。

等他放輕了手上的力道，Merlin退開來，好好將Arthur的老二舔乾淨，然後替他塞回褲子裡。

「我愛你。」Arthur喘吁吁地說，試著微笑，並伸手抹去臉上的汗珠。接著他討人喜愛地歪著頭，因為他注意到Merlin的勃起已在睡褲裡撐起了帳篷。「喔，Merlin，我的愛。讓我幫你。」他說，並伸出手，但Merlin搖搖頭。

「你得回去上班。」

「我得幫你。」Arthur強勢地說，但Merlin更用力地搖了搖頭。「不，Arthur。我可以自己來。」他堅持道，並很快地靠過去，讓Arthur能透過布料感覺到Merlin的勃起按在他身上。「我可以的。」Merlin輕聲說，將雙手放在Arthur的膝蓋上。他發出一聲顫抖的喘息，貼在Arthur的腿上摩擦自己。

Arthur的手覆上Merlin的，舒服地握著。Merlin靠著他摩擦著。「你快到了嗎？」Arthur柔聲說。

Merlin緊緊閉上雙眼，呻吟出聲。他將手向上挪，咬住Arthur的膝蓋。

Arthur沒疼得躲開，反倒笑了，覺得這動作相當討人喜愛。

「Arthur，」Merlin氣若游絲地說，加快了動作，渴望著那美味的刺激。他到得太快了，快感的頂點令他激烈地射在了褲子裡。至高愉悅後的失神感隨之而來，他顫抖著，仍微微動著髖部，微弱地蹭著Arthur。

「喔Merlin，我的愛。」Arthur將Merlin擁入懷裡，撫著他的背、頸及下巴的曲線。「你做得很好。」接著他讓Merlin在床上躺下，手掌撫著Merlin平坦的腹部。

Merlin顫抖著，仍因高潮而敏感異常，但他給了Arthur一個柔軟而滿足的微笑。Merlin沉溺在愉悅中，沒注意到開鎖的輕響，腳鐐舒適的溫度終於離開了他。

「我得回公司了。」Arthur說，靠過去親吻Merlin的太陽穴。「很快就回來。你想吃烤雞？」

「會太麻煩嗎？」

「完全不會，我的愛。」他又依依不捨地吻了Merlin一次，但心裡知道他得走了。「我很快回來......快得你根本不覺得我離開過。」

Merlin點點頭。

 

= = =

 

門輕輕關上，Arthur的腳步聲也聽不見了。Merlin坐起身，盯著自己的腳踝看。接著他想到，他現在可以走出走廊了，可以追著Arthur出去，可以打開門，可以離開了。他不再被束縛了。但他該走嗎？

Merlin猶豫地踏上地毯，瑟縮了一下，好像怕腳鐐重新活過來纏上他的腳踝似的，但他不確定那是不是件壞事。他走向走廊，在鎖鍊的限度內自動停住了。下一步令他興奮得暈眩，並激勵了他又踏出一步，接著又一步，很快他便第一次走到了門前。

那一瞬間他差點忘了下一步該做什麼，但接著他發現，他並不是忘了怎麼開門，而是......門後的世界令他惶惶不安。

應該很容易的，轉動門把，打開門，就這麼離開。但如果他這麼做了......Arthur怎麼辦？想到Arthur回家時發現Merlin不見了，不在家裡等著他，他臉上笑容消失的模樣，Merlin就感到心疼。Merlin不要那樣，他不要讓Arthur痛苦。儘管Arthur犯過很多錯，他也不該被以孤獨懲罰。沒有人應該孤獨......尤其不是Arthur，他已寂寞了太久。但若不試試，Merlin將無法面對自己。

似乎過了一世紀之久，Merlin才將手放上門把，手指握住那光滑的圓形。他心跳得如此大聲，令他聽不見任何別的聲音。他顫抖地深深吐出一口氣，逼自己轉動了門把。

它轉動了一點兒，但打不開。Merlin用力了些，但仍打不開。 _喔_ ，他垂下了手。門從外面鎖上了。

襲捲而來的安心感令Merlin困惑了一整天。


	11. 第十一章  真愛能戰勝一切

 

「Arthur，我不太確定要不要這麼做。」Merlin猶豫地說，看著整齊擺在床上的情趣玩具。

「 _Mer_ lin，」Arthur嘖了一聲，然後安撫地吻了Merlin的嘴唇。「如果我不確定這東西不會傷害你，我就不會這麼做了。我會這麼做嗎？」他們都裸著，雖然沒靠在一起，但Arthur仍能感覺到Merlin白皙的身體散發出的熱度。

Merlin搖搖頭，但仍懷疑地看著那震動的肛塞。「看起來很大。」

「非常適合你。」Arthur又吻了他一下，然後推著Merlin躺平。「這會很好玩的，所有情侶都這麼做。」

Merlin點點頭，緊張地舔著嘴唇。「第一個是什麼？」

「陰莖環。」Arthur說，同時爬到Merlin身上，將他困在自己身下。他俯身親吻舔舐那雙已被吻腫的嘴唇，接著輕咬，像在處罰Merlin老愛咬嘴唇的習慣。「然後是震動棒。」他蹭了蹭Merlin的臉頰，咬了咬可愛的大耳朵。「最後是手銬。」他輕聲說，「你做得來嗎？」

「為了你。」Merlin說，自動伸起雙臂環住Arthur的肩膀。「可以。」

「為了 _我們_ 。」Arthur糾正他，用力吸吮著Merlin的脖子，力道強得足以留下瘀傷。他留下一個個吻痕，偶而用力咬下，只為了聽Merlin喘息。Arthur給予Merlin的乳頭額外的關注，以牙齒折磨它們，吸吮著直到Merlin因太多的刺激而嗚咽起來。看見Merlin的反應，Arthur想著下次再這麼玩的時候，他最好買些乳頭夾，也許買有鈴鐺的那種，好呼應Merlin的叫聲。要紅色的，他想了想又補上，好搭配項圈。

他在Merlin肩上的一咬重得幾乎要出血，Merlin大聲哭喊，並死命抓著Arthur的肩膀。幸好前一晚剪過Merlin的指甲了。Arthur再次咬下Merlin的髖骨，用舌頭平緩他的疼痛，再落下細碎的吻，最後來到那早已挺立的陰莖。Arthur喜歡Merlin的陰莖，它挺立時是暗粉紅色的，微微地偏向一邊，就像Merlin身上其他部位一樣討人喜愛。

Arthur從根部舔到頂端，逗弄著頂端的開口，當Merlin破碎地喊著Arthur的名字，並試著擺動髖部，Arthur不禁在心裡發笑。他伺候著Merlin的陰莖直到滲出前液，接著輕輕拉了下一小簇Merlin的陰毛，令Merlin發出呻吟。「知道嗎，你對我太好了，Merlin。」Arthur伸手拿那光滑的金屬陰莖環，將它套上，一路滑到根部，接著又拉起到一半的位置。

「Arthur，」Merlin哽著聲音說，Arthur將陰莖環挪到頂端，接著又滑到根部。最後他大發慈悲，將陰莖環放在Merlin的頂端下緣。

「這壓力還可以嗎？」Arthur微笑問道。「會太緊嗎？這種玩法你是第一次對吧？」

Merlin呻吟著，然後劇烈地點頭。金屬環勒緊了他的陰莖，加強的感官刺激令他眼裡泛起淚水，幾乎要哭出來。Arthur將他翻過來，使他的陰莖壓進了絲質床單裡。

「不，Merlin。」當Merlin開始在床單上磨擦自己時，Arthur責備地說。直到Arthur在他屁股上訓斥地拍了一下，他才停下來，並低聲嗚咽乞求著。

Arthur取來潤滑劑，往Merlin臀縫中倒了不少的量，並愉快地看見潤滑劑冰涼的溫度令Merlin扭動著，往床裡蹭著陰莖。

「我愛你。」Arthur抹開那一小灘潤滑劑，將它按摩進Merlin的臀瓣間。他用兩隻手指來回按摩著Merlin的括約肌，直到緊繃的肌肉放鬆開來，讓Arthur滑入一隻手指，接著又一隻。他輕按Merlin的前列腺，這次Merlin驚呼一聲，因快感而跳了起來，但Arthur用另一隻手按住他的下背。

「抱歉。」Merlin嗚咽著，過多的快感令他顫抖。「抱歉。」

「沒關係的，Merlin。」Arthur繼續輕按Merlin的前列腺，看著Merlin緊緊抓住床單。Arthur抽出手指時，Merlin發出的絕望哭聲可愛到令人發瘋。「該上震動棒了。」Arthur告訴他，並拿起震動棒，抵在Merlin的穴口。「我的愛，準備好了嗎？」

Merlin點點頭，Arthur先將頂端推入，再順勢推入整根震動棒。看見Merlin的後穴緊咬住那玩具，發白的伸展開的肌肉和震動棒的藍色對比，這景象令Arthur的陰莖感興趣地抽動，他用掌根按住下身，逼自己冷靜下來。接著他抓住玩具的底座，打開了電源。震動棒開始發出一陣一陣的蜂鳴聲。

「Arthur！」Merlin哭叫了起來，並蹣跚地爬下床想逃開，但Arthur抓住他的腳踝，把他拖回來，並將Merlin翻過來仰躺在床上。「Arthur，Arthur，」Merlin哀求道，嘴唇甜蜜地抖動著。

「Merlin，呼吸，」Arthur命令道，並牽住Merlin的手，傾身在他耳邊柔聲說，「來，我的愛。你做得到的。」

「Arthur，」Merlin呻吟著Arthur的名字，後穴正被甜蜜地折磨著。「我不──Arthur，我覺得──」他語無倫次地說。

「冷靜， _Mer_ lin。」Arthur命令道，並等Merlin照做。Merlin粗重的呼吸聲和玩具持續不懈的嗡鳴聲互相呼應。震動棒的力道逐漸增強時，Arthur握住Merlin的手，等待它停止震動後又重新開始。「我現在要上手銬了。」Arthur說，並從亂糟糟的被子上拿起手銬搖了搖。

Merlin警惕地看著手銬，但仍伸出併攏的雙手，讓Arthur銬住他的手腕。「你、你以後會把手銬拿下嗎？」Merlin問道，一抹恐懼閃過那因情欲而迷濛的眼睛。

「會。」Arthur保證道，並親吻Merlin的指節，將Merlin的手放回他的胸口。「你感覺如何？」

「我想要，」Merlin呻吟道，甚至無法把句子說完。「Arthur。求求你。」

「還沒。」他拍拍Merlin，雙手愛撫過Merlin的髖骨及大腿。「我得快點去上班。我要你就這樣等著我。」

「不──Arthur，我沒辦法──」Merlin哀求他，一邊搖著頭。

「我很快回來。」Arthur向他保證。「你會乖乖的，對不對？」

Merlin狂亂地點著頭，急切地想取悅Arthur，Arthur簡直無法愛他更多。Arthur騎在Merlin身上，手放在自己堅硬的陰莖上。他先握了一下根部，再開始撫慰自己，手握成拳上下套弄，同時臀部也微微擺動著。「Merlin。」Arthur呻吟出聲，快感在腹中盤旋。

「不。」Merlin激動地說，他渴求的哭喊聲令Arthur停下了動作。「Arthur，Arthur，」他乞求著，試著翻過身來，不顧Arthur仍騎在他身上。

「怎麼了？」Arthur問道，立即感到擔憂。

「我想要，」不顧他們現在的姿勢，Merlin硬是別開了頭，突然羞澀了起來。「我想要......幫你。」

「幫我。」Arthur反應不過來......但等他會意過來， _喔_ ，等他弄懂Merlin的意思，他滿心歡喜地露出燦爛的笑容，笑得臉頰都發疼。「喔Merlin，」他輕聲說，覺得好驕傲。「你想要幫我處理這個，是不是，我的愛？」

Merlin以被銬住的雙手遮住了臉，滿面通紅地點點頭。「可以嗎？」他問道，膽怯地懇求著。「拜託，Arthur？」

「當然可以。」Arthur覺得好驕傲，驕傲得不得了。看見Merlin終於擁抱真正的自己，接受了他屬於Arthur的事實。不僅如此，他還沉迷其中。Arthur從Merlin身上起來，交叉雙腿坐在床上，好奇而耐心地等著。

Merlin爬到他面前，搖擺著臀部，他跪下時能聽見那玩具嗡嗡作響，接著他伸出被銬住的手，握住Arthur的陰莖。

「你太完美了。」Arthur讚美他，Merlin柔嫩的手指開始套弄他，偶而把玩他的雙球。

「我是你的。」Merlin親吻Arthur的嘴唇，這實在太可愛了，Merlin手上仍動作著，但他的吻卻如此純潔。「你的。」他熱切地重覆道，音量壓過了手銬的叮噹聲。

「我的。」Arthur同意道，他心中蟄伏的野獸愉快而饜足地咆哮著。快感逐漸攀升，直到Arthur到了，射進Merlin手中。

Merlin睜大眼睛看著自己沾了精液的手。

看見Merlin將手靠近那美麗的嘴唇，伸出那濕潤的粉色舌頭，並開始清理自己的手指，Arthur就算迎來第二次高潮也不奇怪。Merlin呻吟得那麼大聲，那麼淫蕩，他的舌頭捲過指間，直到舔的一乾二淨。

「操......」Arthur吻上Merlin，並用力將他推倒在床上，Merlin只得再次躺平，張開了嘴好讓Arthur以唇齒蹂躪他，兩人都幾乎沒有喘息的空檔。等Arthur終於停下，Merlin已成為一團慾火焚身、扭動不休的欲望，而Arthur就這樣把他留在這兒。

現在Arthur已經把大部分衣服移進這間房間，換裝就容易多了。衣櫃裡塞滿了西裝，抽屜裡則是他們的睡衣及Arthur的拳擊短褲。Arthur將自己清理乾淨，他可以一邊著裝，一邊觀賞Merlin。Merlin仍拚了命忍耐，沒摸自己以達到高潮──話說回來，那陰莖環還在，他其實也到不了。

「Arthur，」Merlin喘著，一瞬間Arthur以為Merlin會開始哀求他讓他解脫，讓他射，但他卻沒有。「讓我，幫你，」他翻過身來，慢慢地在床上四肢著地爬了起來。「領帶。」他嗚咽出聲，並坐起身，那震動棒進得更深了。

「喔，」Arthur呆呆地說，Merlin太令他分心了，Arthur都沒發現他把領帶打得一團亂，布都皺了。「你做得來嗎？」Arthur被逗樂地問道，伸手再拿一條領帶，這次是藍色的，和Merlin的眼睛一樣。

「可以。」Merlin答道，他蹣跚地邁步，因震動棒而小心翼翼的模樣令Arthur想要撕掉身上的西裝，向公司請假，並把一整天都花在蹂躪Merlin上。「我想要幫你。」

Merlin被後穴的快感搗得暈頭轉向，下床站起來時差點跌了個倒栽蔥。他用那雙細長的腿撐住了自己，走向Arthur。「去上班。」他說，在Arthur的嘴角一吻，留心自己因性事而沾上東西的身體。「然後回來我身邊。」Merlin以顫抖的手指接過了領帶，環上Arthur的脖子。

他花的時間比平時久，因為他得常常停下動作好平復呼吸，但仍頑固地堅持要打好Arthur的領帶。

不久之前，也可能是很久很久之前，Merlin曾經不願替他做這類小事，幫Arthur穿鞋子之類簡單的事情，只換來Merlin尖酸的評論及反抗。但看看他們現在的樣子，Merlin願意為他做任何事。Arthur得替Merlin扶著腰，他才站得住。「完美。」Merlin氣若游絲地說，勝利地看著漂亮的領帶結。

 

 

= = =

 

 

「今天的行程不多。」Gwen說，並將一疊整齊、順序正確的文件夾放在Arthur桌上。「喔，你姊姊找你。」

「喔。」Arthur說，聽來悶悶不樂。「今天明明就有個美好的開始......」

「你姊姊是個很棒的人。」Gwen說，將他的咖啡放在桌上。

「你認識她還不到一年呢。」Arthur提醒她，「那可是我姊。」

「手足之情啊，」Gwen嘆道，「我哥哥Elyan有時也裝模作樣的，但他仍然是個好人。」

「你是個很有愛的妹妹。」Arthur柔聲說。他打開第一個文件夾開始閱讀。「今天真的只有這樣？」

「沒錯。」Gwen眉開眼笑的說。

「你知道她找我有什麼事嗎？」

「去了才知道囉。」Gwen給他一個淘氣的可愛笑容，離開了辦公室。

結果Morgana好像其實沒什麼事，至少沒有工作上的事。「我們出去吃午餐。」他一走進她的辦公室，她便命令道。

和他們毫不相像的長相一樣，Morgana的辦公室風格也和Arthur的辦公室大不相同。到處都是玻璃，從摩登的桌子到隔開她和個人助理Morgause的牆都是，還有只裝了少量書籍的厚重的玻璃書櫃。其他空間擺滿了精緻的裝飾品，像是玻璃黑烏鴉，甚至有一隻陶瓷獨角獸。

她的辦公室設計得......非常寬敞，富空間感，和Arthur的差不多，但感覺更溫馨。牆上混雜著掛著員工旅遊的裱框照片和價值不斐的抽象畫。她的辦公室令人感到自在，甚至親密感。

但她得這樣，畢竟她的工作領域是公共關係和其他......和人打交道的事情，她的辦公室設計得親切些是好事。Arthur則把自己的比作戰略室。

「我做了什麼才得到女王寵召的榮幸呀，親愛的姊姊？」Arthur說，但他和平時一樣擁抱了她，並親吻她的臉。「你想吃什麼？」

「沒事兒。事實上，我聽說有一間很棒的咖啡廳，離這裡十五分鐘車程，他們的馬卡龍做得極好，我知道你有多愛吃馬卡龍。」

「帶路吧。」他催促Morgana，為她打開門，然後跟在她身後離開。

 

 

= = =

 

 

一打開咖啡廳的門，砂糖和巧克力的氣味便撲鼻而來。

店內的牆壁漆成柔軟、溫暖的褐色，襯出了被驕傲地展示出來的各種顏色、各種大小及口味的一排排馬卡龍。

「說吧。」點完他們要的甜點和咖啡之後Arthur便說。「你不是每天都拖我到這種浪費錢又隱密的咖啡廳，只為了聊聊天。」

Morgana瞇起眼睛，在一張雙人桌旁坐下，手臂在胸前交叉，使她豐滿的胸部更加顯眼，吸引了附近幾位男性的目光。

Arthur射了他們一記眼刀，以為警告。

「喔， _Arthur_ ，」她隨著他的視線看去，然後瞇起眼睛。「我不需要你照看我。」

「當然不。」Arthur說。

Morgana看來像要說些什麼別的，但被一位打扮講究的服務生打斷了。服務生在桌上擺好他們的茶、咖啡及精心堆成一座小塔的馬卡龍。

「我很擔心你。」Morgana坦承，一邊伸手拿她的茶，從那熱呼呼的飲料裡舒服地啜了一口。

「為什麼？」Arthur問道，完全摸不著頭緒。他的工作效率很好，Merlin在他身邊，公司運作順利。事實上，Arthur認為他的人生無法更美好了。

「Merlin。」

聽到這名字，Arthur僵住了。正要拿咖啡的手停在半空中。「他──他怎麼了？」他沙啞地說，抓住杯子的力道沒必要的大。

「你還沒克服他失蹤的事。」

「當然還沒。」Arthur怒氣騰騰地說。「Morgana，你什麼毛病呀？他不見還不到一年呢。」

「我懂。」她嚴肅地說。「但Merlin不會想要你這個樣子的。」

「我什麼樣子？」他問道，覺得煩躁了起來。

「 _念念不忘_ 。」Morgana捏起一個呈完美圓形的粉紅色馬卡龍，咬了一口。「你把自己埋在工作裡了。」

Arthur放下杯子抱怨道，「Morgana。我先是工作得不夠多，現在又工作得太多？你這發神經女巫到底想幹嘛？」

「平衡？」Morgana嘲諷地說。「要你向前看？你下班後都直接回家。」

他應付得了這個，他太常和Morgana鬥嘴了。Arthur知道該怎麼攻擊。「不然我該去哪？」

「Gwen告訴我你幾乎不和任何人出去玩，下班後沒有任何安排。」

「Gwen是 _我的_ 助理。」Arthur提醒她。「她不該和你聊我的是非。」

「人家是好意。」

「所有讓人受苦受難的事一開始都是好意。」

Morgana做了個鬼臉。「別和我來那套哲學廢話，Gwen人那麼好，你是走了大運才碰上她。」

「你真的很喜歡她。」Arthur說，希望能換話題。「如果你那麼喜歡她，我想她不會介意去當你的助理。」

「Morgause會不高興的。」

「我想她對你有意思。」Arthur假裝發抖。「她老盯著你看。」

「她對我體貼入微。」Morgana糾正他。「就算她真是什麼瘋狂跟蹤狂，她也不會傷害我一根頭髮。再說，我確定她結婚了。」

Arthur一口吃掉一個巧克力馬卡龍。Morgana說得對。這真是好吃得沒天理。Arthur提醒自己要買一些回去給Merlin吃，他們一定有桃子口味的。「要小心。」

「今天的重點不在我，Arthur。Merlin。」她看著他，像要激起他某種反應似的。「Merlin會希望你向前看的。」

「他又沒死。不要一副當他死了的態度說他。」

她眼中的憐憫在Arthur看來像嘲笑。

「不論是死是活，」她簡潔而堅定地說，以他還年輕愚蠢時她常用的語氣對他說話。「他會想要你擁有美好的事物，像是朋友、愛人，甚至有個興趣也好。」

「但我現在不需要那些東西，Morgana。我不想要。你就不能尊重我的想法嗎？」

「我不尊重對你不好的想法。」她撥開一縷性感的烏黑捲髮。「我只想要確定你有注意到......自己的樣子。你改變了好多。我只想要你快樂。」她補上一句，眼神變得柔軟。她伸出手，覆上他的。「我想要你去愛及被愛。Merlin也會希望如此的。」

「是啊，好吧。」Arthur控制不住自己漠不關心的語氣，因為他早就全都有了，即使Morgana一無所知。「我會試試看的，」他妥協地說，「好啦，高興了嗎？」

「非常。」她說，看來像同時得到了奶油及金絲雀的貓。「現在呢，告訴我你覺得這裡的馬卡龍如何。」

「我想......」Arthur揮揮手，招服務生來他們桌邊。「我要外帶兩打回去。」

「 _兩打_ 。」Morgana紅寶石般的嘴唇揚起了愉快的笑容。「你要一個人全吃掉嗎？」

「是又怎樣？」他回嘴。

「小心啊，Arthur。」她譏笑他，試著用茶杯擋住她的笑聲。「你可不想在皮帶上多打一個洞。」

Arthur露出笑容，然後往她身上扔了個糖包。

「你！」她躲過了糖包，但把茶噴到了桌上。「Arthur, you prat!」她大叫。沉重的死寂落在他們之間的速度快得令人意外。「抱歉......」她囁嚅地說。

Arthur聳肩。「沒事。」他說，但他正在心裡默默回想Merlin上一次叫他prat是什麼時候的事，以及Merlin是否曾對他說過「我愛你」。

 

 

= = =

 

 

「Merlin，我的愛。」Arthur回到家，走進他們的臥房。房間裡只聞沉重的喘息聲及振動棒間歇的嗡鳴聲。「我回家了。」他把裝著馬卡龍的盒子隨手放下，踢掉鞋子，同時解開領帶。

Merlin仍躺在床上，仍是Arthur離開他時的樣子......但現在他看來完全 _壞掉了_ 。他身上覆著一層汗水，令他雪白的皮膚閃閃發亮。「Arth─Arthur，」他破碎地呼喊，幾乎因慾求而啜泣著。他試著向Arthur伸出被銬住的手，但雙手無力地落回胸膛上。「Arthur......」

「Merlin。」Arthur以驚人的速度將自己脫光，然後爬上床到Merlin身旁。Merlin摸起來好熱，他雪般的肌膚熱得幾乎要燒起來。

「太多了，」Merlin喘著說，Arthur的手只是碰觸到他，對他過度敏感的皮膚而言都是場大浩劫。「Please, please, please!」

「你今天高潮了幾次？」Arthur問道，手指沿著Merlin腹部上一道挑逗的精液噴濺的痕跡游走，以及亂糟糟的床單上四散的汙斑。

當Arthur抓住他堅硬的陰莖時，Merlin發出一聲淫蕩的呻吟。「我不知道，」他哭叫著，「我不── _please_ ！」

「我確定你記得，」Arthur逼問他，並慢條斯里地開始套弄Merlin。

Merlin擺動著臀部，身體向前頂弄好獲得快感，但又同時想從Arthur的手指給予他的痛苦的逗弄中逃開。「我不知道！五次？六次？還是更多？ _God_ ，Arthur！」他呻吟著。「你──你，」他抽著氣，試圖逃開，但Arthur以手臂圈住他，將他固定在原地，並輕捏他的乳頭，將把Merlin逼瘋的快感更上一層。「You prat!」淚水開始從那雙因情慾而迷濛的藍色眼睛裡落下。「You prat! You prat!」快感令Merlin無法思考，他在浪叫聲間上氣不接下氣地喘著。

「Merlin，我的愛。」Arthur輕聲說，並讚嘆地停下了套弄。Merlin是怎麼做到的？為何他和Arthur如此合拍，總是知道哪裡不對勁？為何他總是知道什麼時候該說出Arthur最想聽到的話？Arthur俯身吻遍Merlin全身。

「You prat.」Merlin抽著氣，全身都顫抖著，他現在毫無遮掩地哭起來了，被快感淹沒，無法承受。「You prat, you prat, you prat!」他一次又一次地說，像在祈禱一般，每一聲聽在Arthur耳中都宛如天籟，像抹在Arthur甚至不知道它存在的傷口上的舒緩軟膏。

Arthur發誓自己再也不會懷疑Merlin，再也不會懷疑他們的愛。「我好愛你，你這白痴。 _我的_ 白痴。」他抹去Merlin的眼淚，取下陰莖環，並很快地握住Merlin的根部，不讓他馬上射出來。Arthur想要他們兩人一起到。「 _我的_ _Merlin_ 。」

Merlin點點頭。「你的。」他馬上同意道。

「 _Please_ ,」他哀求道，雙手扯著手銬。「這個，」他伸出手，無用地拉扯著，甚至說不出完整的句子求Arthur解開他。

「我的小鳥兒。」Arthur從床邊桌上拿了鑰匙，溫柔地解開了鎖，並拿掉手銬。「準備好了嗎，我的愛？」Arthur問道，然後他終於， _終於_ 握住振動棒，以一種痛苦的慢速將它從Merlin體內拔出來。「你為了我，變得這麼鬆了。」Arthur逗弄著他，將手指探入，他愛死了潤滑劑從Merlin伸展開來的穴口流出的感覺。然後，Arthur提槍上陣，毫不費力地進入了Merlin。

「Too much, 」Merlin喘著說，但和嘴上相反，他伸出手臂抱住Arthur，疲憊、無力的腿盡最大可能環住Arthur的腰。「Too much, 」他說，「Arthur, please. Too mu-」剩下的話語變成一聲大聲的嗚咽，因為Arthur先退出，再衝刺進去，用他硬挺的陰莖釘住Merlin，力道之猛烈令他們兩人都離開床面了幾吋。

「Arthur, oh God,  _Arthur!_ 」Merlin只能緊緊抓住Arthur，任Arthur掠奪他的身體，又深又猛，一次又一次地衝撞在他的敏感點上。Arthur殘忍地抽插著他，他們身下的床單被汗水浸濕弄皺，床也因那力道而微微搖動。

「一起到。」Arthur吼道，伸手到兩人身體之間，套弄著Merlin。

「不要，Arthur，」Merlin哀求道，頭左右搖擺著，因情慾而陷入半瘋狂的境地。「太多了，我想我不能──」

「你做得到的，我的愛。」Arthur鼓勵著他，陰莖埋在Merlin火熱緊致的後穴裡的感受將他推向高潮。「為了我，高潮吧。」

Merlin點頭，用力咬著下嘴唇，幾乎咬出血來。最後，先到達高潮的是Merlin，他 _尖叫_ 著射出來，然後四肢癱軟地倒回床上。他累得連頭都抬不起來，但體內的肌肉卻仍有節奏地咬緊了Arthur的陰莖，美妙地擠壓著他。

「Merlin，」Arthur咬著牙說，將他的種子射進Merlin體內。他停了一會兒才拔出來，欣賞著自己的精液從Merlin鬆軟的洞口中流出來的景象。

「我愛你。」Arthur說，並感到淚水在自己眼角刺痛著。這其實有點可悲。他又不是女孩子。他沒預期得到回應，因為Merlin實在太累了，但那豐滿的嘴唇輕輕扇動，Merlin非常輕地說了些什麼，Arthur得拉長耳朵，將頭靠近Merlin的唇。「Hmn?」

那比蝴蝶振翅更輕的聲音，如鬼魅般擦過Arthur耳邊。「我也愛你。」

 

 

 

三年後

 

 

 

「這地方好大啊。」Gwaine說，低低吹了聲口哨，打量著周邊環境。「你怎麼有辦法掃乾淨？」他問道，一隻手指摸過牆壁，好像在檢查有沒有灰塵。

Arthur聳肩。「清潔工會時不時來打掃整間房子。我的辦公室在這兒。」Arthur打開門走進去。「要喝什麼嗎？」他問道，早就知道Gwaine想要什麼。

面對誘惑，Gwaine皺起了臉。「蘇格蘭威士忌。」他說，感激地從Arthur手上接過玻璃杯。他環顧四週。「我猜你從不帶女人來這裡？」

「我喜歡保持隱私。」Arthur也給自己倒了一兩指威士忌，並在桌後坐下，Gwaine則坐在他對面。「所以......」

三年了。頑固的Gwaine仍然沒停止尋找Merlin。他的落魄及痛苦顯而易見。好像Merlin是他的鷹架，是Gwaine唯一的支柱，而現在Merlin不見了──已經不見很久了──Gwaine便支離破碎。他粗獷的美貌已不再，那頭褐髮已不再有型，而臉上則被鬍鬚覆蓋。

「什麼也找不著。」Gwaine粗啞地說，Arthur能看見那滿佈血絲的眼睛盈起水光。我 _找不到他。_ 」

Arthur皺眉，他伸出手放在Gwaine肩上，意圖安慰他，但被躲開了。「Gwaine......你是否......」

「我怎樣？」他充滿敵意地問，並喝乾了威士忌。

「已經三年了，也許你該向前看了。我們 _都_ 該向前看。」

「我不能。」他看來如此痛苦，受盡折磨，Arthur開始覺得Nimueh也許太殘酷了些。「我不能放棄，Arthur。我不能──我還沒找到他，還有一絲希望在，他也許仍然......仍然──他需要我。」

 _他不需要你，_ Arthur心想。 _他已經有我了。_ 「你為什麼在這裡？線索指回到這裡嗎？」

「不是。如果是那樣就好了。」Gwaine說，並發出破碎的笑聲。「這真是難以啟齒。」他膽怯地承認道。「我破產了。」接著，他把空杯放在桌上，雙手抓著桌子邊緣。他的喉嚨上下跳動，試著說出該說的話。他在拖延時間，似乎無法拋下自尊，或在鼓起勇氣開口。

Arthur不需要聽他說出口。「Gwaine，」他說，並拿出支票簿。「沒關係的。你是我的朋友，就像Merlin一樣。你現在仍是我的朋友。」Arthur發自內心地感到快樂。他擁有了想要的一切，他負擔得起慷慨的奢侈，就算是對這個曾想把Merlin從他身邊奪走的人。就像大家說的，活在當下，放下過去。再說，最好把Gwaine趕得越遠越好。Arthur寫下一串數字，其中包括了太多的零，然後以花體字簽上名字。他將支票滑過桌面。

Gwaine看見金額時眼睛都凸了。「你確定嗎？」他聲音緊繃地問道。

「需要幫忙時你就來找我。」一陣沉默後，Arthur補充道，「任何一間Pendragon企業的分公司都行。每個大城市都有。如果你一時無法找到我，你知道該怎麼做。」

Gwaine緊緊將那支票握在手裡，怕一不小心就掉了似的。「我不知道該怎麼謝你才好。」

「別。」Arthur生硬地說。「別那麼女孩子氣。去做你該做的事，帶他回家。」

「我會還你錢的。」Gwaine起身並保證道。「我發誓。」

「慢慢來，不急。」Arthur說，並送Gwaine到辦公室門口。「你可以自己出去嗎？需要帶路嗎？」

「你已經幫我夠多了。」Gwaine閉上眼睛，做了個深呼吸。「有時......有時我總感覺他就在附近。」他哽咽地說。「有時我好像仍能聞到他。」

Arthur的手抓緊了門框。難道Gwaine起疑心了......？Arthur默默算計起，若要幹掉Gwaine要花多少時間和力氣，以及他能不能瞞著Merlin動手。Arthur並不是擔心Merlin會發現然後害怕他，因為Merlin絕不會怕他。Arthur只是不想讓Merlin感到不必要的壓力。不，Arthur精明地想著，Gwaine還沒起疑心。他什麼都不知道。

「保持聯絡。」Arthur說。「如果你找到了什麼，讓我知道。」

「我會第一個告訴你。」接著Gwaine思考了一下，「第二個，因為我得先告訴他母親。」

「她過得好嗎？」Arthur問道。

「你覺得她會過得好嗎？」

Arthur縮了下。「蠢問題。」他喃喃自語。

「我得去趕飛機了。」Gwaine說，並作了個怪相。「我抵達後會打電話或寄email給你的。」然後他走了，留下一身汙濁的酒氣。

Arthur回到座位，捏著鼻樑垮進椅子裡。雖然和Gwaine的會面進行得比預期順利，但Arthur仍希望它最好完全不要發生。也許他該打電話給Nimueh，付錢給她，賞Gwaine個痛快，讓他以為Merlin已經死了。

Arthur身後的門吱聲打開，Merlin探頭進來。「Arthur，」他柔聲說，擔憂地蹙著眉。「你還好嗎？」

「我很好，我的愛。一切都很好。」Arthur說，並露出微笑。因為不論如何，有Merlin在他身邊就讓一切感覺好多了。「你今天還想出去花園嗎？」

Merlin緊張地咬著下唇。「你會陪我嗎？一直陪著我？」他問道，聲音裡帶著一絲恐懼。得到Arthur肯定的回答後，Merlin放鬆了下來並點點頭。他以無聲的腳步走過房間，到剛才Gwaine離開的門前，然後打開一道門縫，向門外偷瞄。在那沉默的一瞬間，Arthur的心跳不明所以地加快了。

「他走了嗎？」Merlin問道，他關上門走向Arthur，舒舒服服地坐在Arthur腿上。

「走了。你不必躲起來，你知道......」

「他很危險。」Merlin皺著眉說，出於習慣，他開始撫平Arthur襯衫上的皺折。「他會害我們分開。」

「我不會讓他這麼做的。」Arthur伸出雙手，佔有地將Merlin擁進懷裡，讓他貼得更近。

「就算這樣，」Merlin嗔道。「我還是不想冒險。」他親吻Arthur的唇角，他總是這麼做，因為他知道這能讓Arthur平靜下來。「再說，你猜再過三天是什麼日子？」

「週末？」Arthur猜道，裝作不記得。他當然知道Merlin指的是什麼日子。Arthur認為自己永遠不可能忘記，他又裝笨了一會兒，但臉上綻開的笑容出賣了他。

「You prat!」Merlin生氣地拍了Arthur的胸膛一下。「是我們的週年紀念日！」然後，他靦腆害羞地柔聲說，「你帶我回家的週年紀念日。」

「當然是囉。」Arthur給了Merlin一個深情的熱吻，緩慢而甜蜜。「我知道。」Arthur溫柔地輕語。「自從我看見你的第一眼，就對你一見鍾情了。」

「沒錯。」Merlin微笑同意，眼裡滿滿的愛戀。「一見鍾情。」他重覆道，並再度傾身索吻，Arthur熱切地回應了他。

 

===the end===

 


End file.
